Yu-Gi-Oh! - Love, Loss and Lies - Yaoi
by EmiEmi96
Summary: YAOI/Shounen ai (No lemons included.) Poor Yugi was being bullied at school by malicious children, everywhere he went throughout Tokyo was hell for him. One day, his Grandpa noticed and they moved to Domino, he meets new kids here called Joey, Seto, Yami, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou.
1. Spiteful Students

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, I wouldn't have made 5Ds or Zexal. I would have also taken out Chumley from GX. I would have carried on with the original ;) No lemon, contains Puzzleshipping (YugixYami), Tendershipping (RyouxBakura), Bronzeshipping (MalikxMarik) and Puppyshipping (SetoxJoey)**

After another painful day of school, Yugi staggered home, struggling for his legs to keep him up. The storm was heavy like as if the Gods were angry and wanting revenge. His face was swollen with black bruises all over his face. The pain was more excruciating as the rain pounded his face with fury and despair. Yugi's life was hell at his school, he had no friends, no parents and he doesn't even have a speck of hope hidden in his heart. Yugi Muto was a small boy who was only 153 cm in height (5'0"), his hair was black with crimson tips and golden-blonde bangs which dangled down. His eyes were like large amethysts, gleaming in the light, reflecting his innocence. Yugi is fifteen years old and lives with his grandpa in Tokyo, Japan.

Everyday in his school, he would usually get beaten up by the bullies. The bullies which ruined Yugi's life. Their malicious behaviour towards Yugi is intensely cruel. Sometimes, they would grab Yugi by his neck and pound their fists directly into his face! Sometimes, they would throw him on the floor, tie him up and watch him squirm as they come close to his body with a lit up match; threatening to burn him alive. Yugi could only endure so much agony before finally snapping, and by snapping I mean revenge. Brutal revenge.

He eventually returned home, tears soaking his face, hidden from the rainwater which trickled down his face. His gravity defying hair was now dropping down in defeat. His eyes were tightly shut, forcing back the tears. He took his shoes off and walked upstairs in a zig-zagged motion whilst trying to keep his balance. As soon as he reached his room, he collapsed on his bed, sobbing quietly to himself. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Times like this made him want to commit suicide, although there was something from keeping him from doing that. Yugi had no idea what it was, but he trusted it.

Laying on the bed, he wondered what it would be like to be loved and liked by everyone around him. He doesn't have any friends around him which he could trust or like, they all stay cruel stuff to him and they violently attack him. The students at his school are like wild animals; ready to kill.

* * *

Hours passed and Yugi continued to mope around all day - just like he did every day. He hadn't eaten for two days because of his depression and he wouldn't have eaten longer than that, however his Grandpa made him eat. His Grandpa loved him to bits, but Yugi didn't see that. All Yugi saw was an old man with silvery-grey bangs of hair covered by an orange bandanna. His eyes were large and lilac coloured, just like Yugi's. Although Solomon, Yugi's Grandpa, had a warming smile, Yugi ignored it. He didn't know what happiness was, due to the fact that he's never experienced it.

Yugi's Grandpa walked into Yugi's room and noticed the tears dripping from his eyes and soaking the bed. He stood at the door with food in his hand for his beloved Grandson. He stood there silently for a moment waiting for Yugi to notice him standing there. Yugi turned around and noticed a presence stood at the door, he rubbed his eyes to clear them yet they were still filled with tears. His kept looking at the figure stood at the door and realised it was his Grandpa. "G-Grandpa?" Yugi asked, forcing his tears back.

"Yes, my boy. What's the matter?" He replied as he set the food down on the bedside table. He walked over to Yugi and put his hand over his shoulders and brought him closer to him whilst wiping away his tears.

"Nothing, Grandpa. I-I'm fine.."

"Yugi, you're crying."

"No, it's the... uh... rain, from outside."

"Yugi, you got in hours ago - it would have stopped by now."

Yugi dropped his head down even further and gave out a loud sigh before speaking, "I-I hate this school. I have no f-f-friends and everyone... everyone..." He broke out crying, tears washing down his face as horrible pictures flashed through his mind from the disgusting torture he had been put through for years. Solomon sat there, silently. "A-and the only re-reason for this is b-because I'm the K-King of G-Games... They... They call me a n-nerd and try to s-steal my deck..." Yugi looked up into his Grandpa's eyes before adding even more onto his speech, "I-It's hell... I c-can't take it a-anymore!" Yugi had finally finished and dropped out of Solomon's arms as he started to cry even further into the blankets, saturating it with water from his tears.

"Yugi...You should have told me before. I'm going to ring up the school."

"No! D-Don't... You'll make things w-worse."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Y-You may as well. I don't want you t-to get hurt, G-Grandpa. People there a-are m-m-me-merciless... "

"What do you want to do about it then, my boy?"

"Die... I-I just want to... d-die..."

There was a silence in the room before Solomon got up off the bed, slowly and left the room. Closing the door behind him. He stared at the ground before he made his way down the stairs and to his laptop.

* * *

Solomon spent three hours on his laptop trying to find a new house, in a new city. Successfully, he managed to find a small home which had a shop in the front of it, two bedrooms, one kitchen, shop in the front, one dining room and one living room. Perfect. It didn't cost so much, so it was easy to move there. '_I hope Yugi doesn't have a problem here._' Solomon smiled to himself and congratulated as it was quite far away from his city in Tokyo right now. "Yugi, come down here for a moment would you?" Solomon asked, trying not to yell.

Holding back the tears, Yugi walked down the stairs being as light-footed as he could. Small sobs and sniffles were making their way out and he tried to prevent them from escaping, unfortunately he failed. Tears were sluggishly making their way down the young boy's face. He staggered into the room and sat down on the couch away from his Grandpa. Yugi nodded his head which signaled for Solomon to continue. "Yugi, I know how upset with the school and its students. So, I've decided for us to move house. I promise, you can have a say in this, Yugi. We're moving to Domino and you'll be going to a school there. I promise, everything will be fine." Solomon requested.

Yugi nodded his head hesitantly and picked up a tissue from the tissue box which sat next to him. He wiped his tears from his eyes and stood up. "...Okay..." He whispered, walking off to the bathroom. As soon as he reached the bathroom, he turned on the shower, setting the temperature to medium. He took his shirt off revealing his bare chest. For a small boy, he had quite a built up body. He then removed his trousers and stepped into the relaxing shower. He lifted his head and embraced the warm water which splashed along his frozen body. He cringed at the first couple of seconds, but then he got used to it. The cuts and bruises all over his body were really starting to get painful from being smashed by the water. He endured the pain and continued to engulf the shower water, relaxing his muscles.

About ten minutes later, he stepped out of the wonderfully enchanting shower feeling slightly happier and fresh. The blood from the cuts which he'd covered were gone, just leaving empty wounds. It was the weekend, so he could stay up longer practicing new dueling techniques and strategies, whilst creating an even stronger deck which would make him indestructible.

His Grandpa opened his door to check if he'd eaten, though the chances of that were slim. Just as he knew, the food was still sat on the plate, untouched and now cold and disgusting. "Yugi?" Solomon asked. This caused Yugi's head to quickly turn to his Grandpa when he heard his voice. He weakly smiled at his Grandpa in an attempt to make him happier, but his Grandpa just weakly smiled back and left the room, silently.

That night, Yugi was having an awful nightmare, he was tossing and turning, crying in his sleep and giving off agitated, low groans by which you could tell he wasn't happy. He woke up screaming and wailing "No! Please, don't!" which made his Grandpa burst into the room! He cradled Yugi in his arms, reassuring him that everything was fine and that it was all a nightmare.

"Yugi, we're moving on Sunday, get some more sleep, it's four in the morning." His Grandpa croaked.

"G-Grandpa..." He sobbed, "Don't go..."

"It's fine, everything's fine."

After a few minutes, Yugi fell back asleep and this time peacefully. Tears still flowing down his face. Solomon laid Yugi back down on his bed and tucked him in. He stroked his hair out of his face and went back into his room and fell asleep himself.

* * *

In the morning, Yugi woke up realising what had happened last night. He put his hands to his cheeks and felt how swollen they had become. He picked himself up and out of bed, going to the bathroom with his toothbrush. As he walked into the bathroom, he reached for the toothpaste and pressed it out of the tube. Doing all of this, he stared into the mirror, examining his crimson red cheeks from where the tears had soaked in.

A couple of minutes later, Yugi walked back into his room and started to pack up for tomorrow. Everything was packed, except one thing. He almost forgot to pack his deck and his duel disk! If he had forgotten that, he'd be rushing straight back. He walked over to his desk and picked up his deck, he also picked up his spare cards which he kept in his drawer. After everything was packed, he walked downstairs and put his suitcase in the living room for tomorrow. He looked at the clock which was directly above him and noticed it was ten. He quickly put some toast in the toaster and waited for it to pop back up. When it did, he spread butter all over the toast before taking a bite out of it. Like always, the toast was amazing. The warm, crusty bread was just stunningly delicious.

After his breakfast, he called out to Solomon "Hey, Grandpa, I'm going out for a little bit. See you soon." He didn't get a reply, but he knew that his Grandpa had heard him. He walked out of the door to the house and continued through the small town which was on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Yugi was causally strolling along in the forest when he heard strange footsteps behind him. His eyes grew wide with fear as he quickly turned around to see his worst nightmare. He was stood with four boys surrounding him, closing in on him, making him feel weak and tiny. Yugi couldn't run, because there were four of them, one at each side. "Well, well, well... Who do we have here?" One of them said, grinning. His eyes filled with excitement and rage.

"Looks like li'l Yugi to me." Another said, laughing hysterically and coming towards him with rope.

"Nope, more like a squirming rat!" One behind him chuckled.

One of the vicious boys charged straight up to Yugi, knocking him over! Another boy grabbed the rope and tied his legs up extremely tight, just so Yugi couldn't escape, not to forget his legs were all numb from the tightness of the rope. They also tied up his hands, finger by finger, wrist by wrist. By now, both his hands and his legs were red raw from the rope. He felt someone immensely heavy press their foot on him, squishing him to the ground. His lungs were getting crushed into the ground; making it difficult for Yugi to breathe.

His vision blurring slightly, he managed to see a figure come close to him with a knife. He pushed up Yugi's sleeve and dragged the knife along his arm, lightly, but hard enough to create a long trail of blood leading down it. Right now, Yugi was in tears. He was frightened. All he could do was wait for this chaos to end.

An hour later, the boys who were laughing at watching Yugi squirm, cry and squeal at the pain and terror, eventually left. He was covered in slits, bruises and blood. He hadn't been in as much agony as this. He was still tied up, but not that it mattered because he knew he was going to die, whether he committed suicide, or whether he bled to death.

His eyes were slowly drooping as the rain started to pour, the mud around him began to get slushy and liquidized. It was running through his hair and all over his body. His vision was blacking out as he started to fall into the dark abyss, slowly fading away into the shadows...


	2. Mysterious Man

Yugi slowly regained consciousness as he noticed that he was still in the forest, tied up. There was something coming towards him. The sky above him was no longer the cheerful blue it was earlier, it had black. The dusk of the night sky had made the silhouette hide within the shadows. Yugi could do nothing but panic and squirm around. The figure had jet-black robes on with a hood. Its hair was dangling down out of his hood which was coloured white. Not just any white, but chrome white. The moonlight reflected on his hair which then illuminated the darkness around. The silhouette kept strolling towards Yugi, gradually get slower, but closer.

As soon as the figure had reached Yugi, he noticed the mysterious figure towered over him. The character mentioned lowered his body down to Yugi, as Yugi tried to look at his face. The man's face was completely blacked out. He couldn't see anything apart from his eyes; they were crimson red. The shade of red which resembled blood. Blood in which the monstrous character craved. Who was he? Or better yet, _what _is he?

The abyss of which surrounded him covered the whole forest in darkness. The darkness which had hidden the mysterious figure. The man opened his mouth which showed his pearly white teeth. He saw fangs. Fangs which could rip through layers of metal. "Yugi..." The man whispered in a sinister tone, as they both glared into each others' eyes. Yugi's showing fear and fright; The man's showing hunger and exhilaration. Yugi kept quiet as tears rolled down his face. He couldn't escape. "I will be back... I will be watching you... Forever..." He continued. Suddenly, he lifted up a knife which was held in a firm grip and sliced down Yugi's ropes! Yugi's eyes were shut tightly, tears rushing down is face as he thought the end was near. Yet he was wrong. The ropes which had constricted Yugi were gone. His eyes opened to see this and he looked around to see nothing but the forest. The forest at this time of night was drenched with evil.

There had been many rumors about the forest at the hour of twilight. Yugi scrambled to his feet and ran. He ran as fast as he could to escape from this horrible realistic nightmare. He thought he would have been killed for sure! The monster's words echoed in his mind, _'I will be back... I will be watching you... Forever...'_

Yugi finally managed to make it home to hear a sobbing from the living room. The sobbing came from an old, fragile man. '_Grandpa!_' He thought to himself. He staggered into the room to find his Grandpa crying on the couch. "G-Grandpa..?" He said, with a questioning tone. His Grandpa looked at the mysterious voice behind him and noticed it was his Grandson!

"Yugi!" He yelled with surprise. At this moment, they were both in tears, hugging each other. "I-I thought I lost you..." he mentioned.

"I-I'm s-sorry... The b-bullies... they... they..." He sobbed, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay, Yugi. We're moving tomorrow, my boy." Solomon replied.

After a while, the hug eventually broke up and Yugi went upstairs. He collapsed on his bed and started to cry. Tears of sadness and despair coated the bed and he eventually managed to sleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Yugi had awoke. The sun outside was shining brightly, dancing around joyfully to a start of a new day. Yugi noticed the beautiful yellow-gold sphere outside and realised that it was Sunday; the moving day. He trailed off downstairs and noticed his Grandpa had already awakened. "Good Morning, Yugi." His Grandpa spoke, giving him a smile. "We're moving today, so I want you to check if you have everything." He added. Yugi nodded and poured out some cereal into a bowl. The house became silent as both of them began to eat. Yugi stood up and walked towards his suitcase to check if he had packed everything. After rummaging through all of his stuff, he came to a conclusion that he had everything - or at least all the important stuff.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Yugi Muto along with his Grandpa, Solomon Muto climbed into the car, making sure all of their stuff is also in the car. For safe keeping, Yugi put on his duel disk and inserted his cards, just so he knew where it was and so he couldn't lose it. He kept glancing back at the house, then glancing in front of him. He knew for sure he would never miss the house. He also knew that he wouldn't miss the school or its students. The cruelty he had been through for years had finally ended. Although thinking about the school was painful, mentally. His stomach word turn every time he remembered the tormenting torture; the fearless fiends attacking him; the agonising anguish.

They drove passed a few familiar faces; the bullies. Seeing them glare maliciously at Yugi and smirking at him criminally made Yugi's eyes widened with discomfort. He quickly faced the front and took a deep breath. '_Everything is perfectly fine, Yugi. Nothing to worry about - especially now that you're away from them._' He reassured himself, '_I'll meet some new people; hopefully friends._' He tried to cloud his mind with hope, however it didn't work. His mind was still darkened from the pain he had been caused for years which had finally came to an end, unless it continued at his school... Or unless they followed him there, forcing his life to be even more miserable.

They had finally left the town, although they were still travelling. Domino was quite far away from where they had came, but no matter the distance, Yugi knew he couldn't run away and hide from his past for long. He knew it would slowly creep back upon him. He knew not everything will go great, sure he might get one or two friends, but simultaneously, he also might acquire some rivals and/or bullies too. It was only a matter of time before that happened. He can't tell the future of what its mysteries are. It will all be revealed in due time.


	3. Brilliant Beginnings

They had eventually arrived at their new house to notice it was called the 'Kame Game Shop', it looked decent considering that it was a shop and a house. Yugi stepped out of the car and grabbed his suitcase, making sure his duel disk was still strapped onto his arm and his deck still in it. Yugi looked around at his surroundings. The building was kind of small, it had a large red door, with a blue wall around it. The rest of the building's walls were a creamy colour with a slight tint of yellow. Other than the blue wall, the roof was a lime green colour. The building was on a corner, so he had no neighbours. However, behind the shop was a large building, it was probably a building which belonged to a company, it was the same on the otherside, apart from a few trees stood between them; that and a road.

Yugi ran inside of the building to get a closer look. As soon as he stepped inside, he saw the inside of the shop, it looked pretty awesome, considering it appeared to be bigger than what he'd expected. Behind the shop was a different building, but it still belonged to the new owners; Yugi and his Grandpa. As he wandered off into the building, he saw the living room which had a small T.V, something what you would use somewhere in the early 2000's/Late 1990's. Not that it mattered, the sofa was really comfortable, it made him want to just drift off into the dream world where he didn't have to care about anything. However, he continued to wander around finding himself in the kitchen, like the other room, this one was quite small. It had all the basics though, for example, a table with chairs, an oven, a worktop, etc, etc.

He then noticed a flight of stairs and cruised up the stairs to find three different rooms. He ventured to the first one which appeared to be a bathroom. It was unusually big for a bathroom, but that didn't matter to him. It contained a toilet, a shower which could be also used as a shower, next to the shower was a sink. The bathroom was remarkably clean, just what he'd expected to see in a bathroom, it disgusted Yugi to see an unclean bathroom. It made him want to throw up, because of all the germs, though in other rooms it didn't matter if they were dirty; just the bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom, glancing behind him and visited the other two rooms. They looked exactly the same which was great. They each held a bed and a desk, along with a cupboard for their clothes. "Hey, Grandpa? The room on the left is mine!" He shouted playfully.

"Alright, hehehe." His Grandpa chuckled, glad his Grandson was ecstatic about the house, he knew he would have liked it, because Yugi wasn't a fan of immensely vast mansions which could fit about four hundred people in them if you stood them shoulder to shoulder. "So, do you like your new home?"

"Like it?" Yugi questioned, "I love it!" He exclaimed. "So, am I going to that new school tomorrow?"

"Yes, my boy, you can't miss your first day of school, and as it's getting late right now, you should sleep."

Yugi knew his Grandpa was right, he had to go to sleep, the moonlight was shining through the windows as the silver-like orb in the sky lulled him to sleep as he tucked himself into his bed. Slowly and peacefully drifting off to sleep...

* * *

In the morning, Yugi woke up and looked around the room. He held a bewildered expression on his face as he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. He then remembered that him and his Grandpa had moved house! He silently cheered to himself as he had managed to runaway from his dreadful past for now. He knew he would run into the bullies some day in the future because of the hate-filled smirks they had given him along with their deadly glares which made him even more uncomfortable thinking about it. Shaking it off, he got himself dressed, brushed his teeth, had a wash and made his way downstairs to greet his Grandpa and eat his breakfast. After his breakfast, he waved his Grandpa goodbye as his Grandpa smiled at Yugi's joyful expression which hadn't been shown in years. It was amazing to see Yugi finally smile without it being either a weak smile or a false smile.

On his way to school, Yugi was amazed to see that Domino was a wonderful city, it was really a small city which made Yugi wonder how it looked colossal from being inside of it.

About ten minutes later, he reached his school. He casually strode into the school looking at all the students who passed him. They all stared at him back as he lowered his head; Yugi felt intimidated due to the fact that everyone was taller than him and they were staring him down. This made Yugi feel timid and frightened, the reason for this is because Yugi is shy, he doesn't attention, and he especially doesn't like it when people make him feel worse than what he really is. So, he kept his eyes forward and walked towards the principle's office. There he was greeted and told to sit down.

"So, what is your name, young man?" The principle asked.

"Yugi, Yugi Muto." He responded maturely.

"I see, Mr. Muto. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Alright, I'm assigning you to class ten." He then handed Yugi a piece of paper with his lessons written on it, "This is your timetable, now to get to class ten, you need to go down the hall way, turn right and keep walking until you see a door which says '10' on it. Alright?"

Yugi shook his head quietly before being dismissed into his class. He walked down the empty corridor of the school whilst following the directions of which the principle had told him to follow. He then met with a door which read the number '10' on it, he slowly opened the door to see a class full of students and a teacher stood in front. The teacher didn't seem all bad, her hair drifted to the back of her knees and were an azure blue, her smile was welcoming as Yugi entered the classroom. Her large eyes met with Yugi's as her green eyes glittered from the sunlight. "Hello, and who might you be?" Her angelic voice spoke.

"I-I'm Yugi Muto... I just moved here... I live at the Kame Game Shop just around the corner."

"Welcome to my class, Yugi! Now please, sit down next to Joey Wheeler over there."

Yugi nodded his head as he followed her instructions and drifted down the classroom to sit next to Joey. Joey was a male student with short, puffy blonde hair. His smile wasn't so reassuring, because one look at him and you could tell he was a total prankster. The blonde student's light brown eyes showed welcoming, yet they also showed the need to do something rash to get attention and make the whole class laugh loudly. Joey was the class clown/prankster. He could make anyone laugh if they even looked directly into his eyes.

Joey then turned his attention to the boy next to him, he whispered over to him, "Hey, so you're Yugi Muto right?".

Yugi nodded his head as Joey smiled back, "Well, I'm Joey Wheeler." He whispered proudly.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi whispered back, trying not to make a bad impression.

"So, Yugi, I want you to come sit with me and my friends at lunch, okay? I don't want you to be sat on your own. It's awful to see new kids with no friends."

"A-Alright." Yugi nodded, forcing a smile. They then both switched their attention to the teacher as she began to ramble on about something to do with maths, Yugi didn't know seen as though he wasn't listening before as he just met his new friend.


	4. Fantastic Friends

Lunch time arrived quicker than expected and Yugi Muto made his way to the lunch hall, entering he was amazed by how large the whole place was. He then made his way to the queue and waited patiently for it to end so then he would grab some food, of course he knew all school food was the same; horrible and disgusting. After the queue had ended, Yugi picked up a tray and continue walking to get a good look at the food. The burgers didn't exactly look edible, neither did the slop which he was guessing that it was chilli (or at least he'd hoped it was chilli.) The reason it didn't exactly look edible was because he swore he saw green stuff growing on it, as well as movement. However, looks usually lie so he picked whatever he could and then walked off.

Just as he was about to sit down on an empty table, he heard someone shout his name, "Yugi!", someone with a Brooklyn accent... Joey... He remembered that he said he would sit with Joey and Joey's friends, so he turned his head around the room to find the tall, blonde person he had spoken to earlier in class. "Yugi!" Joey repeated. This time Yugi faced in the direction of the voice and noticed a table in the corner, far from the other tables. '_How did I not see that?_' Yugi thought to himself as he made his way to the isolated table. He saw that there was one remaining seat next to a smaller student, even though he was taller than Yugi, he wasn't as tall as all the others, but wasn't the shortest either. The student had white hair, with amber-brown eyes which were quite large, just like Yugi's. The other person who was also sat next to Yugi looked quite similar to him. He had blonde bangs which hung down his face and black hair with crimson tips, however, unlike Yugi's hair, the other boy had electric-like streaks that ran up his. Also, his eyes were more narrowed and serious than the smaller boy's.

"What're ya waitin' for?" Joey asked energetically, "Sit down."

"O-Okay." He replied, nervously.

All of the boys stared at Yugi as he sat down anxiously. Joey giggled as he saw Yugi sat next to his taller look-a-like. "What?" The look-a-like asked in concern.

"You two look like twins, but you're taller." He laughed, trying to hold it in. Yugi face palmed and stared at the student sat next to him.

"So, what is your name?" The taller boy asked.

"Y-Yugi, Yugi Muto." He hesitated.

All the boys stared in shock as Yugi Muto, King of Games has entered the school, in their group! He lowered himself on his seat as he realised everyone apart from Joey was gawking at him. Redness overtook his face as he blushed heavily, before he finally and silently came out with, "Yes. I'm King of Games. Now please stop looking at me."At this, everyone laughed as his blush grew more and more until his whole face turned into a dark crimson coloured.

"Oh Yugi, you don't get it." Came another voice from across the table, he looked just like the boy next to him with white hair, however his hair was less tamed than the other. His voice was also quite darker than the boy sat next to him too. In fact, he looked like the evil version of the snow haired boy. "I'm Bakura, by the way."

"Oh yeah! Intros!" Joey mentioned. "This guy sat next to me is Seto Kaiba, he's a child billionaire! Also the tallest one out of us all. He's kinda evil, but if ya get into trouble with money, just call 'im. As long as you're his friend, you got no worries." He gestured to the boy next to him with dark brown hair and a stern look. "The guy next to ya who looks like you is called Yami. Yami Sennen. The other guy next to ya is Ryou Bakura, his look-a-like you've already met is Bakura.", "Them two are Malik and Marik. Malik is the slightly shorter one with the hair which isn't gravity defying. Whereas Marik's hair is the weirdest here and he's the taller one with more muscle tone."

"So, hey..." Yugi said facing Yami who smiled down at him which caused him to blush lightly.

"Hey." Yami replied, pretending not to notice his blush

"So, Yug', tell us something 'bout yourself?" Joey said, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, well um... My Grandpa and I live in the house attached to the Kame Game shop; we also work in the shop too, so I can get free Duel Monster cards and free games..."

"What else?"

"I-I'm really good at Egyption history because my Grandpa goes on expeditions there."

'_Let's see if he knows about my past._' "So", Yami chuckled, "What do you know about the Ancient Pharaoh over five thousand years ago?"

"His name is Atem Sennen and he was a great King who defeated the evil 'Ring Thief Bakura' and Zorc."

'_So he does know... Excellent._'

Bakura pouted at this as Yami chuckled away, winking at him. Bakura shook his head in a 'Yami, you're dead' kind of way.

* * *

As school finally ended, Yugi was walking home alone. The sun was shining and everything went amazing today. He finally had some friends! After years and years of pain and torture, he can experience friendship. However, when Yugi met Yami, he had a strange feeling inside of him. A feeling where he wanted to be with Yami always, a feeling in which he could never hate or regret. What was that feeling? Could it be love? Shaking it off, Yugi continued walking until he heard muttering behind him. He turned around and noticed he was being followed by the group he met earlier. He also set his eyes on Yami. His golden-blonde streaks shimmering in the light, his amethyst eyes glowing with happiness, whilst his smile was boundlessly enjoyable. The group stopped in front of him as they all gave him awkward smiles.

"I told you guys to be quiet!" Joey yelled playfully. "Now you ruined the surprise!"

"Sorry, it was Bakura." Marik mentioned.

"No it wasn't, it was Seto."

"Blame it on the rich kid, why don't you? I'll have you sued in a matter of minutes. Besides, it was Yami."

"Oh of course... No, it was Joey."

"Ehehehe..." Joey smiled clumsily.

"What's this surprise?" Yugi asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, we was going to come behind you and surprise you, but these guys wasn't going to shut up!"

"I told you, it was Bakura!" Marik whined.

"Do we really have to go through this again, it was-"

"Alright, alright I get it!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So, Yug' do you mind if we come visit you?"

"Sure."

"Alright!"

* * *

They all arrived at Yugi's house by going in through the front door of the shop, Yugi lifted up the counter with a special key and allowed them to come in, noticing new packages, he told everyone to go upstairs whilst he spoke with his Grandpa.

"Hey, Grandpa, I'm home. I also brought my new friends here." Said Yugi.

"That's marvelous, my boy."

"Oh, Grandpa, what are those new packages?"

"They're the new game consoles I ordered. Kaiba corp just invented them a few days ago and I was the first to order them."

"Speaking of Kaiba corp, Seto Kaiba is upstairs right now."

"That's wonderful. How about you go upstairs with the new game right now and test it out. It's complicated, but Seto could teach you a thing or two."

"Alright."

Yugi took off into the shop and lifted up some of the boxes. He carried them upstairs noticing that they were actually quite light. He opened the door and everyone looked at him. Joey was lying lazily on the bed, Marik was play fighting with Malik, Bakura and Ryou were gazing into each other's eyes. Yami on the other hand was fiddling with a puzzle that Yugi was unable to complete. Yugi was surprised that Yami actually completed it, he set down the boxes and walked over to Yami, holding up the puzzle, "How did you do it! I've been working on this for ages!" Yugi laughed.

"It's one of the things I'm good at." He winked.

Yugi chuckled and turned to face everyone, "Everyone, my Grandpa is allowing me to give you guys these. They're new" He then turned to face Kaiba with a smirk, "And they're the first order from Kaiba corp."

"So that's who ordered all the limited edition ones." Kaiba smirked.

"So, Kaiba. My Grandpa says that this is difficult, care to teach us?"

"Okay, they're basically real-life games. You slip on the goggles in the box and you're basically in a different world. You get to be one of these: Ghost, Vampire, Werewolf, Human, Mage, Dragon and Dragon Slayer. You can't choose what you want to be, because it's based on your personality."

"Shall we all try them out?" Yugi questioned, smiliing.

"Yeah!" They all yelled as they put them on.


	5. Ace Adventure

**With Yugi-**

Yugi entered the mysterious realm as it looked as if he was floating in the air. The room around him seemed tremendously illimitable. The burst with different and radiant colours as a robotic female voice spoke, "Hello, Character132."

"Hello?" Yugi asked, apprehensively.

"What is your name?" The voice said.

"Yugi Muto."

"Yugi Muto, please wait whilst we are scanning your personality."

"..."

"Scanning complete. You bottle up anger inside of you, waiting for somewhere you can just explode. You can be friendly to those who accept you in this world, however there are many who don't. Around new people you sometimes hide in the shadows of shyness. However, around good friends you can be as loud as a roaring dragon. Is this correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"Thank you. You are the dragon character. You may enter the world."

"Alright."

"If you are in need of tips, just say 'Tips' and a menu will appear in front of you. To exit the game say 'Exit' and you will leave."

"Thanks."

A random portal appeared in front of Yugi as he scanned it. It had a golden rim with diamond jewels decorating it. The portal appeared to be plain white. Despite the dangers, Yugi entered the world, ready to continue with the game...

* * *

**With Joey -**

Joey looked around as he was inside of a room, he wandered it mysteriously as he shouted, "Hello?!". No answer. Dropping to the floor, he heard a female voice. "Hello, Character 129."

"Hello!"

"What is your name?"

"Joey Wheeler!" He said with pride.

"Joey Wheeler, please wait as we scan your personality."

"..."

"Scanning complete. It appears that you have a great sense of humor, and you are usually always happy. You help out as much as you can, but despite the kindness, there is some hidden darkness which is your evil. You use that evil to protect the people closest to you. You also lack common sense, although it is replaced by your bravery. Is this correct?"

"Yes. That's me!"

"Thank you. You are a dragon slayer. You may enter the world."

"Alright! ... How do I get out?"

"A portal will appear in front of you shortly. If you need help, say 'Tips' and a menu will come up. If you want to exit, say 'Exit' and you will leave."

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of Joey. Without thinking, as usual, Joey took a running jump into it, joining the world and its inhabitants.

* * *

**With Marik -**

"Heeey?!" He shouted, "If you don't tell me where I am, I'm going to kill you!"

"Hello, Character082" A female voice appeared from nowhere

"Hey." Marik said with anger

"What is your name?"

"Marik Ishtar."

"Marik Ishtar, please wait as we scan your personality."

"Whatever, hurry up. I don't have all day!"

"Scanning complete. You are an evil character. You love death and destruction. As well as the need for mind controlling, you have the need for creating eternal darkness. Is this correct."

"Just about."

"Thank you. You are a vampire. Please enter the world. Say 'Tips' for tips and 'Exit' to exit the game. Please wait whilst a portal appears."

* * *

**Just so I don't bore you with the same thing over an over again, I'm going to shorten it to the personality part.**

* * *

**With Malik -**

"You are kind on the inside with a heart of gold. However, there is something inside of you which is dying to be let out. That is your dark side. You prefer to stay on the sidelines to help out your friends. You're not so amazing with hand-to-hand combat, that is why you prefer to stay back and help by communicating. You are a mage."

* * *

**With Ryou -**

"You aren't very violent, and you prefer to stay loyal to your friends. Everything they say, goes. You don't care much about your opinion as long as your friends are happy. You are a human."

* * *

**With Yami -**

"You are helpful to everyone and considered a hero to a lot. You're extremely athletic with amazing skills. You protect your friends with all your might, and you would even sacrifice yourself for them. You are a dragon slayer."

* * *

**With Bakura -**

"You are a malicious criminal with a mastermind. You prefer to lurk in the shadows and then strike. Even though you're evil, sometimes you still care. Your loyalty rewards your greatly; sometimes you prefer to be alone. You are a werewolf."

* * *

**With Seto - **

"You are a lonely soul who wishes to be everywhere at once. You are only noticed by your fame, but you also have a cold heart. Despite this, people look up to you. Some even fear you. You are a ghost."

"You are so getting replaced" he muttered.

* * *

As each of them entered the world, they noticed that they were in places which suited their character. Yugi (Dragon), in a dark cave, away from society. Joey (Dragon Slayer), in an old tavern with another Dragon Slayer, Yami. Seto (Ghost), in a mansion which is haunted by ghosts, the mansion is old and drained of all life. Bakura (Werewolf), in the depths of the forest where darkness is hiding him, making it easy for him to kill his prey. Ryou (Human), casually in a normal village house. Malik (Mage), in a dark cavern with symbols around the room. Marik (Vampire), in a mansion deep within the forest to hide yourself.

* * *

**Joey and Yami in the tavern -**

"What the hell?" Yami muttered as he was strangely teleported into a random tavern. There wasn't anyone around apart from another person, he was wearing black armour with a strong tinted shine. His head was the only place which wasn't covered up. He then looked down at himself and noticed he looked the exact same. He looked at the other Dragon Slayer and saw his short, but puffy blonde hair, and his dark brown eyes. "Joey!" Yami shouted. "Is that you?!"

"Yami?" Joey asked, turning around to face an armoured warrior. "You're a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Yeah, I wonder what the others got."

"It'd be pretty funny if the others got something terrible!"

Both of them had a laugh as they finally decided to leave the tavern and go out into the town and search for their friends.

"So, Yami. Where should we look? That weird, destroyed mansion-thingy over there, the forest or the mountains."

"Well, we're Dragon Slayers, so let's go to that mountain. Maybe we'll find a dragon, then kill it." He joked.

Joey turned towards the mountains and started to march off towards there."Mountains it is!"

* * *

**Yugi in the mountains -**

"Where am I?" Yugi asked himself out loud, knowing that he was the only one there. Yugi examined his surroundings and realised that he was in a cave, far from the village. The cave as extremely dark, however Yugi for some reason didn't seem to care. It was as if he liked it being dark, he felt safer and stronger. The cave wasn't the only thing he noticed as he had noticed he was taller, like extremely taller. He looked down at himself whilst noticing he had claws, claws which were blade-like, claws which held death in them. '_That's right, I'm a dragon! I just hope my friends aren't Dragon Slayers_', Yugi thought to himself, oblivious to the fact two of his friends are Dragon Slayers.

He stood up and walked around for a bit, getting used to being a dragon. He manages to swish his tail forward so he could see it, for sure his tail was extremely long and strong. It has a razor-sharp edge on it, just so he can stab his opponents. Yugi was a black dragon and his claws were crimson red; the colour of blood along with the blade of his tail.

He walked over towards the lake inside of the mountain just to see his reflection. He had horns which pointed upwards like a triceratops. Even though he only had two horns on his for head, they were gold, along with the spikes which ran down his back, just in between his wings. His wings usually stuck to his sides, but the web of his wings were golden too. Just the bone-part of the wing was black. A black which was more like charcoal. It described death if you would look straight at him. His eyes were red, and animal-like. They were filled with rage and thirst for the demise of humans.

Just then, he heard strangers outside his mountain. The pupils of his tiger-shaped eyes became thinner as he smelled their blood. The strangers entered the dull and darkened cave. They couldn't see anything because of the darkness which engulfed the abyss.

*Grrrrr*

The armoured slayers heard a monstrous growl. A growl which tried to warn them off. Unfortunately, their bravery wouldn't let them back down. "Hey, Yami! We got 'dis one!" One of the hunters said.

"Don't be too rash, Joey. We can't see it. It has the benefit of the darkness."

"Joey, Yami?" The dragon growled as it stepped forward to see the Dragon Slayers. He was slightly taller than them, but he was still larger.

"It knows our name!" Joey yelled.

"Kill it!" Yami yelled back.

They swung their swords as soon as the dragon revealed himself, nevertheless their lack of common sense got them flicked away by the might of Yugi's tail. He then stood up on his hind legs and grabbed them with his claws, forcing them to drop their swords as their arms were stuck to their sides.

"It's me!" Yugi shouted, worriedly.

"Who?"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi's a dragon...?" Joey asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I am, now I'm gonna put you down, just don't kill me."

He dropped Joey and Yami down whilst incinerating their swords with his blistering hot flames.

"Well..." Yami said trying to forget everything that just happened. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah, I can."

"This makes it so much easier, Yug'. Can you fly us towards that mansion over there so we can see if our friends are ghosts?"

"Sure. Climb on." Yugi said, lowing himself for the teens to climb on his back. He then stretched his wings and ran towards the edge of the cave and leaped up high in the air, soaring through the sky. Cutting through the wind at the speed of lightning!

Before they knew it, they were at the mansion...


	6. Vicious Vampire

**Joey, Yugi, Yami and Seto -**

As they arrived at the mansion, they climbed off of Yugi's long, spiked dragon back, careful not to impale themselves on the way down. "Can you fit in?" Joey asked directing his speech towards Yugi.

"Yeah, probably. I'll see what dragons can do in the tips menu.", he replied. "Tips!"

A large menu came up in front of Yugi's eyes as he clicked on the 'Dragon Help' button. It read:

'_Dragon Help:_

_A dragon is a beast creature who can be tamed by Dragon Slayers, when tamed, the Dragon is a pet to them. Dragons are unique as they are the only beast on the game that can change their sizes. They are rivaled against the species of Dragon Slayer, however they don't always have to fight as their abilities only get amplified. Some Dragons and Dragon Slayers are allies, when this happens, they can choose a Dragon Slayer to rightfully own them. When danger is around, the Dragon's animal-like pupils become thinner and their instinct kicks in as they growl them to warn them._

_Dragon's abilities;_

_- Fire Breath_

_- Claw and fang extension_

_- Size increase/decrease_

- _Flight_

_- Invisibility in darkness_

_- Speed when flying_

_- See in darkness _'

"I can change my size", Yugi said. "I can also designate a Dragon Slayer to take care of me; but unfortunately I'm like their pet..."

"Who you gon' pick, Yugi?" Joey asked?"

"I'll pick... Yami" He said cheekily.

They all chuckled as Yugi changed his size to just be slightly smaller than what he is right now, to the size of Yami. He then rushed forwards to Yami and brushed underneath his hand, letting Yami's hand slide along is back. Yami blushed at this and so did Yugi. They smiled at each other as Joey snickered. They then turned their attention to the snickering Dragon Slayer and gave him death glares. Joey flinched back as they continued into the house.

Yugi felt as if danger was around, and so his animal-like pupils in his dark, crimson eyes thinned. This signaled danger was near. He lowered his head and let out a growl by instinct. His growl was filled with a deep, malevolent tone. A tone which would scare a whole population of humans away!

"Tell your _pet _to be quiet! Some ghosts are too busy and it doesn't help when you're here, so beat it!"

"Seto..?" Yami asked in confusion, "You're a... ghost?"

"Yes..." Seto replied, blushing as Joey was staring directly at him. "So, who's your pet?"

"I'm not a pet..."

"Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"Hah! I'm surprised the mutt isn't a werewolf, maybe I have to change that..."

"Don't you dare!"

"Guys. Come on, we need to find our friends." Yami said with his usual baritone voice.

"Fine." The others answered.

They left the mansion after they searched it for Seto. The halls seemed as if they were never-ending and the furniture was ancient, shredded and disturbingly creepy. There were claw marks in most of the chairs, whilst there were burn marks on the damaged, creaky, wooden floor and stains all over the smashed walls. For the Dragon Slayers, it was pretty hard to see because of the darkness. The mansion was extremely dusty and abandoned; it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in over five thousand years, although it probably hasn't.

As they reached the door, a ghost appeared in front of them. It wasn't no ordinary ghost like Seto, it had teeth which were razor-sharp. It looked like a monstrous beast, especially with its piercing eyes. It had a translucent body which could be easily passed through if his terrifying looks hadn't freaked them out. Yugi wasn't scared; he knew he could destroy this creature. However, Joey was kind of scared, even though Yami wasn't. Seto just glared into its eyes, knowing ghosts can't do damage to each other. They could touch each other, but not feel it.

"Hey, move outta the way!" Joey shouted, shivering as the atmosphere suddenly went cold as soon as its glare was directed towards him. Then to Yugi. Then to Yami. Yugi stood up on his hind legs as he was now slightly taller than Yami. He put one of his arms around Yami's shoulders to keep him safe, he knew he had to protect him. Yugi gave the evil ghost a warning growl,whilst allowing fire to appear in the back of his throat.

"Go away, Ghost." Seto yelled before Yugi could say anything.

Obediently, the ghost moved away as they made their way out. Seto smirked as the ghost slightly bowed to him. "How did you do that, Kaiba?" Yami asked, smiling at the smaller look-a-like (who was taller right now, but originally Yami is taller than him).

"Well, when I got teleported here from the starting lobby, I had to make myself on top, like always."

"Well, that Kaiba always gotta have someone to do his bidding." Joey murmured whilst Seto smirked at him.

They walked over to the woods as Yugi made himself bigger to what he was at first before he had been slightly shrunken from his abilities. Time seemed to be on their side as they managed to walk into the bizzare forest. However, as soon as they entered the forest, the sun had disappeared. The moon was illuminating the trees around them as it made the forest look enchanted. "I created the game to make the forest scary." Seto said. "When we enter the forest, it instantly turns night for us."

"Smart..." Joey whispered.

Pretending not to hear anything, Seto continued on with all the other supernaturals.

As time passed, they stopped when they were in the depths of the forest. They were all oblivious to the dangers of the mysteriously dangerous forest. All of them except the creator of the game, Seto Kaiba. He snickered and grinned to himself as he didn't want to ruin the surprise for them. They all thought they were somewhat safe, though they were the complete opposite of that.

* * *

**Marik and Bakura -**

"Where the hell am I?" Marik asked himself out loud. "Those idiots are probably searching for me right now. What's this weird feeling in my stomach?" He shook his head before saying, "Tips".

He saw a menu in front of him and scrolled down until he pressed on the '_Vampire Abilities__' _choice. Another menu came up saying

'_Vampires are blood sucking human-type beasts. They live off of the blood from humans. Everyday, vampires need to eat from three humans-type characters. These consist of: Dragon Slayers, Vampires, Mages and Humans. Their unique ability about them is that they are the only creature who can track anyone or anything. The Vampires rival against werewolves._

_Their abilities are:_

_- Tracking,_

_- Can grow wings,_

_- Extend fangs,_

_- Extreme strength_

_- Extend nails/claws which are unbreakable._

_- Mind control'_

"Mind control... wonderful!" Just then, Marik turned around to hear the hissing of an unknown creature. It sounded more like a dogs' growl than anything else. It grew louder and louder until the low-pitched noise became more blood-curling than frightening. Marik realised that he knew what it was. "Come out, wolfy..." His voice sounding disgusted and violent. The growling suddenly came from all sides of him as the wolf was dashing around, hidden in the shadows from the bushes! Then...

*RARGH!* Came from the beastly werewolf as he sunk his teeth into Marik's throat before dragging himself off from him. "Marik?" He whimpered.

"You bastard!" Marik shouted, clenching his fist and throwing rapid bashes and jabs, violently beating up the wolf who had attacked him and gashed a huge wound on his arm of which he ripped off the skin. Eventually, he stopped as the wolf was twitching on the floor in agony. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

The wolf stood up, limply, as he reverted to his human-type form. "Bakura!" He cried. "I'm sorry! Kinda" He cried again, whispering the last part. The werewolf had silver fur growing all around the edges of his face and all along his arms and legs, (He is still wearing clothes, but the fur underneath the clothes poke out at the bottom). His usual silver and untamed hair was slightly longer than what it usually is, but still in its same style. His eyes were half closed from the beatings however they were animal-like and icy-white.

"I-It's nothing. But I will get you back... vampire." He struggled to say, holding his stomach and forcing a smile.

"You did take a chunk out of my arm", Marik hissed.

"Well... we need to... to find a way out of this forest and find out friends."

"I know, Bakura, but I like it here. What if they're coming to us?"

Bakura didn't answer as the smell of smoke hit him like a tonne of bricks. His eyes widened as he smelled the thick scent of smoke and fire. He stared into the distance where the fire was. "Marik?" He whispered, "Can you smell that? Fire..."


	7. Regrouping and Reuniting

**With Marik, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Yugi, Yami -**

"Fire? What fire? I probably did it, sorry." Marik replied cheekily.

"No, I'm serious; but how come you get to take the blame!" Bakura replied

"Let's go check it out."

Bakura nodded at Marik's speech and they both decided to investigate the problem. Bakura turned himself into his wolf form and Marik grew his leathery wings out and flew off. Bakura the wolf ran fast like lightning towards the fire, stopping as soon as he came towards the bushes. He hid behind them as he stalked his prey. Marik flew down towards Bakura, silently, retracting his wings. He too hid in the bushes, slightly hissing in pain as his arm had just been scratched on the wound from a twig.

His hissing sounded like the snake which made the group at the campfire silent. Their eyes widened as they heard deep aggravation from the mysterious creatures hidden within the darkness of the forest. Yugi's dragon eyes widened as the slits in them began to get thin as danger was present. His head snapped towards the bushes as he lowly growled. He stood up on all four legs and cautiously walked over to the bushes, aware of the dangers which lurk in side.

"Great going, vampire. Now there's a dragon onto us." Bakura whispered.

"Who's there?" Yugi asked with a protective tone.

The dragon walked into the bushes and let out a squeal of pain as Bakura had transformed into his werewolf form and struck down the dragon! Biting into his thick scales which caused blood to leak from the open wound. His vision went blurry as the vampire leaped high up into the air, extending his claws as he struck Yugi down. Yugi boomed a furious roar as his swished his tail around to attack the beasts!

"YUGI!" Yami called, pulling out his large blade. He ran straight up with his two-handed sword and cut straight through the bushes, pushing Yugi backwards away from the monstrous killers. "Get back, you beasts!" Yami howled, tears dropping from his eyes as Yugi laid on the floor, unconscious. The dragon boy's size has decreased as he lay motionless on the floor. Yami took a swing at the vampire and the werewolf as they dodged out of the way, putting up their hands.

"Yugi?" The both questioned in a panicked voice.

"Joey, Seto, shield Yugi." Yami said as he lifted up his blade high in the air so that it shone in the moonlight's beam. He was just about to strike when...

"No, please, Yami! It's us, Bakura and Marik!" The werewolf said, causing Yami to stop in his tracks. "Damn, Marik. That's the second person I've nearly killed today who I know..." Bakura mentioned.

"Bakura... Marik...?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you nearly kill Yugi?"

"We kinda thought he as going to kill us..."

"Besides, Yami, it's just a game."

"Yes, and when we go back to reality, if Yugi is still unconscious now, he will still be when we return." Seto mentioned.

"Oh, sorry. Forgive us. Or at least me, not Bakura."

"What?!"

"Eh... Nothing."

"You two, stop it. We forgive you. We just have to get out of this forest first."

"I'm a vampire." Marik said showing his fangs, "I can lead us to the nearest largest amount of blood supply. Where humans will be of course."

"Alright, good. We need to find Malik and Ryou."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them..."

To this, Yami's face vaulted. "Congratulations."

"Ehehehe..."

"Come on, we don't have time to waist."

They all headed towards the nearest town with Marik in the lead which meant that everyone was trailing behind them.

* * *

**With Malik and Ryou -**

"Oh, great. Where am I now?" Ryou shouted in disbelief, as he pondered around in the room. The room he was in looked quite quaint and medieval. Although, it did look cozy too. "Oh, yeah. I'm a human character in this odd game." He adventured around the house, making himself familiar when a knock was heard from his door. At first he didn't hear it, but it happened again. "Coming!" The silver-haired human said. He rushed towards his front door then opened it, giving a warm smile to the figure stood there.

"Ryou?" The figure said.

"Um, yes?" He replied.

"Ryou! It's really you!"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Malik!"

"Oh, hey Malik, come on in."

"Thanks."

Malik led the magician inside and allowed him to sit down in the living room, "So, Malik. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was looking for you, so I was asking everyone here if they had seen you. First of all, I was in the strange, ancient and gloomy cave. The next thing I knew my staff was lighting up and I was instantly teleported here!"

"You are a magician."

"I know. Just, I never expected to do be able to do that."

"The more you know..."

Both teens laughed as they happily as they finally found each other from being in this bizarre game. Malik's eyes moved around the room, studying the room carefully as it became an interest in the awkward silence. "So...uh... Nice place?"

"Thanks!" Ryou chuckled.

* * *

**With the whole gang together -**

Two hours later, Malik and Ryou were casually looking around the town for any familiar faces. Unfortunately, they didn't find any of their friends. A few minutes later, they saw a group of people with some strange monster in their hands, racing towards them! They grew closer and closer each step as they each collided with each other!

"Hey! Watch where ya goin', punks!" Joey yelled.

"Why don't you, can't you see we're looking for out friends!" Malik yelled back.

"Wait, Malik?"

"Wait, Joey?"

"Um, sorry... I guess." Both of them said, as their eyes switched to the unconscious dragon on the floor who was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

"Who's that?" Malik asked.

"It's Yugi." Yami said, leaning down to Yugi whilst picking up the dragon. "He's unconscious, but right now he's slowly coming back, and so we're trying to find a hospital."

"Wait, I think I can heal him. I am a Mage after all."

"That's true. Alright then, let's go find some place to stay."

"Ryou has a home, he's human so he started there."

The whole group looked towards Ryou as he started to back off a bit, surprised at their expressions. "S-Sure. You can come to mine."

They all smiled towards Ryou as he led the way home.

* * *

After a while, they made it back and Ryou led them to his room. He then gestured for Yami to place Yugi on the bed as he told Malik and Yami to stay here and watch over him. The others left the room, quietly as Yugi's large, red dragon eyes were fluttering. He groaned in pain as his wounds were burning and agonising. Yugi's vision finally became better as time passed. He noticed there were two of his friends standing guard over him. One was his look-a-like (If he was in real life), the other was a tanned teen, taller than the other one.

"Y-Yami..? M-Malik?" Yugi whispered weakly.

"Yes, Yugi. We are here for you." Yami said, smiling down at Yugi whilst sliding a hand through his hair. "Malik is here to help you, he's a mage."

"I don't exactly know how to, but I know I can heal... somehow." An idea came to Malik's head as he confidently said, "Tips!"

'_Magicians are human-type creatures and they are rivaled against the Ghost creature. Mages can perform various spells on themselves and others. To perform the spell, you must think of the spell and whisper it. The Magician's unique ability is spell-casting. They are peaceful and get along well with Beast creatures better than Human creatures. The Magician's power to cast spells increase when near a Werewolf or a Dragon if they are in your party._

_Abilities:_

_- Fire spell,_

_- Water Spell,_

_- Earth Spell,_

_- Electric spell,_

_- Healing,_

_- Reviving,_

_- Teleportation,_

_- Telekinesis._'

"Heal" Malik whispered whilst focusing his attention and spell onto Yugi. A green flow of mystical energy flew out of the staff and wrapped its warmth onto Yugi's scaly body. He relaxed as he let the amazing flow of energy sink into his scales and skin. He felt the pain lift from his body and his eyes slowly closing as his mind was drifting away, drifting into the land of dreams filled with happiness and tranquil...

Malik smiled towards Yami and left the room, leaving the Dragon and the Dragon Slayer in the same room as each other. Yami's lilac eyes were softened from seeing Yugi's adorable form. A while ago, Yugi had shrunk down to the form of a baby dragon, due to the lack of his strength. Yugi was quivering because of the cold air surrounding them, the Slayer noticed this and took off his armour, leaving him only in a blank-white vest and coal-black trousers. He snuck in at the behind Yugi, grabbing his sides and pulling him closer to him. Yugi smiled in his sleep as Yami fell asleep slightly after, still clutching onto Yugi.


	8. Returning to Reality

Yami woke up slowly, noticing the figure next to him had his wide red eyes open. They both blushed a dark crimson colour towards each other and sat up. They examined each other as their smiles never faded, same with their continuous blushing. Silence as filled the room when Yami got out and started to put his armour back on. Yugi stood up and slightly grew, just so he was just a little bit smaller than Yami. As the dragon was about to leave the room the Dragon Slayer grabbed his arm. He pulled the dragon closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Their body heat was mainly coming from their face, due to the blushing.

There was no denying it now; Yugi loved Yami and Yami loved Yugi.

Their hug ended after around five minutes and their faces were about an inch apart, gazing into each others' eyes. Yami's were filled with love, compassion, hope. Yugi's were filled with love, warmth and life. "Y-Yugi... I-"

"HELLO!" Joey shouted, bursting through the door.

"Joey... What the hell are you doing here?" Yami questioned aggressively.

"Just wanna'd to make sure you're both awake, ya know. You two were adorable last night; all cuddled up. Haha, I had to stop Marik from taking pictures."

"Uh-"

"It's alright, anyway, we need'a get back to the real world. Kaiba said that every hour on the game is equal to one minute in real life. So we've probably been gone for like, an hour real time. So you need to come into the kitchen, Bakura made some pancakes. Probably poisoned, but who cares!? It's food! I'm starvin'"

"Alright, we'll be out there in a second." Yugi commented.

Joey left the room leaving both of the lovers' faces deep and dark red. They were like tomatoes because of the colour. "Anyway, Yugi... I... Uh, I need to ask you something."

"I do too, when we're back in the real world we'll talk privately."

With that, both of them left the room and took off to the kitchen. They could smell the thick scent of pancakes; it was scrumptious. The warm air heated the house from the kitchen, as well as coating everything with the sweet smell, it overwhelmed them! As they reached the kitchen, they saw all of them snickering at them. "What?" Yami asked defensively.

"You two are totally in love!" Marik shouted whilst laughing and nearly choking on his food.

"Uh..." Yugi and Yami both turned their head away from each other, their faces flushed with redness.

"See, they're blushing!"

Millions of 'Aw's came from all of the supernaturals as Yami and Yugi sat down and picked up their food; next to each other.

* * *

Half an hour later when everyone had gotten used to them two being in love, Kaiba started to speak, "Alright guys. We all need to go back to the real world before; as you've probably heard, one hour here is one minute in real life. So, when we exit the game and rejoin, we will be here in the exact same places. The mutt-"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Like I said, the mutt will invite you to a party, this way we will be able to stay in touch with each other, see each others' abilities, health, online status, etc."

"Exit." Came all the voices in the room as they each left, one by one. They dissolved into little digital shards, scattering away as they were loaded into the free and real world.

* * *

"Aw, man. Yug' that was awesome!" Joey squealed in excitement. "We gotta do it again tomorrow."

"I agree, it will be amazing. Maybe we get to kill people..." Bakura said, making Marik laugh evilly.

"So, I'm guessing we all have to go now, so see you guys tomorrow at school." Kaiba said.

"Bye" All the voices echoed.

They all took their goggles which Yugi gave to them, along with their boxes and left. All but one of them left. Yami. "Don't you have to go, Yami?"

"We said we'd talk, privately."

"True, how about we meet at the park in an hour? I need to do my homework right now, so I can't."

"Alright." Yami said, grinning with joy as he left.

* * *

'_That was one amazing game._' Yugi spoke inside his head, '_I really hope they all forget about what happened on the night in the game. I-I love Yami, but what will everyone else think? That was waaaay too embarrassing..._'

* * *

The weekend is just around the corner and Yugi and his friends are in their final class, watching the clock, awaiting for it to toll its last toll for a couple of days. '_3... 2... 1..._'

DING DING DING

"And that's the end of class for today, you are all dismissed. Have a nice weekend."

All the students stood up and raced for the door which was the exit to the hellish prison. Yugi had felt something vibrate in his pocket, '_My phone!_' he thought. So, he reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone, '_1 New_ Message' it read.

'_Hey, Yug' it's me Joey Wheeler. Ya comin' 'round t'mine? I'm havin' a sleepover and I already text Marik and Yami. I'm gonna text the others, but don't text me back if you're comin', just bring your GameGoggles and your clothes and stuff. Oh yeah, and you can have dinner at my place. You can go home anytime before four in the afternoon tomorrow_'

"Definitely." Yugi said out loud as he was walking down the streets, the sun shone through the sky, wildly as today was the beginning of a heatwave. Even though the heat was unbearable, it was still wonderful to walk about, enjoying its heat.

Yugi eventually reached home, worn out. Carrying a bag filled with loads books in the blazing heat dragged him down and it made him extremely exhausted. He faltered upstairs, staggered into his room and threw his bag on his bed; along with himself. After a while, he scraped himself off of his now-sweat-coated bed and flung himself in the shower. He turned the temperature down to a freezing 0. The freezing water bashed against his sweltering skin which made the shower feel more gratifying and relaxing.

Refreshed, he stumbled out of the shower and put some clean clothes onto his body. "Grandpa?!" He shouted from his room, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Yugi?" He answered back.

"I'm going to Joey's for a sleepover, okay? Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Seto, Ryou and him are hopefully all going to be there."

"That's fine, my boy."

"He also said I can have dinner at his."

"Okay. Be back tomorrow by five."

"Okay, thanks!"

After that conversation, Yugi shot to his desk and picked up a different bag to his school bag. He also picked up his duel-belt and slid his duel monster cards inside it. He also put his duel disk inside of his bag, gently and carefully. He didn't want to break it. Along with his dueling equipment, he placed his GameGoggles in the bag, but in a different compartment and placed his clothes in with the duel disk. Yugi couldn't forget to pack his other necessities like his toothbrush and his other stuff for his wash-kit.

After he had done, he threw the bag over his shoulder and strolled downstairs, "Goodbye Grandpa, see you tomorrow!" He said, waving back to him as he left out the door.


	9. Telling the Truth

**Okay, before I get started, thank you ALL for reviewing :D Thanks for your reviews which have been helping me along the way :P. If I didn't get the support all of you are giving me right now, I probably wouldn't have continued with this; but of course I will. For you guys, my awesome li'l helpers ;D**

* * *

Yugi had made it to Joey's house as he knocked on his door. "Joey?" He said, hoping to get an answer. "It's me, Yugi." A minute later the door had opened and Yugi saw Yami standing at the door. As soon as their eyes met, both of their faces had turned a dark crimson due to their conversation in the park a couple of days ago, (An hour after they had first returned from the game world).

* * *

~Flashback~

_They all took their goggles which Yugi gave to them, along with their boxes and left. All but one of them left. Yami. "Don't you have to go, Yami?"_

_"We said we'd talk, privately."_

_"True, how about we meet at the park in an hour? I need to do my homework right now, so I can't."_

_"Alright." Yami said, grinning with joy as he left._

_An hour had passed and Yugi set off to meet Yami in the park. He walked down the streets of Domino until he had reached the park. There he saw a boy. He looked like Yugi, apart from he was taller. Also, three of his golden bangs had shot up like electric, whereas Yugi's weren't. Yugi walked closer to the figure and smiled as he spoke out to him, "Yami?". The figure turned around and both of their lilac eyes met, Yugi staring up into Yami's and Yami stared down into Yugi's._

_"So, what did you want to say?" Yami asked the smaller one._

_"Well, uh, I..." The smaller one choked, "Yami... I-I l-love you" His face blushed as the taller boy knelt onto his level. _

_Yami grinned at Yugi before saying, "I know, little one. I love you too."_

_Yugi's eyes filled with tears; tears of joy. He spread his arms out and wrapped them around Yami as he hugged back._

_"Awww" Said a voice from behind the bushes._

_Yugi and Yami broke apart, blushing. "W-Who's there?" Yugi asked in embarrassment. The figure came out from the bushes and revealed himself._

_"Joey... Should've known." Yami said, irritation in his tone. "W-Why was you spying on us? Are you alone?!"_

_"Woah, don't worry. I'm alone. Plus, I was spyin' on ya because I heard Yugi and Yami talk as we left, I heard ya saying somethin' about the park in an hour. So I came. Man, you two are adorable."_

_"Don't you dare tell anyone, Joey."_

_"I won't, no worries."_

_"Good."_

_"I'll just be leavin'." As said, Joey left then two as they faced each other._

_"Well... that was..."_

_"Awkward? Yeah, I know, Yugi. But it's fine." _

_"I should probably get going, I only told my Grandpa that I'd be gone for about half an hour. See you soon."_

_"Goodbye."_

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Hello." Yami said awkwardly.

"Hey, can I come in?" Yugi asked, trying to forget about the incident a couple of days ago

"Sure"

Yugi walked into the house, examining the house as he stayed on the spot, "Wow, this place is huge."

"Hey, Yug', is that you?" Joey shouted from his room.

"Yeah, it is me, Joey!"

"Come on up!"

"Okay!"

Yugi strolled upstairs with Yami following behind him. Yugi opened the door to find that there were people sitting on the floor in a circle, there were about 20 cups in the middle, all filled up to the top with alcohol. "Sit down, Yug'." Joey said, gesturing a seat next to him. "Okay, guys, now that Yug's here, we can start. So, we're gon' play 'Never have I ever' The person who has been chosen will say 'Never have I ever ...' and will then say something that he has never done. If someone else has done it, they take a drink and down it."

"What do you mean?"

"If it's my turn, I say somethin' like 'Never have I ran across the street naked'. If someone has done it, they gotta drink. 'Kay? And you gotta be truthful."

"Alright."

"I'll start first, then Malik, then Yami, then Joey, then Bakura, then Yugi, then Ryou, then Seto." Marik said, daringly. "Never have I ever smoked weed." No one drank.

"Me next then." Malik mentioned nervously, "Never have I ever tried to kill someone from this group in a virtual life game." Bakura, Marik, Yami, Yugi and Joey drank. "Who?"

"Well, me and Yami nearly kill Yug' when both of us went into the cave."

"Me and Marik nearly killed each other, we also nearly killed Yugi, but he nearly killed us."

"So, I'm the only one along with Ryou and Malik who are actually sane? Wonderful. I would have expected the mutt to bite someone though, just not you guys." Seto said.

"Hey! Watch who you're callin' a mutt, Moneybags."

"Anyway, I'm next." Yami said, trying to end the previous conversation. "Never have I ever insulted the person I love." Seto and Joey drank. They both blushed as everyone's facial expressions turned into a smirk.

"No! N-not him... You've got the wrong idea!" Joey spoke, nervously.

"I don't have zoophilia." Seto responded.

"'Kay, my turn!" Joey said, irritated. He looked over towards Yami, then to Yugi, then smirked evilly. Yami and Yugi then looked at each others' faces before growing a worried expression on their faces. "Never... Have... I... Ever..."

"Get on with it, Mutt!"

"I'm gettin' there! Never have I ever confessed my love to someone in the group."

Yami and Yugi sluggishly picked up a drink as everyone stared at each other. Then drank it quickly then put it back down, blushing as everyone laughed at them.

"What...?" Yami asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing." Bakura chuckled. "Never have I ever fallen for a girl." No one drank. "Well then, seems as if we're all gay." He snickered.

"Anyway, never have I ever been beaten." Everyone drank apart from Yami.

"Well, you're the King of Games! Yami hasn't been beaten either, so maybe you will have a challenge." Ryou commented. "Never have I ever been sent to prison." Bakura and Marik drank.

"Well, me and Marik haven't been sent to prison, but we have been sent to the Shadow Realm."

Everyone laughed apart from Marik and Bakura.

"What for?" Yugi asked in a perplexed tone.

"Well..." Marik said, looking directly towards Yami. "Me, Yami and Bakura have let's say... a 'past' together. Yami was an Ancient Egyptian King who ruled five thousand years ago. Bakura tried to revive Zorc, but failed. However, I tried to steal all the millenium items!"

"Can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Yami asked, face-palming.

"Woah." Yugi and Joey gasped.

* * *

An hour had passed of playing 'Never have I ever' and randomly chatting. They eventually got bored of the two then Yugi turned to Yami and asked him, "Hey, Yami?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Do you have your duel deck and your duel disk?"

"Yes, what are you thinking?"

"A duel, maybe?"

"Definitely."

* * *

A while later,"Yugi, you're amazing!" Yami exclaimed

"You too Yami, but as always, I come up on top." Yugi responded.

"Hey, if you two are finished flirtin', get your GameGoggles on and let's go...

* * *

As they all entered the virtual game world, they noticed that they were still in the same place as before; Ryou's house. "So, where are we going now, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"We're goin' t'explore the town, everyone. Y'know, just so we know where everything is. Hopefully even get to do some quests. We can do quests, right Seto?" Joey responded as well as questioned.

"Yes, mutt, there is. But you don't get paid in dog food."

"Shut it, moneybags."


	10. Meeting at the Malicious Mountain

**One hour later (Game Time)...**

"Hey, guys, check this out." Malik suggested, pointing a large bulletin board which they had just passed without noticing it.

"Huh? What is it, Malik?" Joey asked with a befuddled expression on his face with a hint of annoyance. They hadn't been able to find anything to do with quests for a while. Joey walks over to Malik and starts to scan the large metallic board in front of him. "What's this?"

"Can't you read, Mutt?" Seto interrupted.

"Yes b-I told you not to call me that!"

"It's a bulletin board." Yami mentioned. "You know, for quests it says." He added, pointing the obvious.

"Oh... Right... I knew that... I was just... testin' ya!", "So. Which one should be do..." Joey started to search through all of the quests on the bulletin board. They were only level six with only minimum training. They all knew they should so lower leveled quests, however they knew Joey loves a challenge. They braced themselves as they started to search through the quests; quests which had a good reward; quests which were easy, but challenging for them.

"Joey, what about this one?" Bakura asked pointing to a level forty quest, whilst chuckling to himself due to the fact he knew Joey would say yes.

"That's a gr-"

"No." Yami, Seto, Ryou, and Yugi yelled, glaring at Bakura and Marik who were constantly laughing.

"Aw c'mon guys!" Joey pouted, "What about this one? It's level nineteen but it only says that we need to take the Hunter's treasure."

"If I say no, you're going to keep nagging us, aren't you?" Seto grunted.

"Maybe..."

"Fine. It doesn't seem too harmless."

"Hooray!"

"Joey, you guys need to get some weapons and armour. That stuff won't last long. I'm a dragon so I don't think I can get any." Yugi mentioned.

"Yugi! This is a virtual world, expect the unexpected. You and the wolfy over there go search for somethin' for ya'selves."

"Hey, watch it!" Bakura growled, changing from his beast-type wolf form to his human-beast-type werewolf form; showing his teeth.

"Ahhh, Marik help me!" Joey pleaded, hiding behind Marik, the vampire, rival of the werewolf.

"Go ahead, Bakura." Marik suggested, grinning evilly.

"No fair!"

"Stop it!" Malik shouted, using his telekinesis to pick up both Bakura and Joey, holding them up in the air, away from each other.

"He started it." Bakura said.

"Anyway, guys. Let's split up. Meet at Malicious Mountain in two hours. Get your stuff then be there."

"Okay, me and Bakura will go to the beast-type place over there."Yugi said, pointing to the west.

"Me and Seto will go over there." Marik said, pulling Seto away and dragging him along.

"I'll go with Yami to the Drag'n Slayer place over there."

"So, Malik. I guess it's you and me seen as though the others have left." Ryou suggested.

"I guess so too."

* * *

**Two hours later...**

The group met up at Malicious Mountain, unsurprisingly, Joey and Yami were late. No matter who was with Joey, he seemed to ALWAYS be late. It's a mystery how he usually dodges the detentions at school for being late, even though he's not always late for school; usually about three days out of five. The gang were awaiting impatiently for them to arrive. They were ten minutes late.

The rest of them seemed to look all stocked up, and Yugi found items that were created especially for dragons. He wore a special helmet which started at the back of his head and reached towards his dragon nose. There was a small horn-like feature on the end of it which pointed up. At the sides of where it starts, there are two horns there. This helmet enhances his flame element power._ (I'm just going to put this out there, the helmet looks like the helmet on MetalGreymon from Digimon, but the horn on the front looks slightly smaller.)_

Malik had a new staff, it was much better than before. Also, he had bought new armour. His staff was an enlarged, aqua-blue rod which reached the top of his magician hat. His new staff had a sphere under the stretched part of the longstaff. His armour was a purple colour. He had an extremely tall purple magician hat which had lighter purple rings around them. It was the same for the rest of his armour, apart from his legs had a different pattern on them.

Ryou just wore simple iron armour, a chestplate, iron boots and iron legs. His sword was pretty sharp, despite the fact that it's more of a dagger than a sword. Even though it was strong enough to kill the odd monster or two, he still needed to have protection from his allies.

Seto had an amulet around his neck. He couldn't properly get hurt, because of his ghostly form, however he didn't want to take the chances, The damage still slightly went through when he was hit though. The amulet was a shining gold necklace with a dazzling blue gem inside. The amulet protected him from all beast-type creatures' attacks. Also, he wore special gloves. They intensified his ectoplasmic shots which now made them even more painful for those unfortunate creatures who dare to attack him.

Marik hadn't changed much, he just got his claws sharpened and his teeth sharpened too. He also managed to buy some new rings. These rings were a sharp, shining silver. It constantly glowed like the moonlight. The rings gave him extra strength and rage when killing his enemies.

Bakura had a chip placed in the back of his throat, this chip helped him to make his howl twice as powerful! It could throw people twenty feet backwards it was excruciatingly energetic and forceful. He also wore some metallic paw-boots. They made his claws extra long when activated and his punches extra mighty.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

The sun was setting and the others had nearly given up waiting for the other two to regroup with the rest of the team. "Where the hell are they?!" Bakura yelled.

"Bakura, they aren't going to magically appear if you yell." Marik pointed out.

"I don't recall talking to you."

"You did ask."

"Quiet."

"No. Make me."

"Don't make me come over there!"

"Aw, what's wrong wolfy? Lost your bone?"

"Vampire, I know you're desperate for blood, but in a second I'm going to make you be begging for it when I'm done with you! You'll have a huge hole ripped through your neck like last time!"

"That's enough!" A strong tone boomed from the mountain.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'That's enough!'"

"Who's there?"

"You really don't recognise my voice?"

"Oh, hey, Yami! What took you so long?"

"Blondie over here decided that he was going to go to the all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Like normal."

"Exactly."

"I heard that!" Joey yelled.

Yami and Joey had managed to climb up from the side of the mountain, looking quite exhausted. Yami was close to collapsing whereas Joey looked as if he could go another four miles. Their appearance has definitely changed; they could barely recognise them!

"I'm guessing Joey didn't know what to choose so you chose it for him?" Ryou asked.

"Kind of. Joey wanted my armour. I said no, because we don't look unique. He bought it anyway."

"Typical mutt."

Joey just growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep growling, hound."

Yami and Joey were both wearing extra padded armour. The main colour was a sparkling white. The sub colour was a ravishing ocean-blue tint. Even though they wore the same armour, they had different swords and shields. Yami had a shield which had a black dragon on. Funnily enough, it looked exactly like Yugi. His shield was in the shape of a kite with a red background. Joey's shield was a circular shield. The emblem on his shield represented a steak with a fork sticking out of it; the background was a lime green. Their swords were mystical as they each had a different shape and colour. Joey's sword was a leaf-green which pointed up, like a cutlass. Yami's sword was coloured red and shaped like a flame.

"Let's go, but first we need to split up into pairs." Seto added.

"How come?"

"There's four caves in this large mountain.", "I'm going to put a strong creature with a weaker one, this way they're protected."

"Whatever." Joey said, rolling his eyes.

"Yugi, you are the stronger creature, go with Ryou. Protect him."

"Alright."

"Yami, you and Malik go together."

"Sure."

"Mutt and Marik."

"'Kay."

"Bakura and me.", "Remember guys, if you run into trouble send an SOS through the party chat."


	11. Killer Kidnapper

**With Yugi and Ryou...**

Three hours had passed and Yugi and Ryou hadn't found any treasure so far. The cave around them was extremely dark, surrounded in the mysterious depths of the mountain. They had been walking around in circles, however they hadn't noticed it because of how determined they have been throughout this quest. By now, they would be too far in the cave to turn back, they knew that their only hope was to complete the quest to be able to teleport, or send out an SOS to get help. They hated admitting this, but they were lost.

Yugi and Ryou were starving, they only had little food left seen as though Joey had most of it. Unfortunately, they couldn't find Joey anywhere; they didn't try, but they knew they couldn't. The disturbing, yet exhilarating cavern seemed boundlessly large, but frighteningly bleak.

Suddenly the ground started to slightly tremble. It was as if every couple of seconds the tremors grew louder and louder; the miniature quakes happened in a repeated pattern just like a monstrous beast which lurks the cave in search for its new victims.

Fierce chuckles could be heard by both teens who were exploring the dangerous cavern. "Yugi, stop it!" Ryou barked.

"It's not me!" Yugi snapped back in offence.

"Then what is _that_?"

Yugi's eyes grew wider as the slits in his eyes thinned. Ryou watched in shock remembering this is what happens when there's danger nearby. Yugi let out threatening growls which made the mysterious creature cackle louder. "Ryou. We gotta go!"

"What's the problem?"

"Something's here. No. Someone's here... A Dragon Slayer."

"Could it be Joey... or Yami?"

"No. I'd know if it were them."

Hidden in the shadows, a towering, demonic human stood. Its eyes glaring down viciously at the teens as Yugi shifted to his defensive position. The Dragon Slayer's dark-green eyes pierced them as Yugi closed his blood-thirsty crimson eyes and took a deep breath as his body started to grow immensely. The tables had turned as Yugi loomed over the ruthless warrior.

Yugi pounced on the hunter, severely digging his dagger-like claws into his unbreakable armour, keeping a tenacious grip. The protective dragon was unable to pierce his armour which gave the hunter an advantage. He whipped out his sword and gave Yugi a mighty smack, full of power and rage! Yugi flew across the cave, eventually hitting the wall with a large ***THWACK***.

Yugi was on the edge of consciousness as the Slayer came closer and closer to his victim. "Joey... Marik... Seto..." He said weakly, struggling to breathe, "P-Please...Help..." His vision was engulfed in the thick blackness of the nightmares as he fell unconscious, unable to hear, see or feel anything. His strong-willed mind was no match for the impenetrable darkness that washed away all hope.

Ryou watched in horror and shock as his friend had just been brutally attacked. Ryou couldn't move, he was absolutely petrified; he was just a simple human character, he couldn't do anything. The human's legs were numb. Just then, his heart started to race as the Dragon Slayer turned to face the young boy who was mortified. "P-P-Please d-d-don't hu-urt me..." Ryou squeaked whilst begging for mercy.

"I only kill beast type creatures. So go." The voice boomed with irritation. "And I will be taking my prize. Don't worry." He chuckled evilly, "He's not dead... yet. I like to torture-I mean play with my prey first. He has 48 hours to live before he dies."

Tears rolled down Ryou's eyes as he forced his legs forwards, thrusting them at the speed of light; staggering to find his way out. His vision started to slowly turn black, s..l...o...w...l...y disappearing into the dangerous abyss which called out to him.

***THUD* **

Ryou had collapsed on the floor, tears swarming the ground; spreading out everywhere; running for freedom. He laid on the floor, being eaten and consumed by the darkness, broken down and hopeless. He was exhausted, starving, inconsolable...

* * *

**With the whole gang...**

"Do ya think he's alive?" A voice said as Ryou began to stirr, feeling something constantly poking him. He didn't care. His cheeks were sticky and his eyes were puffy. The young human's eyes were flickering whilst trying to get a good view of what was happening. He could feel himself being tucked into a comfortable bed, although it was comfortable, it still didn't help the awful, splitting headache he had.

The first thing he saw looming over him was a tall, blonde, armoured human. "Jo...ey...?" Ryou said, weakly as he attempted to get up. However, when he tried to get up, he could feel a strong force pushing him back down. "H-Hey...! G-Gotta... Gotta go find... Y-Yugi..."

"No, you're not going anywhere, Ryou." Said a voice from beside him. Seto.

"I-I gotta..." Once more, he attempted to push himself back up, but again, the mighty force pushed him back down. "S-Stop, s-stop, Joey..."

"You can barely open your eyes! You ain't getting out of this bed until you feel better." Joey commanded. He pulled out some rope from the desk at the other side of the room and he picked up Ryou's arms and legs and started to tie them to the bed so he couldn't escape and almost die. He was in no condition to go outside

"Sorry, Ryou. We don't want you to get hurt." Malik said as a tear leaked from his lilac eyes.

"It's for the best." Yami commented.

"P-Please... s-save Yugi..."

"Where is he?! What happened?!"

"D-Dragon Slayer... nearly k-killed him...took him...gone..." Struggling to speak, Ryou's eyes closed as he passed out from the awful pain he was in from his head. He was still in shock as he watched his friend get barbarically beaten and ruthlessly destroyed previously.

"Ryou, what happened after that?! Do you know where they've taken him?!" Yami yelled in panic.

"Yami get a grip! This is no time to break down into tears. Let's go back into the human world and try to see if he's conscious. We'll get him to come out of the game just in case he can't." Bakura suggested.

"Y-You're right."

"Let's go then."

All of them logged out apart from Ryou who laid unconscious on the bed, restrained from moving.

* * *

**Back at Joey's...**

The group rushed over to Yugi as they started to shake him, rigorously, persistent to wake him up. "Yugi! Wake up!" Joey shouted.

"Yugi! P-Please!" Yami yelled.

"Guys. It's no use. He's unconscious in the other world. It's impossible to respond. We have to go back into that world at drag him out. The Dragon Slayer couldn't have gotten too far." Seto reasoned. "Marik. You can trace him, can't you?"

"Yes. I can."

"Great. We now know your use." Bakura said, sarcastically.


	12. Hopeless Hearts

**Sorry this is kind of late. Yesterday I wasn't feeling so good and I really can't think of what to write next; I'm trying to make these chapters at least 1,200 words long and my imagination has ran out. I know what I want to do for the plot, but I can't write exactly what it is in more detail. (In addition, I have been watching 'Marik Plays Bloodlines', it's hilarious, so I ended up losing track of time.)**

* * *

**One hour later...**

Yami, Seto, Marik, Malik, Joey and Bakura are still in the normal world awaiting for Yugi to become conscious so then they can wake him up, however they are unable to wake him up, due to the fact that Yugi is still unconscious in the game world. He had been kidnapped hours ago, however the game time in the game world goes faster so he should have been awake by now. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"He's still not waking up. We need to go back in there." Yami said, sighing, not taking his eyes off of Yugi's lifeless form.

"I know, poor Ryou must be annoyed right now after what we did to him." Bakura answered, not taking his eyes off of Ryou.

~~~Flackback~~~

_"No, you're not going anywhere, Ryou." Said a voice from beside him. Seto._

_"I-I gotta..." Once more, he attempted to push himself back up, but again, the mighty force pushed him back down. "S-Stop, s-stop, Joey..."_

_"You can barely open your eyes! You ain't getting out of this bed until you feel better." Joey commanded. He pulled out some rope from the desk at the other side of the room and he picked up Ryou's arms and legs and started to tie them to the bed so he couldn't escape and almost die. He was in no condition to go outside_

_"Sorry, Ryou. We don't want you to get hurt." Malik said as a tear leaked from his lilac eyes._

_"It's for the best." Yami commented._

_"P-Please... s-save Yugi..."_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Let's just go and save them... I can't hold contain myself any longer! I have to find Yugi!" Yami whined.

"Great idea. Marik, you need to track Yugi's scent and lead us to him when we enter the world." Seto instructed.

* * *

They appeared in the gaming world and they were still in Ryou's small house. Bakura dashed upstairs to find a sleeping, restrained Ryou. Silently, Bakura walked over to Ryou and smiled at his exhausted form. He untied the strong knots which held him and removed the ropes on his legs too. Ryou started to flicker his eyes as he was sluggishly waking up; Bakura noticed this and kissed Ryou's head, lightly as he picked him up, bridal style and took him to the living room where everyone were. The werewolf carefully laid the human down onto the sofa as Ryou finally woke up, peacefully.

The human teen looked around the room to see everyone conversing with perplexed and serious expressions. He realised there was someone missing when he remembered everything from before. His eyes widened as tears spouted from them. Ryou had remembered what happened to Yugi and how powerless he was against the kidnapping killer.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Hidden in the shadows, a towering, demonic human stood. Its eyes glaring down viciously at the teens as Yugi shifted to his defensive position. The Dragon Slayer's dark-green eyes pierced them as Yugi closed his blood-thirsty crimson eyes and took a deep breath as his body started to grow immensely. The tables had turned as Yugi loomed over the ruthless warrior._

_Yugi pounced on the hunter, severely digging his dagger-like claws into his unbreakable armour, keeping a tenacious grip. The protective dragon was unable to pierce his armour which gave the hunter an advantage. He whipped out his sword and gave Yugi a mighty smack, full of power and rage! Yugi flew across the cave, eventually hitting the wall with a large ***THWACK***._

_Yugi was on the edge of consciousness as the Slayer came closer and closer to his victim. "Joey... Marik... Seto..." He said weakly, struggling to breathe, "P-Please...Help..." His vision was engulfed in the thick blackness of the nightmares as he fell unconscious, unable to hear, see or feel anything. His strong-willed mind was no match for the impenetrable darkness that washed away all hope._

_Ryou watched in horror and shock as his friend had just been brutally attacked. Ryou couldn't move, he was absolutely petrified; he was just a simple human character, he couldn't do anything. The human's legs were numb. Just then, his heart started to race as the Dragon Slayer turned to face the young boy who was mortified. "P-P-Please d-d-don't hu-urt me..." Ryou squeaked whilst begging for mercy._

_"I only kill beast type creatures. So go." The voice boomed with irritation. "And I will be taking my prize. Don't worry." He chuckled evilly, "He's not dead... yet. I like to torture-I mean play with my prey first. He has 48 hours to live before he dies."_

_Tears rolled down Ryou's eyes as he forced his legs forwards, thrusting them at the speed of light; staggering to find his way out. His vision started to slowly turn black, s..l...o...w...l...y disappearing into the dangerous abyss which called out to him._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

'_If only I was stronger..._' He thought to himself. He picked himself up from the sofa and lurched over towards the rest of the group who were devising a plan to save Yugi. Ryou sat next to Bakura as they all watched his (Ryou's) tears washing down his face from his delicate, amber-brown eyes.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered.

"I'm f-fine..." He sobbed, trying to act stronger.

"Come with me."

"A-Alright."

Bakura and Ryou left the room leaving Seto, Joey, Yami, Marik and Malik gazing a bewildered gaze at the door of which the two teens left.

* * *

**With Yugi...**

Yugi woke up in an unfamiliar place, he laid on the cold, hard, stone floor which were covered in a crimson liquid, although some of the liquid was already starting to dry. The stench of the place he was being held captive in stunk like rotting corpses and that disgusting metallic scent of blood. The dragon's arms and legs were weak after being tossed around and ferociously attacked by the relentless Dragon Slayer.

His vision was still all a blur, but he managed to realise that he was in a dungeon, far from his friends and the boy he loved, Yami. All of the hope that were in Yugi's eyes had vanished. No matter if he was human in the wonderful world of the human world, or if he was a dragon in the astonishing world of the supernatural game world, he always had hope enveloping his eyes. But now, it's gone.

He didn't know where he was, aside from the fact that he was nearly paralyzed on the solid, blood-coated floor of a dungeon. Right now he wanted to be in the arms of Yami; the one who cared for him the most. Yet everything was gone. He didn't even have the strength to say 'Exit', to get away from this madness. All hope seemed to be lost for poor Yugi. He had given up, on the verge of death when suddenly... "Hello, dear dragon beast." Came a cruel voice from the cellar doors in the dangerous dungeon...


	13. Breaking Bones

**Alright guys, I need you to decide this now. I can't exactly do a part every day now, because I'm _extremely_ busy. So, what you need to do is to choose between these options.**

**A) A new part everyday with only 1000-1200 words.**

**B) A new part every other day with 1500-1700 words. **

**C) Three new parts every week with 2000-2500 words each part.**

**If you choose A, then the parts won't exactly be detailed, I will try to do my best on them, but they won't have much time put into them; therefore being rushed.**

**On the weekends, I will have more time, but not on the weekdays seen as though I have school and less time to revise/study for the upcoming exams,****(really important ones.)**

**iloveaj, don't worry, I can still re-write your abandoned story because it's short :P**

* * *

The threatening voice which had death written all over it startled Yugi as his breathing became faster and faster into a mental hyperventilation. He tried to calm down, rise above his fears, not fall victim to the monstrous murderer, however he didn't have the courage or power to do anything right now. He was speechless from the horrific fear deep within him, engulfing him in its shrouds of despair and terror.

His red eyes had been endlessly leaking throughout the whole time he was unconscious, and they still continue. Yugi was oblivious to what was going to happen, because he thought that the killer was going to kill him there and then. He was also oblivious of the power within him. He was the strongest creature in the whole game world, yet he did not know how to harness its power; all he could do was wait and die a horrible death.

"Dragon... Your friends have thirty nine hours left before I slay you. Usually I don't kill dragons as soon as I capture them, because I prefer to watch them _squirm _in fear as I barbarically destroy you, slowly... from the inside. You will wish you were never born, dragon." The menacing voice chuckled.

'_Squirm_'. The word constantly repeated through his head as he remembered all the previous times when he was bullied. The cruel bullies would watch him squirm under him as they tortured him.

~~Flashback~~

_Yugi was causally strolling along in the forest when he heard strange footsteps behind him. His eyes grew wide with fear as he quickly turned around to see his worst nightmare. He was stood with four boys surrounding him, closing in on him, making him feel weak and tiny. Yugi couldn't run, because there were four of them, one at each side. "Well, well, well... Who do we have here?" One of them said, grinning. His eyes filled with excitement and rage._

_"Looks like li'l Yugi to me." Another said, laughing hysterically and coming towards him with rope._

_"Nope, more like a squirming rat!" One behind him chuckled._

_One of the vicious boys charged straight up to Yugi, knocking him over! Another boy grabbed the rope and tied his legs up extremely tight, just so Yugi couldn't escape, not to forget his legs were all numb from the tightness of the rope. They also tied up his hands, finger by finger, wrist by wrist. By now, both his hands and his legs were red raw from the rope. He felt someone immensely heavy press their foot on him, squishing him to the ground. His lungs were getting crushed into the ground; making it difficult for Yugi to breathe._

_His vision blurring slightly, he managed to see a figure come close to him with a knife. He pushed up Yugi's sleeve and dragged the knife along his arm, lightly, but hard enough to create a long trail of blood leading down it. Right now, Yugi was in tears. He was frightened. All he could do was wait for this chaos to end._

_An hour later, the boys who were laughing at watching Yugi squirm, cry and squeal at the pain and terror, eventually left. He was covered in slits, bruises and blood. He hadn't been in as much agony as this. He was still tied up, but not that it mattered because he knew he was going to die, whether he committed suicide, or whether he bled to death._

~~End of Flashback~~

The shadowed silhouette walked closer towards the dragon who laid on the floor on the edge of consciousness and kicked him over onto his chest, back facing up. The figure grabbed his tail and ruthlessly dragged him across the floor with a large trail of blood following the dragon, his claws lightly scraping the ground.

He dragged Yugi to another darkened room in the disastrous dungeon and picked him up him before slamming him onto a large metallic table. Attached to the table were some chains, chains of which were indestructible; even if they weren't indestructible, Yugi was exhausted and powerless. Therefore unable to break out. "I-I..." Yugi muttered, weakly. "Y-Yami..." He continued, forcing himself to muster up enough strength. However, his attempts were futile.

The murderer grabbed the dragon's arms and slammed them into the chains, forcing them to lock on impact, crushing his bones as they were extremely tight on Yugi. He did the same with his legs too, leaving his tail to flop around motionlessly.

Yugi could feel his bones cracking inside of his body where the restraints mangled his body. Even though he could no longer feel his arms and legs, he could still feel the pain thrashing through them torturing and tormenting him. **  
**

"Your 'Yami' won't ever see you again, dragon... your time for death is near as they won't ever come for you. You're a pathetic life form." The killer said, murderously. The kidnapping dragon killer pulled out a blunt knife and dragged it down Yugi's stomach causing him to hiss in pain as the blood trickled out, weakening him. "Now, dragon. I shall go for a few hours. Stay put, and please try to scream. It soothes my anger..." The maniac left the dimly lit room leaving Yugi all alone...

* * *

One hour later whilst Yugi was hanging for life life, (not literally), a different figure entered the room, slyly. Yugi's dozed, crimson eyes tried to focus on the figure as his heart started to rapidly beat. He knew he had seen that mysterious man before; he didn't know where...

The enigmatic man wore jet-black robes with a hood. He was disguised with the darkness, but could only be seen by his chrome-white hair, which slightly illuminated from the dim light in the room. His blood-red eyes were the only thing visible out of all the features he had apart from his hair. . '_Where have I seen him before?_' Yugi thought to himself as the mystical silhouette walked closer and closer towards his lifeless body. He struck a knife out from his pocket and held it up in the air, proudly as he smashed it down onto the restraints, breaking them in two.

Yugi's mind lit up as he remembered that strange person from before. It was the man who saved him from dying an awful death from the bullies in the previous town he'd lived in.

~~Flashback~~

_Yugi slowly regained consciousness as he noticed that he was still in the forest, tied up. There was something coming towards him. The sky above him was no longer the cheerful blue it was earlier, it had black. The dusk of the night sky had made the silhouette hide within the shadows. Yugi could do nothing but panic and squirm around. The figure had jet-black robes on with a hood. Its hair was dangling down out of his hood which was coloured white. Not just any white, but chrome white. The moonlight reflected on his hair which then illuminated the darkness around. The silhouette kept strolling towards Yugi, gradually get slower, but closer._

_As soon as the figure had reached Yugi, he noticed the mysterious figure towered over him. The character mentioned lowered his body down to Yugi, as Yugi tried to look at his face. The man's face was completely blacked out. He couldn't see anything apart from his eyes; they were crimson red. The shade of red which resembled blood. Blood in which the monstrous character craved. Who was he? Or better yet, what is he?_

_The abyss of which surrounded him covered the whole forest in darkness. The darkness which had hidden the mysterious figure. The man opened his mouth which showed his pearly white teeth. He saw fangs. Fangs which could rip through layers of metal. "Yugi..." The man whispered in a sinister tone, as they both glared into each others' eyes. Yugi's showing fear and fright; The man's showing hunger and exhilaration. Yugi kept quiet as tears rolled down his face. He couldn't escape. "I will be back... I will be watching you... Forever..." He continued. Suddenly, he lifted up a knife which was held in a firm grip and sliced down Yugi's ropes! Yugi's eyes were shut tightly, tears rushing down is face as he thought the end was near. Yet he was wrong. The ropes which had constricted Yugi were gone. His eyes opened to see this and he looked around to see nothing but the forest. The forest at this time of night was drenched with evil._

~~End of Flashback~~

"I said I'd be back... Watching you... forever..." It spoke, quietly. So quiet and mysterious it made Yugi cringe.


	14. Excruciating Escape

The strange man who Yugi had seen twice before had disappeared into the shadows once more, leaving no trace behind. It was as if the black-robed man never existed. '_Who was that man?_' Yugi thought to himself as he weakly picked himself up from the table and slipped onto the floor as his limp legs refused to stand up, due to the pain which struck him on impact.

Yugi gave a slight screech in pain as he continued to crawl outside; he didn't want to be in the dungeon any longer. Determined, Yugi struggled along the stone-hard floor, the blood from his wounds trailing along the floor leaving a disgusting mess of blood everywhere he went. Yugi didn't care; all he did care about was leaving and never returning. He was frightened of the monstrous Dragon Slayer who had kidnapped him and tortured him. One sight of him and Yugi would howl and wail at the top of his lungs.

Right now, Yugi's mind was set on escape the labyrinth he was held captive in. He knew for definite that he couldn't have gone in a circle, because his blood trail would be in a continuous loop, which it wasn't. The darkness of the dungeon seemed to grow thicker, but that was when Yugi realised it was his vision going black. Yugi continued to crawl forward, staggering as the blackness clouded his vision.

Just then, through his hazy vision, he noticed a small, intense light shining directly into his eyes. He covered his eyes wondering what it was. Yugi crawled closer to the light, taking his chances as he felt even more weak and frail. Eventually, Yugi made it into the light, he opened his eyes seeing that he was covered in blood, his black scales seeping with blood coming from underneath them.

The blazing hot sun dried his blood quickly as he completely collapsed, fainting from the pain. Even though he was unconscious, he could feel everything around him spin rapidly...

* * *

**An hour later with the Evil Dragon Slayer...**

"Hello Dr-" The Dragon slayer entered the room, dropping his torture tool onto the floor as he saw a dried up puddle of blood on the empty table. The Dragon was nowhere to be found. His threatening glare turned to the trail of blood as the gruesome stench hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

**With Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik...**

"Alright, it's settled. Me and Joey will take the mountains in the East, because of the dragons living there; it's easier for us.. Bakura and Marik will take the woods in the North, because that's their natural habitat; it's easier for them. Malik and Seto will take the caves in the West. Ryou, you're going to search the whole town on your own, because it's much easier. When Marik is able to track down Yugi's scent, he will tell us, instantly." Yami said, confidently, whilst trying to hide the worried feeling about the boy who he loved. Yami was determined to find Yugi one way or another...He wasn't going to let him die, because if he did, in real life he could die from the shock or even get put into a coma!

* * *

**With Ryou...**

Ryou set off walking along the streets, carefully scanning the area around him for a black dragon with red eyes that looked like blood, golden and charcoal-black wings with crimson claws. It couldn't be so hard, could it? Ryou was sure that he could easily spot it within this whole crowd if Yugi was actually here.

He continued to walk alone through the streets as he noticed some blood where he was about to step. He lifted his foot as it was hovering in the air and lowered his head down to inspect the bloodied mess. Ryou noticed a long trail coming from the East, heading into the centre of the town. He decided the follow the trail which lead to the Northern Outskirts of the town where there were a few houses. The trail of blood had stopped as soon as it entered the streets. He had realised that the dragon, Yugi, was probably close...

* * *

**With Yugi half an hour after he had fainted...**

Even though he had passed out, Yugi felt a presence nearby coming towards him. The scorching heat shone down upon Yugi, making him sweat rapidly. He felt like he was on fire and he couldn't move... Yugi's body had completely shut down, forcing him to be burnt to a crisp in the torturing heat. His panting sounded more intense than a dog sat in the heat with no water to drink.

He felt a shadow peering over him, blocking out the large, tormenting ball of fire. There was a vampire child leaning over him, he didn't look much older than ten years old, of course Yugi couldn't see this, nor was he conscious enough to realise what was going on. The child place his hand on the dragon's head as he slowly stroked him. The child realised the dragon was unconscious. He also realised the dragon had been in the sun for way too long, as well as blood seeping through his scales.

The child's face had an expression of shock after he saw how much pain the dragon was in, so he quickly picked up the dragon with ease, due to Yugi being too weak which made his size decrease, and carried him off; blood still dripping from the dragon onto the floor.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is shorter than usual. Really, I am. I couldn't think of anything to write after this; I've been trying for hours now. I started at 3:15 (UK time) and I've only just finished it at 6:19 (UK time as well).**


	15. Determined Destinies

**Seen as though most of the votes were a C, every week I will upload three new parts with 2000-2500 words each. I will have much more time to do them and much more time for schoolwork :P**

* * *

**With Ryou, (five minutes after where I left off from him, before I went onto Yugi.)...**

After seeing the trail of blood on the floor come to a stop, Ryou wandered about on the streets in search for Yugi. He listened in closely as he cautiously strolled along the path, trying to see if he can hear him. As soon as he reached the centre of the street, he stood firmly on the ground before facing upwards, using his hands like a megaphone and shouting, "YUGI?!"

* * *

**With Yugi...**

Yugi's eyes shot open as he heard someone scream his name. His ears twitched slightly to the noise as he was trying to make out who it was; Yugi was still exhausted from the battle previously, therefore he was oblivious to the pleading voice of Ryou. He tried to get up, even though his body wouldn't let him. He had lost too much blood from the excruciating fight and he was in terrible pain. Yugi groaned quietly which got the attention of the kid who he was unaware of; he had no idea where he was.

The idiosyncratic vampire kid walked over to where the dragon teen was and crouched down to him. "Hey." He spoke in an innocent tone, whilst admiring his destructive form.

Yugi flinched as he had no idea where he was. He focused his attention on the kid, quickly as he stared at the kid with wondering looks. "W-Who a-a-are you?" Yugi asked, his voice sounding extremely raspy. "W-Where... a-am I?" He added.

"Are you a player?" The kid asked, sounding freaked out. He thought Yugi was just an ordinary dragon, he had wanted to tame a dragon so then he could become an expert in Player VS Player and Player VS Environment. He also wanted to tame a dragon so then he could fly on one and explore the lands much better.

"...Y-Yes." Yugi replied, weakly. "Answer m-my question."

"Oh, sorry.", "I'm a vampire, I'm also ten years old. Just call me Vamp.", "And you're in my house, I took you in because I saw a knocked out dragon who was bleeding to death when I went exploring."

"Th-That's kind of you... But w-why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"U-Usually p-people are scared of m-me."

"I thought you was a real dragon, not a player. So I wanted to earn your trust. I really wanted to tame a dragon so it will be much easier for me to explore and kill monsters and people.".

"O-Okay..."

"Could you choose me as your partner?"

"S-Sorry, I-I already have one... His name is Y-Yami."

"Who's Yami?"

"A friend... I-I'm at a sleepover with my friends, J-Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and Yami.", "Yami is... I love Yami... I know, sounds s-stupid, because we're both boys."

"So you're gay?"

"Y-Yes.." Yugi whispered, lowering his head. "Yami has the same feelings for me t-too, but I'm too scared to ask him out..."

"It's fine." The boy insisted, "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Y-Yugi."

Once again, Yugi tried to force himself up off of the sofa, but this time he was greeted by some hands which gently, but with force, pushed him back down. "Yugi... Please don't. You need rest, and I-I'd hate it to see you get hurt again..." The smaller vampire boy said.

Yugi didn't reply to that, he just nodded his head and laid back down, knowing he was too weak to argue with the boy. Vamp walked out of the room, glancing back at the dragon on the sofa with a forced beaming smile. Yugi noticed the smile was fake, this made him feel uneasy as he was now wondering what was going to happen...

* * *

**With Yami and Joey...**

"Hey, Yami?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Joey?" He answered back, raising an eyebrow as they both continued to walk through the massive mountainous caverns in search for Yugi, unaware of what had happened to him. It had been hours, but none of the group had even thought about giving up. They weren't going to stop, even if it means they would die from being too exhausted. The determination of the group was immense.

"I was wondering, do you... do you love Yugi?"

Yami's face turned a dark red, the red which easily matched with the colour of a tomato, probably even darker than that! He remembered that Joey had seen them that day when Yugi and Yami met in the park to confess their feelings. They each loved one another, but none of them could think how to ask each other out properly. They thought they'd be turned down. "J-Joey..."

"C'mon, Yami. Y'know I wouldn't tell no-one!"

"O-Okay..." Yami took a deep breath before admitting, "Yes... I-I do..."

"I knew it!"

"It was that obvious?"

"Well yeah, 'cause we saw you guys hugging each other before when Yugi had been knocked out and you were comfortin' him."

"Oh yeah..."

"And I saw you and Yug' in the park the other day when-"

"Okay! Okay, Joey! I get your point."

Joey made a little cheer in victory as Yami lowered his head into his armoured hand like a facepalm whilst shaking his head. '_Awkward..._' Yami thought to himself as Joey endlessly and continuously smirked at Yami, giving him his creepy chin whilst he was grinning too. "Joey... er, do you mind...?" Yami said in frustration as Joey was getting in Yami's face.

"Sorry, Yam', thought you'd get the point."

"Point?"

"Y'know... You, Yugi...?"

"Oh, I see. I-I would, but... I-I just can't. I'm too scared he would reject me."

"Yami." Joey spoke as he instantly stopped, which caused Yami to stop a few seconds later. "Yugi would _never _do that. He obviously loves ya!"

"But-"

"No, buts! When we find 'im, you're gonna' get 'im. Then you're gonna' ask him out."

Yami sighed in defeat. "Alright... I'll do it."

"Hooray!" Joey yelled in victory as he continued his tiny victory cheer.

"But!" Yami shouted, grinning evilly, yet playfully. "You have to do the same with Seto!"

"What?!" Joey questioned, yelling whilst blushing the same colour as Yami did. "W-What a-are you t-talking, 'bout, Yami?!"

"I know your secret. You also love someone in our group. Seto..."

"No!"

"Come on, admit it."

"No!" Joey repeated, getting even more enraged. "Why w-would you even think that?!"

"I've seen the way you look at him." Yami sneered.

"Oh, shut up!" He countered, becoming even more embarrassed and crimson.

"Awh, Joey."

"Yami, if you dare to tell any of them... I'll... I'll!"

"You'll do what? Tell them my secret? Congratulations, then they'll know yours. They already have suspicions about mine and Yugi's, don't they?" Yami laughed, knowing that this time, Joey really had lost the argument; seeing Joey like this really was hilarious. His fists were held up as if he was ready to punch down an indestructible building, his face was even more red than previously, fiery, furious, flames frantically burning inside of his narrowed, hazel-brown eyes. "It's alright, Joey. Calm down. I promise I won't tell anyone." Yami said, patting Joey on the back in hopes to calm him down.

Joey gave out a loud sigh of relief as he knew Yami would always keep a secret, he was loyal towards his friends. But now that they know each other's secret, it will be hard to keep it a secret, due to the fact that their little 'inside joke' will be hilarious when they're around the people they love and adore...

* * *

**With Bakura and Marik in the woods...**

"Bakura, we've been searching for days!" Marik groaned throwing his head backwards and forwards in annoyance.

"Marik, be quiet, it's only been a couple of hours. Now be a good vampire and HURRY UP TRACKING YUGI'S SCENT!" Bakura growled in an aggressive tone, making Marik flinch in shock.

"Okay, okay... Whatever..."

"Sometimes I wish I was with Ryou, not Marik..." Bakura muttered, silently under his breath, trying not to let Marik hear what he had just said. Unfortunately, Marik had heard what he said and his stunned frown turned into a nefarious, smirk. Bakura noticed this smirk, and knowing Marik, it was black-mail.

"I heard that..." Malik laughed menacingly as he walked towards Bakura, putting his head next to his ear whispering, "You love Ryou, don't you?".

Bakura's amber-brown eyes opened wide in confusion and fear as he knew what Marik would do. "N-No I don't, Marik..."

"You can never hide the truth from me, Bakura."

"The truth is that I-I don't!"

"Of course you don't..." Marik said sarcastically. "It's alright, anyway, 'Kura. I have my eyes set on Malik. Haven't you noticed?"

Bakura's eyes widened as he searched for the truth in Marik's gleaming eyes, despite finding no truth, he decided to trust Marik on his answer. Bakura grinned simultaneously along with Marik as their awkward grins turned into hysterical laughter which rolled on for about five minutes. Tears of joy and laughter sprouted from their eyes, uncontrollably washing down their faces as their laughter grew more and more louder only to be silenced as their struggled for breath.

"Alright. Here's the deal. When we find Yugi. You ask Malik out and I'll do the same with Ryou. No going back, alright?"

"Deal."

* * *

**With Seto and Malik...**

The ghost and the magician were cautiously walking down the damp, freezing caves, scanning the area around them in search for a black dragon. They had no idea if Yugi was even still alive!

As they continued their rescue adventure through the somberly drab caves, a figure could be seen from the shadows, making its way towards the small group. Seto and Malik aren't amazing in combat, due to the fact that they are usually ranged fighters. They couldn't hide behind anyone at this moment in time, because they were the only ones there...

The shadowed silhouette grew closer and closer, revealing its true shape from behind the smokey abyss. Its footsteps were faint as its red eyes shone through the mist, glaring an evil gaze towards the teens. The peculiar monster towered over Seto and Malik as they stared up into its glowing, fearless eyes. In addition, the monster was bulky; broad shoulders stuck out, its muscular arms slightly spread out in an offensive position as if it were holding its ground. The mysterious monster parted its legs to show no mercy as it came to a halt. A bushy tail appeared out from behind it; slowly swaying, freely without a care.

The barbaric brute growled as it suddenly stepped forward, unveiling itself from out behind the shadows. Its eyes gaped slightly as he sensed fear in the characters. Fear which could tell the characters were friendly and in need of assistance. "W-Werewolf..." Malik whispered, stuttering.

"Hello?" The monster growled in question. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you a player?" Asked Seto as a bewildered look struck his face by surprise.

"Yes. Now, answer my question."

"Whatever. Have you seen a black dragon around? It has blood coloured eyes which people misunderstand. He's really wonderful when you get to know him, but in his game form, he looks like a vicious murderer."

"No, I haven't. Although I could smell dragon blood when I had appeared in the town a while ago."

"Thanks. We'll be going now."

"Wait! What are your names?"

"My name is Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. He's Malik."

"Y-You're Seto Kaiba? The creator of this world?!"

"Yes, I am."

"I would have thought you'd be a Dragon level one hundred, not a ghost with a very low level..."

"This is my new account; I'm playing with my friends. One of my friends have been kidnapped and we can't seem to find him. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to go."

"Oh-Uh... Sorry! Please accept my friend request!"

"How old are you?" Seto asked, his voice fading as he walked back towards the city after hearing that he could smell dragon blood from there.

"Eleven-"

"Nope!"


	16. The Embarrassing Embrace

**With Yami, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik...**

The whole group had met each other at the town after Ryou had mentioned that he had seen dragon blood, also Marik commented about the extraordinary encounter with a weird werewolf in the Western Caves, and he explained what had happened there with Seto too. They were standing on the street Ryou was standing on previously. The blood had dried up, however it was still there; stained on the floor. Its stench still lingering around, the disgusting stench filled their faces with disgust.

The street was empty and completely void of life, then only houses that were there either looked completely abandoned or brutally destroyed. Nevertheless did they care. Instead, they just knocked on each of the doors until they eventually got an answer. Although most of the times they didn't get an answer, there was still one door they hadn't tried yet, that house had a peculiarly dangerous aura radiating from it; the group could feel that there was something there which unnerved them inside. The uneasy feeling crept up on them even more as they felt remarkably uncomfortable when they stood a few feet before the doorstep. They didn't know whether to check it out, due to the consequences which could possibly strike.

Acting brave, Yami took a step forward and took a deep breath before saying, "Let's go." The group walked over towards the house and Yami anxiously knocked on the door which stood boldly over the supernaturals...

* * *

**With Yugi...**

A sudden noise came from the door which sounded like an anxious knocking. The knocks were quiet, but overtime they grew louder. '_Who's that?_' Yugi thought to himself as he lifted up his head. Yugi was falling asleep previously after being unable to drift off to the land of amazement and wonder where anything could happen, so this made him slightly irritated. Yugi never really liked to be woken up before by someone he didn't even know. "I'll get it." Yugi insisted, with an exhausted voice.

"No, Yugi. Don't worry, I'll get it." The smaller vampire boy protested as he had hoped it wasn't his friends who were here to help. "You just go to sleep."

"Alright..." Yugi started to fall asleep again as his eyes had slowly sealed back together, allowing him to gracefully and peacefully sleep...

As soon as he managed to drift off, he was awoke by hearing familiar voices at the door. It took a while for him to realise the deep, baritone voice came from the boy he had loved and wanted, Yami, "Hello, have you seen a dragon around here? He's a black dragon with crimson cl-"

"No!" Vamp yelled, glaring into Yami's piercing, irritated eyes. They glanced into the house, as he noticed a dragon struggling to get up, he seemed weak and ill, but he was determined to reunite with the group.

"Y-Yami..?" Yugi spoke, coughing and weakly smiling as he stumbled towards the door. The path from the sofa to the door seemed endless as his eyelids were drawing closer to each other, eventually fainting just after he managed to say, "H-Hey..."

"Yugi!" Yami yelled in shock as his previously piercing, vengeful eyes turned softer, yet wider. Sweat dropped from the mentioned Dragon Slayer's forehead as he tried to dive towards Yugi, only to be stopped by the smaller vampire child.

"No. He's mine!" The child bellowed.

"Like hell is he! He's mine!"

"Just who do you think you are?!"

"Yami! Yami Sennen! And you are _NOT _keeping Yugi away from me!"

"You're Yami?" The child asked, quizzically. Yami just nodded as rage filled his eyes, narrowing them towards the bothersome brat. "I would have expected more than just a taller clone than Yugi himself." Hearing this, Yami's expression grew concerned and flummoxed. "Yeah. He told me about you, he told me that he loved you, Yami. He knew you felt the same way, but obviously you don't!"

"Why you little-!"

"Ah-ah-ah. You didn't let me finish. You obviously don't feel the same way towards him, because you just left him to die!"

"We split up for a quest!"

"Hey, you! Give us back our Yug' or else!" Joey snarled.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Joey Wheeler." Joey responded, proudly. "Now if you don't get out, I will call the guards!"

"Make me!"

"Guards! Guards!" He shouted. Three men sprinted over towards the boy who was pleading for help and they glared at the teenagers with stoic-like looks. Their eyes were locked onto the group as they slowly backed away, leaving space between them. "Guards, they're trying to take away my dragon!"

"Your dragon?!" Yami boomed. His shouting was extremely loud, so loud that it reverberated around the streets.

"Yes. Now go!"

"The child has a point. If you do not leave immediately, we will be forced to take action."

"Listen here, guards. Do you know who I am? I am Seto Kaiba. I made this game, so if you continue, I will wipe you out with a simple click of a button..." Seto growled in his usual irritated tone.

"Seto Kaiba? My apologies, sir."

"You better be sorry. Now get lost!"

"Sir!" The guards said, saluting as they marched away, holding back their worried glances.

"Now. Give me the dragon or I will destroy your character and permanently ban you from this game, kid!" Seto said, getting louder and louder after each word.

"No!"

"This kid's got attitude." Joey sneered.

Getting frustrated at this, Yami grew tied and impatient of the ignorant child, so Yami strode up to the child and grabbed him. Clutching onto his shirt with an iron grip, Yami lifted him up, being as careless as possible. The previously mentioned teen hurled the smaller child with brute force as he was sent flying in the air, landing in the sinister forest waiting to be eaten alive by the vicious creatures who lurk there. "Well..." Bakura said with surprise. "I think I have seen who the strongest is here - when angry of course. If he wasn't angry it would be me."

Ignoring that, Yami dived towards Yugi, picking him up with care, (unlike what he did to that irritating child) and walked back out, keeping his eyes on the debilitated form who rested in his arms. "I-I hope he's okay." He sobbed, trying to hold in his tears.

* * *

They reached Ryou's home, (which they all live in whilst they're in the game) and Yami placed Yugi down onto the pleasantly warm sofa, benevolently. He then grabbed a blanket and tucked Yugi in before sitting down beside him, watching him snuggle closer and closer. Yugi was sleeping tranquilly, snuggled up to Yami on the sofa, whilst everyone (apart from the two cosy teens) ventured into the woods, hunting for food and money for the rest of the team.

Half an hour later Yugi woke up noticing that he was cuddled up to Yami's chest on the sofa. At this moment in time, Yami had already fallen asleep, therefore he had not known that Yugi's consciousness had been regained. Yami's arms were wrapped around Yugi as he struggled to break free from his grip. He examined the sleeping boy's face as it was red-raw, but only where the tears had soaked in. Some of the tears on Yami's face hadn't dried up completely yet, some of them were still dribbling down his face.

Yugi's head was pounding as he felt extremely hot, and not in a good way. His body was completely weak, so he couldn't force himself up; no matter what. It just made him even more exhausted and ill. "Yami...?" He whispered in pain.

The boy's eyes gradually opened upon hearing his name. "Y-Yugi..?" He asked wearily. "A-Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, but I-I don't feel too good."

Yami gracefully released Yugi from his grip and set him upright along with sitting up as well. "Let's go into the real world. I'll let the others know."

"O-Okay."

Yugi burst into digital particles which scattered around as he exited the world to make it back home, or at least to Joey's home, seen as though they were still having a sleepover.

"Guys?" Yami spoke awaiting for a reply from his friends who were hunting and searching.

"_Hello?_" Came a voice which sounded stone-cold like usual. Kaiba.

"Yugi's returned to the real world, come when you're ready. I'm going now. See you."

"_Hey, before ya go. If you do anythin' to us in the world whilst we're gon'. You're dead. Yam'!" _

"Don't worry." He chuckled before shattering into golden digital shards and disappearing into the real world.

* * *

**Back in the real world with Yugi and Yami...**

Yami lifted off his Game Goggles and blinked a couple of times as he tried to focus his vision on what was going on around him. When they leave the RPG-type game world, they aren't used to the real world, because everything in the other world is more pixelated, even though it has amazing graphics. Awaiting his arrival, Yugi was staring at Yami whilst he was getting used to the moment which turned Yami's puzzled expression into a playful smirk. Yami began to gaze back at Yugi, only to be welcomed by his adorable smile as his glistening, large amethyst eyes.

"Yugi. It's great to see you're alright." Yami spoke, softly and sweetly; lost in the smaller boy's innocent eyes.

"T-Thanks." Yugi answered, never taking his sweet glaze from Yami's eyes.

Both teens were unaware that Seto, Joey, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura had come back from the game world, and are pretending to still be in there. They had their eyes closed, however they couldn't stop themselves from smiling in awe as they knew what was going to happen next. The eavesdropping teens listened in to their conversation, waiting for the 'moment' to come. That moment was now.

"Yugi, I-I have something to ask you."

"What is it, Yami?"

"I-I love you. Will you... Will you go out with me?"

Yugi stared in astonishment as he never thought Yami would ask him. He knew that the taller boy had feelings for him, but he never expected to him to actually ask him that question. His heart was racing and pounding like a drum. His breathing became extremely fast and irregular. Yugi had no idea what to say. Well, he did, it's just that he had no idea what to say.

"Yami..." He whispered, moving closer to him. "Yes...", "Yes I will." At that moment Yami was struck with an embrace so warm and so pleasant, he fell back, accepting the embrace and falling backwards onto the bed which he was laid on. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, cuddling him closer to his warm chest.

"Aww!" Came six other voices from the room which sounded _very _familiar to the other teens.

Yugi and Yami shot up as their natural colour had been replaced by a darkened red. The other six had taken off their Game Goggles and continued to watch Yugi and Yami have their 'moment'. "Joey, Seto, Bakura?" Yami questioned.

"Malik, Marik, Ryou?" Yugi finished.

"H-How long have you been there?" They both asked concurrently.

"About five minutes." Joey snickered.

"We all knew that you guys had loved each other." The CEO of Kaiba Corp spoke.

"Don' worry, Yug', Yami, It's fine!", "Now, let's get on with the sleepover."

* * *

An hour had passed and the group were playing truth or dare. They had been playing it for around half an hour, annoying each other, embarrassing each other and even laughing with joy as their fun never ceased. Marik and Bakura could never let the scene of Yugi and Yami go after the adorable moment they had. Every time Marik and Bakura had locked eyes with each other they giggled hysterically, forcing back the noises of laughter. "Bakura. Don't forget what we was going to do." Marik reminded, which made Bakura remember earlier when they were in the game world.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. You need to keep your end up of the deal.", "Ryou. Please, come." Bakura said, standing up, gesturing Ryou to follow.

Without making a noise, Ryou stood up with his eyes locked and lost in Bakura's mysteriously peculiar brown eyes. Ryou staggered over towards Bakura as he grabbed his arm, seductively dragging him out of the room whilst laughing. The others stared in shock whilst Marik sniggered under his breath. "Malik? Come."

Malik's eyes shot towards Marik as he hesitantly stood up, following Marik. Malik kept glancing back towards Yugi, Yami, Seto and Joey, regretting his movements. Right now he just wanted to run back, he had no idea what was going to happen, although Marik's sinister smirk spoke for him as he carefully followed.


	17. Indisposed Illness

**With Bakura and Ryou as they just exited the room with everyone in...**

"Y-Yes?" Ryou questioned in a shocked tone as Bakura quickly lunged and pinned him against the wall.

"Ryou..." He whispered, gripping onto his hands with force.

"Bakura... You're hurting me."

"O-Oh, sorry..."

Bakura removed himself from Ryou after trapping him against the wall, he studied the boy who was against the wall as he noticed that Ryou's beautiful, brown eyes had enlarged with fear, yet his cheeks had flushed an embarrassing, crimson red. Although Ryou didn't like this position whatsoever, he didn't really care that it was Bakura. He knew Bakura wouldn't hurt him; even though he knew Bakura would do something sly and mischievous, that's when it started to be more frightening, because no-one knows what he is planning. "B-Bakura. What are you doing." He asked in a perplexed voice. "A-And why are you looking at m-me like that?" He added, this time with panic rising.

Bakura just snorted and watched Ryou struggle against the wall. "Ryou... are you... nervous?"

"Y-No... Why would I b-be?"

"Your cheeks are completely flushed, your eyes have enlarged with fear; and when I smell fear from you, I know why." Bakura teased, kissing his cheeks adoringly.

Bakura's movements caused Ryou to blush even more as he watched the overpowering boy chuckle and smirk playfully. The inferior boy was astonished by the other boy's movements, trying to hide his love for him. "B-Bakura?", "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You ju-"

"Kissed you? I know."

"Y-"

"Quiet, Ryou." He whispered into his ear. "I-I love you."

'_I love you_'. Those words were repeating themselves in Ryou's mind over and over again, unable to register what he had just admitted, although he knew what he said; it just made a powerful impact inside of Ryou. He was waiting to hear those wonderful words, but how long had he been waiting to hear them? It seemed as if it had been an eternity. His heart was pounding from being attacked by those mystical words. He had no idea what to say, or even do for that matter. At this moment his heart was like a drum. That's all he heard, the smashing of his heart against his fragile body. "Bakura... I-I love you too..." He admitted, not regretting anything.

The boy with rigid, flowing, white hair smirked along with the other boy with smooth, flowing, white hair. "Ryou, will you go out with me?"

Ryou's hear was pounding even harder and faster as those unexpected words flew out of Bakura's mouth. "I-I'm sorry. What?"

"Ryou, don't play games with me." Bakura laughed, pulling Ryou closer to him. "Will you go out with me?"

Ryou accepted Bakura's warm, welcoming and loving embrace as it brightened both of their souls, guiding them towards the purity of the light and love which engulfed them. Nothing could ruin this matchless moment. "Yes..." Ryou whispered.

* * *

**With Marik and Malik...**

Marik dragged Malik into the room where they were isolated from everyone else. He locked the door behind him and made sure there was no escape. After all, he had planned to come out with his heart fluttering and his hand filled with another hand.

"Marik?" Malik asked in surprise as Marik locked all the windows and doors. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't come out all alone." He replied, winking to him making him blush.

"W-Wha'?!"

"You heard me, now... come here..."

Marik clutched Malik's hands as he tried to pull back. The feel of Marik's warm hands inside of Malik's frozen hands was more than comfortable, despite their current situation. Their eyes had locked, Malik's worried eyes intertwined with Marik's hopeful eyes. Both of their cheeks were blistering hot from the awkward situation they were placed in - well, awkward for Malik - for Marik it was a different story...

Marik leaned in a placed his lips on Malik's forehead, kissing him, slowly releasing him afterwards...

Malik was speechless as he was lost in Marik's hypnotizing eyes. He cackled as Malik was completely lost in the moment, unable to do anything. His tanned cheeks turning red, his large, purple eyes widening by the second from the experience. "Malik... I love you."

"I-I-"

"I know you do. Now, yes or no?"

"Y-Yes..."

Malik fell into a pleasing embrace from the boy who he'd loved for a long time, finally releasing his feelings upon him. None of them tried to refuse the embrace they had brought upon themselves as they were wrapped up in love; hugged together and inseparable.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey...**

"They sure have been gon' a long time." Joey mentioned.

"It's only been five minutes." Yami claimed.

"Still a long time."

"Quiet, Mutt."

"Hey!" Joey whined.

Yami turned his head towards Yugi who was shivering on the spot, his face had turned slightly pale and his skin were covered in goosebumps. Yugi was constantly trembling as Yami only noticed this. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. As a matter of fact, it looked as if he _was_ a ghost from the colour of his skin. "Yugi?" Yami asked, concern sliding upon his face. "Are you alright?"

Joey and Seto heard what Yami had said realised why Yami was in such concern. Yugi was quivering like as if his childhood had been demolished, like as if his innocence had collapsed. "Yug', hey, Yug'?" Joey questioned.

"Yugi?" Seto asked in a vacant tone.

"Whatsa' matter, pal?"

Yugi couldn't help but stare at his friends who came closer towards him, who tried to comfort him throughout this time. They had no idea what was going on, however they didn't like. Neither did Yugi. At that moment, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and grabbed him by his waist, whilst he pulled him onto his lap, leaning against the bed, stroking him as he continued to shiver. "Yugi, tell me what's wrong. You can tell me, I love you."

The smaller version of Yami cocked his head up towards him, brushing his hair along Yami's chin. He forced himself to stop palpitating. Weakly, he threw a fake smile on his face to show Yami that he was fine; although Yami didn't believe it. He knew something was wrong.

"I-I'm fine." Yugi said, attempting to push Yami away, however he was just too weak due to his current situation. This then caused Yami to chuckle slightly before tightening his grip around the boy he loved.

Without protesting, Yugi curled up into a ball knowing that Yami wasn't going to let go, no matter what he tried. He just sighed in defeat and let Yami do what he wanted. Smirking, Yami stood up carefully, and placed Yugi in his sleeping bag, making sure he was completely covered and coated in some blankets. He knew that he was eventually warm, because Yugi had stopped quivering and eventually fell asleep, fluttering his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. Even though his drowsiness had prevented him from staying awake any longer.

"I don't think he's feeling too well." Yami said in a worrying tone, not taking his eyes off of the sick boy, cuddled up in his sleeping bag.

"I think that's kinda' obvious." Joey pointed out, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**A while later...**

Marik, Malik entered the room, holding hands proudly as they kept exchanging glances. They both started to burst out laughing, but then it was cut off by Yami's death glare. His lilac eyes narrowed and pierced through both of their souls as he indicated towards Yugi, narrowing them even more once his glare returned to them. Their eyes were widened and stretched out seeing Yami so protective over his lover, whilst wanting to keep everything peaceful so Yugi could get some rest. The last thing he wants is Yugi to feel even worse.

Shortly after, Bakura and Ryou returned. As soon as they stepped inside of the room, Bakura stretched out his arms and opened his mouth wide just about to squeal out loud in happiness when all of a sudden everyone's eyes darted and locked onto Bakura, even Ryou backed away slightly; Bakura just stood still, watching everyone's eyes filled with vengeance attack him.

Being as silent as can be, the two teens sat down awkwardly as the other teens' stares didn't leave him. Instead, he lowered his head, shaking it slightly and raising his arms in a surrendering way.

* * *

For hours they would play either duel monsters, quietly or play video games continuously throughout the whole night. It was only eleven at night and none of them were even tired. None of them apart from Yugi who had been asleep for a while, surrounded in tranquility of the night and the protection of his dreams and friends.

A couple of minutes later Yugi had woken up. His innocent, lilac eyes flickered open as he groaned from the headache he had acquired when he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when he was awake was Yami sorting out his new deck as well as working out new strategies to keep on top of every duel. Not exactly like he could lose; unless it was to Yugi, of course he _is _the 'King of Games' - undefeated champion.

Thrusting himself up, Yugi untangled himself from the covers which were holding him down. He laid a hand on his head, supporting him as he stood up, whilst feeling a sudden, strange and painful dizzy spell which overcame him.

Through the corner of his eye, Yami saw the teen struggle to get up. So, Yami himself stood up from the chair he was sat on and supported the teen who gazed at up him with drowsiness and determination in his eyes. "Yugi, go back to sleep. You're not well." Yami commanded, his voice sounding protectively and commandingly calm.

"No... No... I'm fine, Y-Yami... I am." He protested, trying to free himself from Yami's boundless grip. Unfortunately, he failed. Instead, the rest of the group stared at Yugi worriedly. He was sick. There was no doubt about it. Yugi only kept protesting about it that he was fine until his boyfriend picked him up and laid him in his sleeping bag, covering him up with his covers and keeping him there until he realised that he needed to rest. "Wh-What are you d-doing?"

"It's for your own good, Yugi. I don't want you getting worse."

"Just leave him." Marik said. "If he wants to get himself hurt or make his sickness worse then that's his own fault."

"Marik!" Malik whispered, almost shouting. Shooting Marik evil glares for his awful comment.

"What?" He whined.

"Don't be so mean.", "And Yugi, please just sleep. We would take you home, but it's getting really late and the last thing we want to do is worry your Grandpa."

Yugi's eyes examined the room for a moment along with his friends' faces. He saw the worry and the compass hidden within them, caring for him to get better. He knew he was sick, but he didn't want anyone to worry. Especially not his Grandpa; after what he's been through, seeing his own Grandson get bullied and beaten throughout his life, he didn't want to make his Grandpa any more frightened. "I-I-"

"No, Yug'. You're not fine." Joey claimed, knowing what Yugi was going to say before he could actually say it. "Listen to us, pal, let Yami take care of ya for now."

Before Yugi could protest even longer about his health, his eyelids had started to gradually close, his strength being sapped away as tiredness washed away all emotions and determination which he had contained. His sickly frown turned into an imperceptible smile as he could feel a warm hand being ran through his hair as well as a small kiss on the forehead.

He drifted off into the land of imperturbability, dreaming imaginative, interminable dreams which allowed him to feel the wondrous flow of happiness and harmony. Whilst the rest watched him sleep peacefully, allowing the dreams to take over his mind.

"He's so adorable when he sleeps." Yami commented under his breath.

"Not as cute as when Malik sleeps-"

"Hey, how would you know?"


	18. Messed up Motives

The morning had only just arrived, as the sun's beautiful glow weakly smiled upon the world to start a new miraculous day. Yugi's eyes cracked open due to the horrifying headache he had. Unfortunately, he had to bare the pain, because he couldn't go to sleep due to his mind refusing him to drift off into his sleeping state.

He tried to push himself up, however he noticed he had been bound and wrapped in the strong arms of his lover; Yami. It was completely useless attempting to break free of Yami's iron grip. Sighing, he snuggled in closer to his warmth.

Yugi looked at the clock which hung from the wall and managed to see the what the time was, '_Four in the morning... Wonderful._' He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes away and drifted them onto Yami's contagious, joyful smile.

Even though Yugi's illness had somehow vanished during the course of the night, his headache seemed to get worse, because right now he was writhing in pain from the agony. It felt as if his head was being torn apart by merciless demons; it reminded him of the pain he suffered a while ago when he was being ruthlessly tortured buy those heartless bullies at his old city. No matter what, he could never forget those life-threatening memories. Even if he tried...

He started to groan and moan in pain as he thrashed to get out of the chain-like bound Yami had him in. "Yami!" He whispered in a rough tone. "Let me go!".

There was no response from the teen, apart from a slight groan and him tightening the restraining grip he had on him. This time Yugi kicked the huge, lazy, lump behind him in the knee, expecting a sudden reaction. Luckily he managed to get that sudden reaction as Yami's eyes shot open as fast as a bullet, releasing Yugi from his death grip. "Yugi?" He whispered, drowsily, simultaneously yawning.

He noticed his partner try to get up, so once again he wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him back down, gently, preventing him from standing up; smirking in the process. "Yugi... How are you feeling?"

"F-fine..." He replied, whispering, wincing from the pain of his splitting headache. He once again tried to get back up only to be denied. "Let me go."

"You don't sound fine." Yami noticed the resistance Yugi was creating and chuckled quietly, racing a hand through his soft, silky hair.

"I-I am, believe me."

"Protest all you like, but no-one is going anywhere at four in the morning until I get some answers."

"What...?"

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing."

"Then go back to sleep."

"Kind of hard with you crushing my lungs."

"You put up with it all night."

"So?"

"Yugi..."

"Fine... I need some water, my head feels terrible."

"I'll come with you then."

"No need to bother, I can do it myself."

"I don't want you to collapse though."

"I'll be fine."

"No."

"Aw, come on."

"Will you two just shut up already?!" A strict voice came, sounding extremely angry.

"Sorry, Kaiba, Yugi is being difficult."

"Am not!"

"Lying to yourself isn't going to help, now come on, let's get you that water."

Yami stood up, still locking Yugi in his arms as he continued to walk downstairs. He carefully placed Yugi down on one of the chairs, making sure he doesn't fall. He then walked over towards a cupboard, taking out a glass then half-filling it with lukewarm water. "Here, drink this." Yami insisted, handing Yugi the glass of water.

As soon as Yugi had finished with the glass of water, he noticed that Yami had been staring at him ever since. Faking a smile at him, Yugi stood up and wobbled uneasily, trying to go back upstairs. Just as he placed a foot down, Yami came up behind and him and swept him off his feet with one arm under his shoulders/upper back and one arm under both of his knees; smiling down at the boy he gently carried him back to the room.

"I can walk, Yami." Yugi affirmed, dropping the false smile he had.

"I don't believe so after seeing you nearly fall over quite a few times." Yami expostulated in a protective way.

Yugi didn't bother respond because he knew that Yami would win, he always wins the debates and arguments they get into. Instead, Yugi just pouted.

"Pouting isn't going to make you feel better either, Yugi. Maybe if you smiled I could believe you; which I won't."

Still being unresponsive, Yugi had a great idea. He would just ignore Yami until he had gotten the satisfaction he needed. The smaller boy smirked at his master plan and that's when Yami felt uneasy as he knew that Yugi was up to something, something which he knew he wouldn't like. "Uh, Yugi?" He questioned. No reply. "Alright then. Be that way." He continued, chuckling to himself because he knew he would win. All he had to do was counter Yugi's ignoring game with his own. Also, as Yami was stronger and taller than him, it would be much easier.

They reached the bedroom where everyone was sleeping, soundlessly; well, everyone was sleeping soundlessly apart from Joey and Marik. It was as if they were having a snoring competition due to the noise they were making from their irritating snores. Yami, with Yugi still locked in his arms, laid back down in the sleeping bag, pretending to forget that Yugi wasn't there. Even though Yugi was constantly struggling.

Yami drifted off to sleep, grinning evilly to himself as he felt weak kicks at his legs and constant struggling. To stop Yugi's striving, he tightened his grip on Yugi's stomach and nuzzled into his hair, snickering to himself.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone had woken up, due to the sun shining elegantly in their eyes, awakening them and causing them to grunt slightly, due to the fact that they couldn't get to sleep. Everyone except for Joey, Yami and Bakura. Seto was the first to have woken up, the reason for this was that he could have the bathroom first. Ryou was the second to wake up, afterwards he began to wake up Malik by continually prodding him with his finger, because he wanted to play a prank on their boyfriends before they had woken up. Shortly after, Yugi woke up, leaving Yami, Joey and Bakura still asleep. Or was Yami really sleeping? He could possibly be putting on the act just so he could have his revenge on what Yugi had done previously.

He laid there in Yami's tightened death grip, attempting to breathe. He continued to thrust himself out of Yami's arms, not making to attempt to stop because he was determined to be released, even if it meant yelling at Yami, breaking his cruel plan of ignoring him.

Realising Yami had done the same thing to him, he noticed that Yami was awake and aware of what was happening, although his eyes were shut. He decided to keep still for a while, pretending to not care which made Yami's cheeky grin come to a halt.

Everyone (apart from Seto because he was still in the bathroom) had been watching Yugi try to break free from the clutches of the notorious Yami, and had been sneering at how helpless he was. Yugi knew what Yami wanted. They all knew. Yami never liked to lose a 'game' like this, so all Yugi had to do was quit it and give up/give in. There was no way he could beat Yami in situations like this. Yugi was weak, physically, however he had a powerful heart. Whereas Yami was strong, physically and had a somewhat strong heart.

Yugi wasn't going to give in to Yami, because Yami had to face the truth that he can't always win, even if he forced Yugi into begging by either tickling him to death or holding him with his secure grip. Alternatively, Yugi just played along with Yami's ignoring game whilst playing along with his own.

* * *

An hour had passed and Seto had finally returned from his 'adventure' in the bathroom. Bakura was glaring at him as he sulked in the corner, constricting Ryou in a way that Yami did to Yugi. Being irritated at the deathly glare that was given by Bakura in an attempt to freak him out, Seto finally spoke out with, "What?"

"You've been in there for hours!" Bakura exaggerated, throwing his arms in the air whilst continuing his death glare.

"Two hours isn't even long, cat. Besides, to be a CEO of a mega gaming corporation, you actually need to look like one; not some hobo." He countered.

"You don't _need _to spend that long in there though!"

"I do. Trust me on this, cat."

"I'm not a kitty!"

"I never said you was, I said cat."

"..."

"Anyway, hasn't Yami woken up yet?"

"Yeah, he has." Yugi said, gasping for air as he was being crushed from the crushing grip of Yami. "Although he's doing this to ignore me."

"I don't even want to know why..."

"Tell us anyway." Ryou said in a wondering tone.

"Well, this morning I woke up at around five. Yami was holding me like this and he wouldn't move, so I kicked him to wake up. His grip loosened and I managed to get up, however he dragged me back down; exclaiming I'm still sick, when I'm not. I just told him I needed water for my headache. He picked me up, carried me downstairs and got me the water. Afterwards he swept me off my hand and refused to let me go. So I decided to play the 'ignoring game'. He caught onto it and now he's being a complete pain in the ass. Now he's ignoring me when he knows he won't let me go."_  
_

"Poor Yug'." Joey laughed.

"Unlucky, Yami always wins in games like these." Marik chuckled along with Malik.

"You know you're going to have to give in." Bakura mentioned, holding in his own laughter.

"You're right...", "Okay, Yami. I give up..."

"Good." He chuckled, letting go of Yugi before sitting up and having a nice, long stretch. "It's about time."

Yugi didn't even respond, he pouted just like earlier forcing Yami to laugh even more at his lover's frustration. "Cheer up, Yugi."

Yugi just sighed and picked himself up, giving an evil grin as he dashed towards the bathroom at full speed, leaving behind a trail of dust and seven shocked faces too. The others had been waiting for the bathroom ever since Kaiba had taken hours in there. "YUGI!" They all yelled in irritation.

Yami got up and bashed on the bathroom door in hope of Yugi to open it, then he could throw Yugi out and dart inside. However, it never opened, leaving Yami with even more narrowed eyes than usual; they used to hold a determined gaze, but right now (and for a long while) they hold a frustrated glare, frustration which had been in Yugi's eyes previously. Now the tables have turned.

"Yugi when you get out here I swear I will..."

"You will what, Yami?" He laughed from behind the locked door. "For all you know, I might not even bother coming out, HA!".

"Yugi..."

"This is a game you're not going to win, Yami. You do realise that _I'M_ the 'King of Games'; not you."

"Not for long..." Yami muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You just threatened me, didn't you?" Yugi asked, playfully.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"No."

"Yes, Yugi, that's final! Yes!" Yami argued, unbeknownst that he just lost, even though he didn't realise Yugi just won that argument.

"I know."

"Huh? Oh, damn you and your mind tricks!"

"I thought that was your department." Seto interrupted, remembering of the time when Yami mind-crushed Seto.

* * *

Two hours had passed and everyone apart from Yugi were sitting in Joey's room, watching his high-definition T.V, waiting for Yugi to get out so they can have revenge for making them wait even longer than they were supposed to, this made them furious. Bakura and Marik were going to grab his arms, Ryou and Malik were going to grab his legs whilst Joey tied them. Yami was going to tickle Yugi mercilessly as Seto was going to sit back and do nothing; like usual. He never really cared what happened, because he was the first in the bathroom. In fact, he found it hilarious what had happened and how exasperated everyone was from what happened.

Yugi started to open the bathroom door ever so quietly, hoping not to make a noise. His attention was currently jammed on the people in the room as they had failed to notice him sneaking around. Despite his sneakiness, he bumped into someone in front of him. Someone who he wished wasn't there right now. His hair was tri-coloured, with lightning-like bangs shooting straight up, his lilac eyes were non longer lilac. They were a crimson red with flames dancing around inside, wildly. His smirk was intimidating as it forced Yugi to back up and break out into a run.

Unfortunately, his attempts at running were futile as Yami grabbed him and dragged him all the way into the room to be greeted by one laughing person and five other people with terrifying smirks and evil motives.


	19. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't your normal chapter, I am moving back home to Sweden on the 30th of November :D I won't be able to put out chapter 20 for definite until December 5th, that's when everything will be unpacked and I have settled in. I'm not sure if we will be moving home any time soon though. However, it's possible that I might be able to put chapter 19 out on Thursday. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try. I will still be able to go on Skype for those who have added me on Skype, but only until 30th of November; the moving day. My English phone had unlimited internet and it also had Skype and emails on it so I can check messages and reviews. My Swedish phone which is here right now also has unlimited internet, but I stopped the contract. Sorry. **

**Don't worry, chapter 20 will be longer than usual, because I will be writing it on paper until I get there and have everything packed. I may possible create a chapter 21 which will be normal (on paper). None of my stories will be in Swedish, so don't think you have to have Google Translate ready. :D.**

**And NO, it will NOT be discontinued. So don't worry about that either. ;D**


	20. Terrible Torture

**As you know, I will not be here for about one week, I'm moving home soon (to Sweden), and this will be the last chapter for about one week. :) Don't worry this WON'T be discontinued. (Don't forget the next chapter [20] will be longer.)**

**WARNING: Detailed fighting with slight bad language.**

* * *

Their eyes pierced him as they glared at him with an expression full of vengeance. "Come on, guys. It was only a joke!" Yugi squeaked in sorrow and regret.

They ignored him as Yami nodded his head at Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou who came over to restrain him whilst Joey put the rope around his arms and his legs. At this moment, Yugi was continuously thrashing around, attempting to break free. Although, it seemed impossible. "Come on, guys! Please, have mercy!"

Yami chuckled as everyone backed away, watching him move forward to the restrained boy. "Yugi, after this, I will make sure you won't do it again..."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, fear could be seen in them from a mile away as Yami started to wiggle his fingers. Yugi was oh-so ticklish. Of course, none of them knew he was THAT ticklish.

Like an eagle striking its prey, Yami's hand struck down on Yugi's ribs as they danced along them mercilessly; which caused Yugi to smash around, trying to break free whilst holding his laughter. It didn't work though. Sudden bursts of laughter came shooting out of him as he pleaded for them to stop.

"YA-HAHAHA-MI! S-S-S-OHOHOH-P!"

"What was that, young one? More?"

"NO! HAHAHA!"

"Alright then, more it is!"

He moved down to his soles of his feet where he plucked of his socks before grabbing his tied up feet and starting to rub circles on them with his fingers. The circles grew wider as Yami's fingers started to stretch out along the soft soles making Yugi's reaction even more hilarious to watch.

"I-I'M SO-HAHAHA-SOR-HAHAHA-SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Yami grinned as he stopped the torture and replaced Yugi's socks.

He then moved to the rope and started to untie the knots which had been tightened from the struggling and the poor attempt of trying to be free from the tickling hell which had been forced and inflicted upon Yugi.

The smaller boy laid widespread along the bed, panting as sweat poured down him. "Never... do... that... again." Yugi warned.

"Or what?" Yami teased. "You'll lock yourself in the bathroom again? That's alright, you have to come out sometime... Then your punishment will be worse!"

"Don't... bother..."

He curled up on the bed in an attempt to recover, however that was stopped as Yami laid next to him and started to poke his ribs which got an adorable reaction from Yugi. "Stop..." He whined.

"I never knew you were so ticklish though, it's adorable."

"But if you loved me then you wouldn't do that." Yugi countered moving away from Yami, only to be pulled closer.

"Sorry to interrupt the love convention, but I have to go now. None of your business why, because it's my business."

"Bye." They said.

Yami stood up and brushed himself off before chuckling, "Yugi, let's go get some brunch. I bet you're starving after all of that."

"How 'bout we go to Burgerpalooza. I hear they got specials on today." Joey asked.

"I don't think anyone wants to see Tea there, you know she hates Yugi and all of us." Malik mentioned.

"She only hates us guys, not Yami. She loves 'im!"

"But she despises Yugi."

"She can't do nothin' 'bout it."

"You do realise that she'll kill Yugi because everyone knows you two go out." Ryou commented.

"How?"

"Bakura."

"Wonderful..."

"Heh, sorry. I just had to do it."

"Doesn't matter." Yami sighed. "Thief..." He muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Oh nothing, just that you're a filthy ring thief!"

"Why you little-"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Bakura darted over to where Yami was standing and knocked him off his feet, making him crash onto the sturdy, carpeted floor.

"Bakura! Calm down!" Malik yelled furiously. "Ryou, do something about your boyfriend!"

"B-"

"Don't listen to them, Bakura, continue the brawl!" Marik encouraged.

"Don't encourage him, Marik, you're just as worse!"

Before Bakura slammed another fist onto Yami, Yugi leaped onto Bakura's arm, hanging in midair whilst preventing Bakura from getting his revenge and have rage take over him once more.

"Oh sorry, did I touch a nerve?" Yami tantalised, sneering up at the enraged boy.

"That's it!" Bakura raged, flicking his fist so that Yugi had flown straight off the furious fist and smacking into the wall beside them. Luckily enough, Marik had managed to catch Yugi just in time as Malik and Ryou pinned Bakura down whilst Joey casually helped Yami up.

"Bakura, it was a joke..."

"You're right." Bakura replied whilst gradually calming down. "You're still a bastard though."

"Whatever, anyway, let's go get some brunch."

"I'm not paying!" Everyone, apart from Marik shouted simultaneously.

"I'm not- Damn it!" Marik shouted.

Laughs filled the room as Marik pouted and stomped off in an offended way to fetch his wallet, whilst counting his money. "Alright, I have 6,000¥, spend a lot, you buy your own meal."

* * *

They walked over to Burgerpalooza to be greeted by an unwanted enemy. The sluttiest of all girls. She gave them all (apart from Yami) a death glare, especially Yugi. Her eyes were like venom, one strike and you're dead. They showed how much hatred she had against them, and how much she despised them. "Hello, Tea." Yami said, sternly.

Her eyes shifted like a dart towards Yami before smiling with innocence and happiness flooding her make-up caked face. "Hey, Yami! Are you here all alone?! Maybe we could get a free meal together, I work here so everything for me is free!"

"No, Tea. I'm not alone, I'm here with my boyfriend Yugi and my friends, Joey, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura. Seto would be here, however he left earlier."

She tugged on Yami's arm, dragging him over to a private area before whispering seductively in his ear, "But Yami... Why don't you ditch those freaks, and especially that... that... little pipsqueak over there."

"Pipsqueak?! That's my Yugi you're talking about!"

"So? Look at him, he's so weak, so fragile and easy to beat up..."

"Don't you dare, Tea!"

"Dare what?"

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't like it."

"I'm not thinking about anything apart from me, you and an empty house."

"Slut!" Yami yelled before storming off to sit with his friends.

"I don't see why she doesn't leave me alone!" Yami mumbled, angrily.

"She loves you, what do you expect?" Malik mentioned.

"I don't love her, I love Yugi." He replied, throwing an arm around Yugi's shoulders, securing him. "I think she'll do whatever it takes to take him out of the picture..."

They all stared wide-eyed at him as anger washed over his face, drowning him in annoyance. Why doesn't Tea ever leave Yami alone? All she does it constantly ramble about him. All of her friends are sick to death of hearing her always talk about Yami, and how annoying his friends are, especially Yugi. Tea despises Yugi.

* * *

After they had finished their meal in peace, Tea came over to them with a bill, smirking towards the man she loved, even though he didn't return the feelings. "Hey, Yami." She cooed, "If you go out with me I'll 'lose' the bill."

"And I will make sure you lose your job." Yugi defended.

"Shut up, pipsqueak. Was I talking to you!?"

"But-"

"Was I talking to you?!"

"No-"

"Exactly, so be quiet and get lost!"

"Tea!" Yami growled. "How dare you speak to Yugi like he's some worthless piece of trash?!"

"That's because he _is_." She argued.

"That's it, Marik, pay up, we're leaving. I can't stand her anymore."

"Whatever." Marik replied before sighing in irritation. They thought he was joking when they said that he had to pay, but of course, they never joke around; unless it's with their boyfriends.

Marik handed over the money as they all stood up and walked passed the shocked female who stood there, offended. Her eyes widened in astonishment, her jaw, completely dropped and nearly falling off onto the cold, hard, tiled ground. Her expression was completely bewildered.

'_How dare they talk to me like that?! Especially Yami, that's it! I will have my revenge on that stupid freak of a boy, what's his name... Yugi?_' She thought to herself before grinning menacingly. No-one noticed her sneer, apart from Yugi, because they all were walking through the door which exited the building and lead onto the streets.

Yugi noticed her sneer and had stopped for a moment to notice that she was coming closer and closer, trudging towards him. The spiky-haired boy realised the anger and the fury in Tea's eyes and started to slowly back away, before dashing into a sprint to see that his friends had already half-made it down the street. As he ran and ran away from Tea, he noticed that she was no where to be seen, so he comes to a halt, attempting to find his friends. However, they cannot be founds, due to Yugi being completely lost within the depths of the city; with Tea coming over the horizon. Flames racing around, dancing wildly inside of her narrowed, amber eyes.

"Joey? Yami?" Yugi yelled in hope to find his friends, even though they were no where to be seen. He had completely lost them. "Marik? Malik?" He continued. "Ryou? Bakura?"

The pupils of his large, innocent eyes shrank as Tea was close to him right now. Her stomping movements making the smaller boy panic as his voice was no longer usable from the fear within. Instead he just whimpered as she grabbed his collar with force, before dragging him into the alleyway to begin her revenge from being rejected countless times by Yami, the boy she was infatuated with.

They entered the abyss-like alleyway which was completely surrounded by the darkness, due to the tall buildings towering over them, and blocking the amazing shine of the beautiful, gleaming sun. "Yugi!" She yelled, pinning him against the wall, slamming his head against it with a powerful strike, making blood slightly trickle from his head. "How dare you take away my Yami?!"

"Your Yami?" Yugi countered, plucking up the courage to glare into her demonic eyes.

"Yes, _my _Yami!" She screamed with jealousy, delivering a devastating punch to his nose, blood splattering everywhere.

Yugi collapsed on the floor, fighting to stay up, bordering the thin, black line of consciousness and unconsciousness. "N-N-No... My Yami..." He whimpered before getting sent flying into another wall by a powerful kick from the side. The red liquid was everywhere, along the floors, the walls, the girl's fists and even Yugi's motionless body.

He hadn't given up on mentally fighting for his life as he attempted to thrust himself back onto his feet with his short and fragile arms only to be forced back down by a heavy force from on top of him. Her foot had struck him onto the floor, preventing him from moving. "Who's Yami?" She whispered, venomously.

"M-My Yami..." He whispered back in terror.

Once more she kicked him on his back with might, which made him continuously cough up blood.

"Who's Yami?!" She yelled.

"M-M-My... Y-Yami..."

"No!" She rampaged, throwing him to the wall beside him. "He's mine, Yugi! And you better leave everyone alone, including Yami and your friends and even your own Grandpa if you and your Grandpa want to live!"

"W-What?"

"That's right, Yugi. Leave and never come back, don't bother tell anyone why or what happened. I don't want you speaking to anyone in this town again!"

Speechless, Yugi laid in his own pool of blood as Tea walked away, disappearing into the shadows to never be seen by Yugi again.

* * *

**See you in a week when I have unpacked everything :P**


	21. Evil Ego Part One

**Hello, I'm back :D. This is earlier than I expected, but ah well; I got my internet and my laptop and everything else setup faster than expected in my new house. :P. As promised, a longer part. (I usually make them 2,000+ words each, but this one is 3000+).**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hours had passed and Yugi had managed to regain what little strength he had. His clothes were immensely drenched by the thick liquid of blood, all he could smell was the putrid smell of dried blood which engulfed him. His eyes had been enlarged and filled with fear which was mixed along with terror. Yugi couldn't believe what had happened. Blackmailed by Tea. He had to go along with her wishes, he just had to. Although it would pain and kill Yugi to leave and not even say 'Good Bye' to Yami, his friends or even his Grandpa, it was for the best; even though he knew that it won't be last time he sees them, the panic-struck boy had climbed onto his feet and gripped onto the wall next to him.

'_Why?_' Was the thought which stormed his head and bashed around along the walls of his limitless mind. '_I knew Tea hated me, but her jealously has gone far enough; now she's gone too far... And-And... And my Grandpa... Why?_', '_Was she always this psychotic?_' There were countless questions going through Yugi's mind as he struggled for survival, his Grandpa's life on the line all because of some sick and twisted female whose mind is clouded with jealousy and rage...

Yugi staggered through the endless, hellish alleyway noticing that the sun was slowly going down. The awful scent still lingering in the dusky air. Even though he wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone, right now he didn't want to. The blood-soaked boy was relieve that no-one had found him, especially Yami; because if he did, then him and his Grandpa will be dead - That's the least thing he wanted next to losing Yami. But what was losing your lover compared to losing someone who tried to understand what you had felt like for years; someone who wanted the best for you.

To Yugi, Yami was someone who he'd loved for a short amount of time, however his Grandpa was a different story. He loved his Grandpa throughout his whole life, and now that he was going to die if he talked to the second person he trusted, it will all be over for Solomon Muto...

* * *

The exhausted boy's legs were close to giving out. He's been brutally beaten by a jealous girl, threatened with his Grandpa and his own life, and forced to leave everything and everyone. Why would anyone do that? It's awful, it's ruthless, it's abominable. The disastrous smell of blood had vanished as he left the darkness-engulfed abyss and entered the gleaming park close to Joey's house. It wouldn't be a problem if Yami's house was close to Joey's, but it is. It will all be over if Yugi had been found by Joey or Yami. He can't stop now, not if he wanted his innocent Grandpa to live; the thought of lying next to his Grandpa in a hospital bed, both of them fighting for their lives was agonising. Even if it was a thought, a nightmare or even a vision.

Unknowingly, he had been trailing small splotches of blood. Blood which could worry anyone. This means that Yami could easily find Yugi, so could his friends or his Grandpa. He refused to let him die, so he continued through the park, stumbling through its violent depths, coming close to the woods. The woods which could save Solomon's life, but probably not his. Yugi had no idea what was beyond its enchanting depths. So, he ventured on, never to be seen again... Or at least that's what he hoped.

* * *

**With Yami and the others (Same time as Yugi walked into the forest)...**

"Yami, I'm sorry, pal, but Yug' isn't anywhere to be seen." Joey mentioned, his soul breaking into pieces as his friend had been lost. Anything could have happened...

"No! I-I refuse to give up! You guys can go, however I'm staying and I'm searching this city top to bottom. If I have to... I-I... I will burn everything for him..."

"Yami. Don't worry. We're all here for you." Malik explained.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, no matter what time of day it was - whether the sun was bursting through the skies with its amazingly beautiful gleam, or whether the moon's gorgeous glow was shining through the skies, reflecting its pulchritudinous glow onto the stars which lit up the night with its majestic beauty - they will search. Even if they had to cut class for it.

"T-Thanks guys." Yami thanked, gratefully.

"No need." Bakura and Ryou mentioned, in unison.

"I'm going to check the woods, guys." Yami insisted.

"I'm going with you." Marik protested.

"Hey, guys. What if Yug' is in the game world?"

"Joey, I don't think Yugi would be in the game world without us."

"Well, Yami. He could be, what if Yug' was bored. Y'know, he could've gon' home."

"Let's call him one last time..."

* * *

**With Yugi...**

'Beep Beep Beep' was the sound of Yugi's phone as it repeatedly rang its irritating tone for the fifth time within three hours. Yugi was getting annoyed with it, even though he acted like as if he didn't care. He left it to ring, he didn't want to answer it, because what is Tea found out? He didn't want his Grandpa to die, although he didn't care if Yugi, himself, died. He would die to save his loved ones. Whether it was a friend, a lover and family. If his friends could describe him with three words, they would say: "Benevolent, magnanimous, altruistic."

He wasn't going to let his Grandpa down, if he did, then he would be insensitive. Yugi would not want to be described that, for once he had friends. However he had to lose them now; to save the man who had taken him in after his parents disappeared. He helped Yugi through his life. He even moved house to help Yugi have friends and to make him happy. Yugi knew he had to repay him, but mysteriously vanishing was one of the ways he would never be the way he wanted it to happen.

The moonlight which shone upon him, showing its magnificent beauty, was his only friend now. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, he had ditched his friends, left them. "They probably hate me now!" Yugi sobbed out loud, knowing no-one was near him.

He slumped down onto the floor, leaning his back against a tree which reached high in the sky, covering the land around it in its darkening shade. Silence had filled the air around him until he heard the slight noise of dripping. His head turned quickly, scanning everywhere for someone who was around him, but there seemed to be no-one to be seen around him. Either that, or the shadows had enveloped the mysterious person in its invisible wrath. '_No._' He reassured himself in his mind. He then gazed down at the ground, pulling his legs into his chest, feeling a wet and squelchy patch on his leg. Pain seared through him as he put pressure upon the patch.

He quickly pulled his hand away before examining it, finding his hand covered in blood. His eyes darted along the path he took to see small blood patches trailing along as his eyes trailed along it, seeing the small pool of blood underneath him. The blood hadn't stopped flowing. Yugi's eyes widened in shock and fear as he may be followed; right now he didn't care if he died, all he cared about was his Grandpa's life. He had to continue. But he couldn't. His legs had completely given out on him, there was no where he could run anymore, let alone no way to run. Yugi laid down on the ground, exhausted.

His eyelids slowly closed, unable to stay open, tomorrow was school, but he knew he couldn't go. Even though he had to; if he didn't, then they would find him, then _she _would find his Grandpa, then kill him gruesomely. Yugi knew what Tea was capable of, when she said something, she would live up to her word, no matter how hard it was, she would do anything to keep her vows. Everything went black as his eyelids gently closed, covering his large and beautiful amethyst eyes, only to wake up tomorrow in a world of hurt and sorrow. The wounds he had acquired from Tea's callous attack wasn't going to be gone in the morning, they would have worsened.

The dirt from the muddy floor would surely infect the cuts and the bruises, leaving him in agony as there was nothing he could possibly do. He wished he could go back to Solomon, his Grandpa, he'd fix up his wounds and help the young boy back onto his feet. However, right now he was in the wild. Surviving for his life.

* * *

An hour later, Yugi woke up to the relentless rain pouring onto him, drenching him in its rainy wrath, washing away the blood from the tiny pool which had surrounded his body. The rain had also managed to prevent the wounds from leaking any more of the red substance, and for that, Yugi was relieved. Now no-one would find him. Every last trace was gone, or so it seemed. A thick cloud of mist had appeared, engulfing him in its cloudy, white smoke. Embracing him within its mystery.

He scrambled onto his feet, forcing the remaining strength within him to thrust him up and continue forwards. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he wasn't going to regret walking this way. Something was calling out to him; he just had no idea what it was... But I'll tell you, he never did regret it...

* * *

As he ventured on through the enchanted forest, it seemed to grow darker and darker, the silent, murky shadows appearing quicker and quicker with every step he took. Eventually he stopped, realising it was pointless to continue. He gazed up into the harmonious midnight sky, admiring the exquisite, silvery disk floating in the sky. Everywhere he went it seemed to follow, yet it stood perfectly still.

The rain had ceased to follow along with the mist which had disappeared and vanished into thin air, which cleared the area around him, allowing Yugi to see everything around him.

He threw himself onto the muddy floor, his hair swaying slightly in the cold breeze allowing it to freely move around as it pleases to do. He has nothing to lose right now as long as he's deep within the mystical forest which surrounds him, enclosing him in its abstruse arcane. He was forever free, just like he'd always wanted to be, although this isn't how he wanted it to be like. He wanted his amazing friends always there for him. He wanted to be lying down on a field next to those he loves and trusts with the grass swaying without care and with joy. He wanted everything that made him happy, however what he has right now was freedom; yet it wasn't to his liking. He had no-one now. No friends, a Grandpa who he isn't allowed to see, and parents who he hasn't seen for many long, devastating years.

* * *

**With Yami (inside of his home)...**

"Yugi..." He whispered as he stared and admired the picture he held in his hands. The picture of his friendship with him and Yugi. The picture which made tears unconsciously slide down his face whenever he saw it. He wanted Yugi back. No. He _needed _Yugi back. Though they've only known each other for a short amount of time, for some reason they feel connected. He could feel the mental pain Yugi was in; it was nothing compared the mental pain Yami was in. It was like a stab wound to a splinter, Yami's being the splinter pain and Yugi's being the stab wound in comparison.

Once again, he picked up his phone and scrolled down the contact list to search for Yugi, once found, he tapped on his contact to ring him. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. Tears continued to slide down his cheek due to his loss of his partner, his love, his life. Everything felt like a lie. '_Oh, Yugi. Where are you? H-Have you been kidnapped or d-d-did you run away? Where are you..._' He thought to himself as dread flushed through his thoughts, storming his mind. '_Please be safe... I will always love you..._'

* * *

**Back to Yugi...**

The morning had arrived and Yugi's eyes strained open from the sunlight burning through his eyelids, forcing them to open up. From being on the hard, disgustingly dirty floor, a headache had hit Yugi like a robust hammer hitting a wall, smashing through its sturdy materials; crumbling to pieces. Just like Yugi. Crumbling. He examined the area around him and realised that it wasn't a dream; a nightmare; a dreadful nightmare. Tears bawled from Yugi's eyes as his hugged his legs to keep himself upright, leaning against a tree that loomed over him. It was the same tree had had slept under last night, the same tree which protected him from the furious rainfall previously.

"Yugi..." A mysterious voice called out to him in a whisper, it sounded so close yet so far. The exotic voice seemed to repeat and repeat itself as the whereabouts of where the sound had come from was unlocatable. It came from every corner of the forest to make it seem like the trees were talking to him, taking pity on the boy who sat in fear leaning against one of the tall bodies of green. It echoed around, rebounding from one leaf to another, from one tree to another, from one end of the forest to the other. Continually repeating itself in a never-ending cycle of sounds.

"W-Who are y-you?" Yugi asked, whimpering in terror.

"An old friend..." It whispered back, but with a powerful, bold tone. Echoing and travelling around the beguiling forest.

Out of the threatening shadows came a tall man with chrome white hair which flowed down gracefully along with long, black robes which swept along the ground, covering his feet which dragged along the crunching beautiful, gold, autumn leaves underneath him. His crimson orbs glowed an intense shine whilst glaring into Yugi's lost heart and absent soul. Yugi could feel the dark aura radiating around the macabre man. "Hello..." The man spoke, monotonically

"I-It's you..."

"Yes, Yugi. It's me."

"W-What do you want?"

"You, Yugi. You have an unimaginable source of power hidden deep within you, child."

"What?"

"You have extreme power, Yugi."

Receiving and processing all of the man's words, Yugi thought to himself, '_If he can tell me how... maybe I can have my revenge on Tea...?_'. An evil grin grew upon Yugi's face, he knew what he had to do. Due to the man's aura which Yugi could detect, he knew that the man could teach him the powers he possessed. He knew that he had to do this, let the lonely shadows embrace him and teach him the ways; the ways of revenge. "How?" Yugi begged, his eyes gleaming with innocence. Innocence which will soon be turned into vengeance. One he has the power, he can do whatever he liked and whenever he wants to.

A smirk escaped the ghoulish man as he held his arm out in front of him, revealing a pale hand with long, black, crooked fingernails and waiting for Yugi to take his hand to unleash the power inside.

At first, Yugi hesitated. However, he got over his fears and hesitation by taking a deep breath, and resting his smooth hand on the man's rough and ice-like hand. His hand was frozen like the arctic, and rough like a rock. Suddenly, his nails gripped onto Yugi's hand, burying themselves within his skin whilst drawing blood which trickled down both of their hands. Yugi stood in shock, unable to move with his eyes filled with agony and terror. He had no idea what the monstrous man was up to, but he didn't like it; even though Yugi was completely paralyzed with disquietude and consternation.

On the other hand, the man was lively, draining all of Yugi's emotions, leaving him in a state of shock which he will soon get over. The man knew Yugi wouldn't regret it, because Yugi wouldn't care. Speaking of care, the strange human didn't care for what the younger boy felt; he could be dying and he wouldn't care...

He had stopped draining the emotions and boundaries which prevented Yugi's evil side from escaping and being released into the dangerous, wild world. Afterward, he released Yugi's hand, neglecting the blood which teemed down his hands as well as Yugi's, though the boy's hand was the source of the liquid that drizzled down.

Eventually, from the pain, Yugi had collapsed, giving off a whimper just before. He fell onto the floor as the inscrutable man had disappeared...

* * *

**Yugi's mind/dream...**

He looked around to see that there was nothing. Complete blackness. The whole forest had been engulfed in the mysteries of the darkness; never to be seen again. He looked up into the pitch-black sky to find it empty. Void. Everything was gone, it had vanished into nothingness, everything was worthless. He felt completely fresh, like as if he was reborn. Even though the powers inside of him had been reborn.

He stood up, boldly, legs apart slightly with his fists, balled up an clenched in rage as his arms had slightly parted from his sides in a position which showed that he was concentrating. Concentrating on what was wrong. He knew that he wasn't in reality. He knew that if he concentrated hard enough, he could wake up from this obsolete oblivion.

* * *

**Back into reality...**

And so he did. He woke up with a shock to find that he had managed to awaken himself with his newly found powers, but his motives seemed to have changed all of a sudden. His eyes seemed to have changed from an amazing amethyst to an empty onyx. Black like his soul. Black like the darkness within that had been unleashed. Black like the colour of death and despair. Despair was the only feeling held inside apart from the feeling of revenge. The magnificence of revenge.

"Tea..." He spoke out loud to himself, his tone like poison, like a venomous snake sneaking around for its next victim. "You're dead!"


	22. Evil Ego Part Two

He walked through the fanciful forest, smashing everything in his way. He wouldn't move out of the way where the trees were standing, so instead he just pounded the trees and watched them explode into tiny shards of wood. The orange and red flames were flickering through the forest, burning everything in sight, they danced through the phenomenal green with rage and easily turned it into black powder or dried up trunks of trees which look as if they could be snapped in half with ease.

The destruction which Yugi was causing was extraordinary - only to him. He loved the thick smell of disaster and calamity which spread through the air in the shape and form of black smoke. He especially loved the way that the trees seemed to be calling for help, but got no answer. Yet just a while ago, the forest seemed to be Yugi's only friend, now it's his enemy. His enemy which he loved to watch struggle. His enemy just like everyone else will be...

* * *

The power possessed boy stormed out of the forest recklessly, leaving a trail of powder and smoke behind as the flames died down. He couldn't care to give a glance back, because to him: the forest was completely worthless. It wasn't worth it wasting a glance at the ignominious pile of ruin. It wasn't worth it looking back at the past, but only to the future. Only that there wouldn't be future to most - well, a good future; a bright future.

"Tea, I'm going to kill you!" He yelled to himself, the only good part of him thinking about those who he saves. Yami who probably hates him now, and his Grandpa. His sweet, innocent, dear Grandpa. '_Tea will pay for what she had done - and threatened._' He thought to himself.

He continued storming through the city towards his school. Everyone who he passed gazed into his eyes with horror as they were a deathly onyx colour. The colour which showed no mercy. No mercy like he would give to all those opposing him. In addition, that's not the only thing they were staring at. They were gawking at the blackened mist which followed him, they came from his fists as they were covered and coated in the disastrous smoke. Not like he cared, not like he realised...

Each step he took made his rage grew faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore! He took off into a speeding sprint, knocking everyone over who came into his path and continued to dart along, leaving the trail of the smoke of darkness behind, slowly disappearing and vanishing.

* * *

He reached his school which stood there, majestically and boldly. He stepped closer and closer pushing open the gates with force as they flew open in defeat. His eyes narrowed which were filled with vengeance. He wasn't going to let Tea fulfill her threats, he wasn't going to let them threats be a promise. No matter what he did. He knew that she would do it, because she's awful like that.

Tea lets others believe that she's amazing, wonderful, kind. Although Yugi knew the truth. He knew that deep down she as callous and murderous. She wouldn't have a problem with killing someone or hurting them physically/mentally. She was cold-hearted like that, but obviously no-one would believe Yugi. No matter how innocent they believed he was, Tea was more believable. Even though she didn't have many/any friends, she could easily take advantage of anyone she wants.

'_Because she's a complete_ bitch!' Yugi mentally screamed. The young, evil teen waited behind the school, due to the fact that school was about to end in five minutes. He didn't want Yami or anyone to see him, not after he ran away and especially not after the threats. He wasn't scared anymore. The panic of her threats had completely died down and he had gotten rid of all of the emotions; all except rage and fury. Mercy was out of the question. He knew that he would never give someone like her any mercy. No matter what she had done.

Now that his good side of the soul had been sealed up, locked away in an isolated prison deep within himself, he could finally be free to do whatever he liked. Predominantly with his new, awesome powers. The powers of darkness. He can't be stopped. No-one can stop him.

No-one except- '_No! Not even Yami can stop me now!_'

He heard the bell ring, faintly as the students poured out. He waited for the right moment, and that was for Tea to arrive...

A few minutes had passed and the students which flooded the school grounds had disappeared. All but a select few. Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. '_Damn it! Where is she?_' He mentally cursed, stomping around. '_Wait, where's Yami? Isn't he usually there with them?_'

"Hey, where's Yami?" A voice came from the group of friends. Joey. The noise shocked Yugi as it was completely unexpected. He continued to eavesdrop the conversation in hopes that he will be mentioned.

"I don't know." Seto replied.

"Didn't he say something about meeting Tea behind the school?" Malik said.

"Probs'. Oh yeah, I think he said somethin' 'bout talkin'ta some girl."

"He also said to go on without him, mutt. Don't you ever listen!"

The sound of slapping could be heard loudly as the contact from skin to skin sounded like someone was flailing a whip around, the cracking noise echoing through the air. Rage boiled through Yugi's blood as he could feel the bubbling inside of him. It was as if they had forgotten about him. It was as if they didn't care about him.

"Hey, you don't slap your boyfriend like that, Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed.

'_Wait, boyfriend?_' Yugi thought. '_Seto and Joey go out now? It's about time!_'

~~~_F__lashback_~~~

_Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp walked into school one dreadful morning, looking grumpy and irritated as usual. However, today was his big day. He was always used to confronting people and annoying them. Hell, he loved to embarrass people. His courage was like an endless supply of Duel Monsters cards to him; he could easily acquire it, wasting as much money, honor and respect he wanted and he wouldn't care. Seto Kaiba could easily regain it without even trying._

_Storming through the halls with authority, he strode up towards Joey, not even daring to gaze into his strong, hazel eyes. He took a deep breath before staring into his hypnotic eyes. "Joey." He spoke with power._

_"Yeah, Kaiba?" Joey replied, his cheeks slightly turning red from embarrassment._

_Joey and Seto both loved each other, but they didn't know each other's feelings. Seto decided to find it out for himself rather than waiting for the perfect moment which could have been months or even years!_

_"Will you...go out with me?" He asked, muffling the last few words. Joey stared in astonishment as he never would have thought Kaiba had liked him! "Oh great. I never should have said that!"_

_"Yes..." Joey whispered, planting a kiss on Seto's cheek, leaving Seto paralyzed in his position._

_"W-Wha'?!" He replied in awe._

_"Yes, I will, Kaiba."_

_"Well... This is awkward."_

_"I know - everyone's starin'."_

_"Talk later, mutt?"_

_"Sure, but you gotta' stop callin' me that!"_

_"How about... No?"_

_"Grrr..."_

_"Quiet, boy!" Seto laughed whilst walking off._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"And I still laugh at that conversation." Ryou guffawed.

The conversation trailed on as Yugi completely blocked out their words, throwing his head down, wishing he had been there to enjoy the moment too, but of course, Tea had to spoil it...

"Yugi...?" A worried, baritone voice came from behind Yugi which completely caught him off guard! He snapped his attention towards the source of the strong voice and saw his look-a-like in front of him. The same Yami as usual. Narrowed, lilac eyes, electric-like bangs which shot up straight into the air with force along side the starfish-shaped hair and the obvious height difference.

Yugi remained silent as Yami came close towards him, slowly. He realised that Yugi wasn't the same; he didn't know why, but he felt as if he wasn't the Yugi he knew. "Where have you been, Yugi?! I missed you so much!"

The smaller boy stared into Yami's eyes and glanced behind him to see Tea stood there, her smirk was demonic as was her cold, harmful eyes. She stood silently in the background waiting for Yugi to open his mouth and speak, or even communicate with him, so that she may exact her revenge on Yugi.

"Yugi! Are you listening to me?!"

Yugi's attention was dragged back to Yami as he placed his hands on his shoulders, his aura giving off a dark flavour. One which filled the atmosphere with revenge and power... The taller boy's eyes opened wide as he noticed this peculiar feeling and slowly backed away. The black mist once again immersed Yugi's fists as he lunged towards Tea, throwing her backwards into the wall with a loud crack!

"Tea...!" He hissed. "You're dead!"

"Y-Yugi?" She panicked. "W-What's g-gotten into y-you?"

Tears were falling down the female teenager's eyes which made them glitter and glisten from the flamboyant ball of flame in the sky which stood still in the sky, watching the brutal scene with confusion. "You!" He bawled. "You've made your last mistake!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that, now!"

Yami darted towards Yugi, knocking him to the floor as a dark beam of energy shot out from his hands, only just missing the female by an inch. Tea was filled with terror as tears washed down her face. Whilst Yugi attempted to pick himself up from the floor underneath him only to be forced back down by a rough hand above him. "Yugi! What are you doing?"

"Yami!" He snapped. "Get away, this isn't about you. You're not involved!" Yugi pushed himself out from under Yami, panting for breath as Yami was a lot stronger than he had imagined. Strangely, Yugi's darker form had more power - despite the size. "You don't know what I've been through." He then gestured towards Tea, raising an arm at her. "She threatened me, Yami. She threatened my Grandpa; the only one who truly understood me!"

"W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she said to me that if I talked to you or anyone else, she'd kill _me_ and_ my Grandpa!_"_  
_

"W-What?! N-No, I-it's not like that!" Tea gasped as Yami turned to face her with his eyes even more narrowed than ever.

"It is!"

"Yami, tell him!"

"Yami, step aside, whilst I finish the bitch."

Silence washed over the group when Yami turned to face Yugi. He held his head down in his palms due to the fact that he was going to regret what he was about to say. Betrayal overwhelmed and inundated Yami when he opened his mouth to speak. "Y-"

"Yami, you have three seconds to move."

"Yugi!"

"Two..."

"Listen to me!"

"One!" Yugi clenched his fists even tighter as he switched to his offensive stance. His black, deluged eyes hit Yami like a train when he realised that Yugi who he once loved was no longer Yugi. The vacant expression on Yugi's face along with the maniacal mood in his eyes could easily be recognised by Yami.

"NO, WAIT!"

"What?!"

"Yugi. Listen to me. You've been absorbed by the darkness."

"Have you only just realised?"

"..."

"Yami, the only one who was there for me was the mysterious hooded man. He gave me these powers which were locked inside of me this whole time."

"But Yugi..."

"No buts Yami, step aside. This is your last warning, I will kill you if I have to!"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I will not allow you to kill my girlfriend..."


	23. Profound Power Paroxysm

**Warning: Violence**

* * *

"G-Girlfriend?!" Yugi stammered in a furious/jealous rage. "No matter, I knew you didn't love me when I went..."

"What are you talking about?" Yami questioned, a concerned look built upon his angular face.

"I knew it, Yami. I knew that as soon as I left, you wouldn't care anymore. You never did care, did you?!"

Yami stared in silence as he absorbed all of Yugi's words, '_H-How could he think that?_' Yami thought to himself as he felt as if his heart just exploded with disappoint and doubt.

The darkness which had possessed Yugi's soul was in total conflict with the light inside. Yugi didn't know what he wanted within. He wanted the darkness so then he could have the power to be stronger; he hated being stepped on and pushed around. However, he wanted the light to rule so then he could have 'his' Yami back. Yugi just wanted to be accepted, because throughout his life, he hasn't had any friends until a while ago. He could never forget that amazing day.

"Agh!" Yugi yelled in frustration. Yugi attempted to hold the darkness back, although he failed due to the anger which had built up inside; he couldn't stop himself from being controlled by the power of destruction! He hurtled towards Yami with omnipotence, sending him hurling away, smashing against the wall!

A small groan of pain escaped from Yami's mouth which made Yugi snap out of his ferocious trance. He then realised what he had just done. Yugi Muto had just attacked the boy he loved like a vicious monster! Yugi noticed the small line of crimson trickling down Yami's forehead. The taller boy was on the edge of consciousness and fighting to stay conscious as he weakly lifted up his hand, pressing it against the wound to find blood dripping down from his palm.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi cried as he attempted to rush over towards him, only to be prevented by his unresponsive legs. For some reason he had become mentally paralyzed! Unable to send commands through his body. '**_Finish what you_ _started!_**' A voice called out in his mind. "Huh?" He whispered, tears unconsciously dripping down. Pain surged through his body as a force was trying to take control over his body again. He clenched his chest, trying to stop it, regretting putting his trust into that man. Despite his efforts, he collapsed onto the floor, unable to fight off the darkness inside...

* * *

He gathered his strength feeling more and more energetic before pushing himself off of the sturdy, cold floor and turned to face Tea, whilst glancing back at Yami. A wide, demonic smirk grew upon his face as he noticed Yami was trying to muster up his strength to stand and fight back, fight for the girl he regrettably loved, Tea. The grief he felt inside from losing Yugi previously was too intense. Many students were telling him to move on. Then there she was, Tea. She tried to help Yami move on by distracting him with her affection. Somehow, it worked. "Y-Yugi..." He whispered in agony... "No..."

"Time to finish what I started." Yugi spoke.

A dark laser shot from his fists, striking down Tea who laid against the wall, directly in front of Yugi, crying her amber eyes out; begging for mercy. But then...

"AAAAAGH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the darkness smashed against her ribs, cracking open her skin and ripping it apart, blood gushing out of her, like as if there was an endless supply inside of her.

Tea laid on the floor, lifeless, glistening tears sliding down her face which became paler by the second. She was helpless. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle maniacally just before he collapsed on the ground, regaining the consciousness of his light half. He whined from the headache he felt until he noticed Yami glaring at him in fear and Tea on the floor, motionless...

"Y-Yami?"

"Why...?" Yami whispered in terror.

"I-I'm sorry, Yami!"

"G-Go away..."

"B-"

"GET LOST!"

"I-I'M SORRY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Fine!" Yugi sobbed before sprinting off into the distance, away from Yami, away from life once again. "I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered, realising what he had done; if only he could go back in time. He would have killed himself many years ago to end the pain and suffering he was in, not to forget the pain and suffering he would have caused in the future.

* * *

**With Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik at the scream...**

"Woah! What was that?!" Ryou and Malik panicked in unison, everyone standing still whilst turning their heads around, scanning the area for the blood-curling scream that could have been heard for miles.

"I don't know, but I like it." Bakura sneered whilst Marik laughed at his response.

"Guys!"

"Sorry, Ryou."

"We gotta' go check it out." Joey insisted.

"Make it quick, I'm already late for a meeting."

"Don' worry, Kaiba."

With that, the gang split up in different directions, separating themselves from each other.

* * *

**A few minutes later with Joey and (eventually) Yami...**

Joey walked to an isolated area behind the school building where no-one else would be expected to be, he thought the screaming could have come from there, because it would be unusual for anyone to be there. Especially after the rumours... However, when Joey had arrived there, he had seen something comprehensively disturbing and alarming. Tea on the floor surrounded in a pool of thick, firm, blood. What he also saw was an imperturbable Yami.

Even though Yami didn't really like Tea, and they went out, Joey would have thought that Yami would be upset with the scenery around them. "Y-Yami, what happ'n'd bud'?"

"Yugi..." He whispered back. "Why would he..?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. You mean'ta tell me that Yug' did this?"

Yami just closed his eyes in disappoint and nodded, although he wished he wouldn't have to nod. What happened to the sweet, innocent, lovable Yugi they knew previously? What monster had suddenly appeared in the soul of the smaller one? "What happened to my Yugi?"

"Yami, don' worry. I'll make sure Yugi pays for this!"

"No, Joey! Don't respond with violence."

"Well he did that."

"He didn't seem like the Yugi we all knew and loved. He didn't seem like the magnanimous Yugi whatsoever."

"What?"

"His eyes... They... they were completely black."

"Wha' are ya' talkin' 'bout?"

"It was as if he was possessed by the darkness which had grown inside him. He was oblivious to what he was doing until I started to yell at him. There was conflict within his onyx-black eyes."

"Oh, so he was fightin' with himself? A bit pointless..."

"It doesn't matter, Joey. I sent him away. I unleashed my rage which had been stored for many years and-"

"I'll go find 'im. I'll tell everyone else to stop searchin' for that scream we heard earlier. 'Cause I gotta' go talk some sense into him. Where'd'ya think he's gon'?"

"I think he's gone somewhere far; like the forest."

"Well I'm goin' there."

"I'll go too, Joey."

"Alright."

Joey picked up his phone from his pocket and dialled all of his friends who were searching for the ear-bleeding screams and told them all to stop searching for the awful scream because he had figured/found out who it was and why. Yugi Muto had murdered Tea Gardner. Gasps of horror was heard from them all, due to the heinous crime the not-so-innocent Yugi had committed. Out of the whole group, none of them thought that Yugi was going to be so cruel, so evil and so corrupt. Even if he continued to get bullied from what had previously happened.

'_I gotta' find out what's happened to Yug' and quick before he does something else horrible!_' Joey thought to himself, pulling a determined expression before running off along with Yami towards the forest where they'd hoped he would be.

* * *

**With Yugi...**

'_What have I become?_' Yugi thought to himself as he sat on the navy blue swing under the magical sunset, gazing down at the hazel bark underneath his feet. For hours Yugi had been in conflict with his newly found powers that he had awakened inside of him that had possessed him. '_I wish... I wish I never moved away from my old home in Tokyo. In fact, I should have died when I had the chance. It would have been much better if I put myself out of my misery from the bullying and - and what had happened now..._'

Just like Yugi's heart, the flaming ball of fire was drowning along with its glimmering rays of prepossessing light into the pit of darkness, struggling to keep up, but failing in the process. The hazy clouds were suddenly becoming darker and darker enriching the glow of the pale moonlight which was peeking at Yugi from the stars, not wanting to turn a blind eye towards him.

Poking out of his pocket, he noticed his phone along with some earphones. Yugi thought this was a sign that he might have had a message or a missed call from anyone; however he was wrong. He flipped up his phone and saw nothing. Instead, he plugged in his earphones into the phone and connected them into his ears before clicking on his playlist of songs and playing the first one on the list.

_**"I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried.  
But i'm still caged inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare;  
I can't control myself!"**_

'_I can't escape what I've done, it's like a complete nightmare! Somewhere inside me is the darkness of my heart and I can't control it... I can't control myself... I'm afraid of myself..._'

**_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**  
**_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_**  
**_Help me believe it's not the real me,_**  
**_Somebody help me tame this animal!_**  
**_(This animal, this animal)."_**

'_I have shown the darkest side of me. Yami will never take me back, nor will he want to even talk about or to me, let alone even think about me. This isn't me... I-I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm just a freak - a complete freak... They were all right about me..._'

_**"I can't escape myself;**_  
_**(I can't escape myself)**_  
_**So many times i've lied,**_  
_**(So many times i've lied)**_  
_**But there's still rage inside.**_  
_**Somebody get me through this nightmare;**_  
_**I can't control myself"**_

'_There's no stopping who or what is inside of me now, there's no point even wasting my only energy left to save anyone else. I can't escape myself; or my destiny. I've continuously lied to myself and my friends. I-I can't keep going like this... The rage inside of me - it's too overwhelming and this is a complete nightmare!_'

**_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**  
**_No one will ever change this animal I have become._**  
**_Help me believe it's not the real me,_**  
**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._**  
**_Help me believe it's not the real me,_**  
**_Somebody help me tame this animal!"_**

'_I just want this to stop! I wish things were all back the way they were before! I wish Tea had never interrupted our love and friendship... Well, at least she's gone, but at a devastating expense... Like letting my darkest side grow into a ruthless animal..._'

_**"Somebody help me through this nightmare;**_  
_**I can't control myself!**_  
_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare,**_  
_**I can't escape this hell!**_  
_**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal.)"**_

'_I just hope this is all a disastrous nightmare and someone will wake me up soon... I hope... Even though it's not even possible, because the damage I have done today was phenomenal and colossal! This hell is eating me up, spilling my worst fears all over... Who am I?!_'

_**"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_  
_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!**_  
_**Help me believe it's not the real me,**_  
_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!**_  
_**Help me believe it's not the real me,**_  
_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_  
_**(This animal I have become,)"**_

'_Everything has gone too fast... I want Yami... I want my Grandpa, I want my friends. But after today's incident, I doubt they'll even want to see me again... Everything had been a total lie... I'm just a beast trapped within a fifteen year old's body; waiting to attack..._'

"Help me, Yami..." Yugi whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes drooping slightly from today's mishap. His vision darkened and turned into a cataclysmic haze. Cataclysmic... just like today's 'events'...


	24. Vigorous Voice

**Last chapter I may have forgotten the disclaimer of the song I used :P Sorry about that, but last chapter I used the song 'Animal I have become' by 'Three Days Grace'. I don't own the song, but it is purely amazing. Anyways, due to certain circumstances, I will only be able to work on this story for an hour a day, but on weekends I will be able to continue for longer. It usually takes around 2-4 hours for one chapter. Don't worry though, I will try to get two parts out (at least) each week.**

* * *

**With Joey and Yami...**

Joey and Yami had only just arrived at the forest to find that it had been completely demolished by wild the flames of fury that Yugi had unleashed earlier. The sickly smell of disaster had hit Yami and Joey with full force; force which made it extremely hard to breathe for the two teens. Some of the deadly, thick, black smoke were still around the trees, eating away at the screaming souls of the burned up greenery which no longer had its refreshingly beautiful glow from the morning dew. Nor did it have its elegant green gleam.

They entered the deathly, battlefield-like forest, holding their arms over their noses whilst coughing, desperately searching for Yugi in hopes that he's still alive. "I *cough* don't think he's here, *cough* Yami." Joey wheezed, his lungs filling with the awful, pungent, choking smoke. It felt as if the inside of his body was scraping away at itself, melting under the abominable air.

"True *cough*" Yami coughed.

With pleasure, both boys sprinted away from the forest, their vision getting slightly hazy as they couldn't take anymore of the disgusting smoke. Even though the flames were all gone, it still felt hotter than the blistering sun in the forest. The disastrous forest seemed endless and impossible to escape from, due to the fact that every step they took made the forest seem to run away from them...

It wasn't long before Joey had passed out on the floor, unable to escape from the malignant deathtrap that was inescapable. Yami was completely panic-struck, so he quickly grabbed Joey by his arm and flung him over his shoulder, before he continued to find away out... Unfortunately... it wasn't long before his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. As well as his vision completely fading away into the darkness...

* * *

**With Marik and Bakura...**

"Marik, will you stop following me home?" Bakura asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Nope, we have to do a project together." Marik laughed.

"Don't you mean _I _have a project to do..."

"No, we do."

"You always choose me as your damn partner, and I'm left to do all the work! You'll just sit around, eating everything out of my damn fridge and be a lazy bastard like always!"

"That is a very negative speech, Bakuuuuura!"

"I'm a negative person... And don't say my name like that either."

"Fine..." Marik trailed off, mumbling to himself in disappoint.

The teens eventually made it to Bakura's place and walked to Bakura's room. Only that Bakura was the only one walking to the room, due to the fact that Marik had wandered off to the kitchen and started to dig his way through the fridge. The white-hared person already knew that he had gone off to 'do his own thing', but frankly he didn't care. It was a very, very predictable move on Marik's part. Only the strange thing was that Marik could eat and eat all day but never gain weight.

"Marik, get the hell up here!"

"Alright... alright..."

Marik trailed off into Bakura's room to noticed smoke coming from the forest in the distance. After a while, he noticed ambulances racing towards the pernicious smoke with their sirens on full-blast and their intense lights flashing and flaring its alarming, scream.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know... Didn't Yami and Joey say they were going to the forest alone in search for Yugi?"

"I-" Bakura was suddenly cut off due to the ringing of his phone. "Who could that be?"

Bakura answered his phone to find Ryou screaming at him at the top of his lungs down the phone! "BAKURA!" Ryou yelled. "TURN THE NEWS ON RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright, alright..." Bakura hissed, looking towards Marik who was finding it extremely hard to contain his laughter.

Bakura traipsed to the T.V and turned on the news channel, as soon as he did that two unexpected figures had appeared on the news, unconscious, lying in a hospital bed after being dragged out from the forest which had been set on fire and burned down to the ground. Those two figures were both high school children and even though they were unconscious, they were coughing and wheezing from all the noxious smoke. Smoke which could have killed them. One of those figures had hair which was amazingly gravity-defying with three different colours. His main colour was black, with blonde bangs shooting straight off them along with more blonde bangs thrusting upwards like a lightning bolt. His tips were a crimson-purple sort of colour. The other boy had hair which was sort of shaped like a mop, though it was a blonde colour which shone like the sun on a sweltering Summers' day.

Those two boys were lying in a hospital bed, fighting for survival. Those boys' names were Yami Sennen and Joey Wheeler.

* * *

**In the hospital with Yami and Joey...**

The walls were white. The beds were white. The curtains were white. Everything was white. Everything apart from the two boys who laid in the snow-white bed covered in the hospital's white blankets. White. The colour of peace. The colour of tranquil. The colour of silence. Silence was what filled the air, apart from the beeping noise and the heavy breathing and coughing of the two teens who struggled for their lives. Fighting the most important fight of their lives. Their lives which were on the line. Only they could help themselves right now, no-one but themselves. Themselves who they could only trust, though they aren't conscious to see what's going on around them, they can hear what's happening. They were frightened on the inside as they were wandering souls trapped inside their own bodies...

* * *

**With Yugi...**

Yugi woke up to find himself in the park where he had passed out previously. It took a while for him to remember the events what had happened yesterday, but when he did, his eyes started to uncontrollably water as the tears fell down. He had only hoped it was an atrocious nightmare. He looked up into the bleak night sky in which the enticing, pale, white moon was directly above him, signaling that it was the middle of the night with its angelic, silent call. The stars were twinkling gracefully as they danced around the captivating moon which called out to Yugi. It was as if the moon was a magnet, catching people's attention and dragging them towards it.

He stood up, limping as he trudged along the grassy path to venture back home. He only hoped that his Grandpa had gone on another one of his exotic digs in Egypt again...

Luck had hit him as he found out that his Grandpa was gone, because he would hate seeing his Grandpa in a tremendously large puddle of tears. On the doorstep he stood on, he had to focus his vision on the note in front of him which hung clumsily from the door handle.

'_Yugi, my boy,_

_If you are reading this, then I would like you to know that I have gone on a dig for eight months. I know that it is a long time, however I must acquire the precious artifact and the glorious money in which I will gain._

_I miss you, Yugi. Please come home soon._

_Love from,_

_Grandpa._'

Mysteriously, the door was ajar so that could possibly mean that the house was either broken into or that Grandpa had forgotten to lock the door - again. Due to his age, Solomon had a hard time to remember things like locking doors. Yugi chuckled at this thought and entered the house. Strangely enough there seemed to be another presence here. The atmosphere was suspicious as Yugi crept around the house, it was almost as if he wasn't the only one there; it was a malicious presence. He just didn't know where it came from though...

He wandered off into every room just to make sure no-one was in the house. He had checked every room apart from his own, but as he drifted closer it seemed as it the atmosphere had gotten darker and even more threatening. It felt as if there was a vicious psychopath in there, awaiting his arrival. Yugi's hands were trembling in fear as hesitation swept across him. The quivering grew more intense as his hand crept closer towards the doorknob, just thinking and wondering about what the mysterious presence behind the door was could give anyone nightmares. It was an extremely formidable feeling.

The air was freezing at this moment of time which made his blood run cold, sending shivers down his spine. His hand clutched the doorknob as he slightly pushed it away from him, slowly revealing the darkened, dismal room. A huge wave of darkness smashed against Yugi's tiny, frail body knocking him onto the hard floor with full force that made his eyes shoot open wider than it was previously. His onyx orbs had changed back into his normal, unimpeachable, amethyst eyes as the darkness exited his body, seeming more vast than before it entered; that was when he realised that he was forever free from the dreaded darkness which had controlled him and adjusted his innocuous lifestyle to a more evil and impure lifestyle. Something that Yugi would always regret and always remember as it sat in his awful memories in a dark corner living the rest of its days haunting Yugi...

Yugi picked himself off the floor and continued moving to his empty, void room. As soon as he entered ***SLAM!***. The door has slammed shut behind him, trapping him a desolate wasteland of an abyss. The walls were black with patches of red that seemed to move around with every second that passed, as if he was in a lava lamp. The red patches were like raging lava pools, ready to incinerate all that stands in its courageous and brutal path. The darkness around the lava-like redness wanted to inundate everything that was light and pure - just like Yugi now that the darkness had left his body, due to its neglected powers.

"H-Hello?" Yugi said, plucking up courage as his voice echoed around the boundless room.

_**"Yugi..." **_A voice bellowed, echoing just like Yugi's voice did, although the bizarre voice was more dominant and vigorous.

"W-Who's there?!" Yugi cried, panicking and trembling in fear as the voice made Yugi jump straight out of his skin!

**_"Why did you neglect me, Yugi..."_**

"I-I- What?"

_**"I am you, Yugi. Your old self. The one who helped you cause so much pain towards those you hate, because of your hatred and anger. However, you chose to cast me aside, Yugi. You chose those humans over yourself."**_

"N-No! You're not me! Y-You can't be m-me!"

_**"Listen to me, mortal! You have chosen the path of a pathetic human who cannot defend himself. Those who choose those paths are the ones who end up deceased. Forced to be thrown in the fiery pits of hell!"**_

"Don't lie to me! Who are you!"

**"You!"**

Suddenly, another boy appeared behind Yugi without a sound. He then lightly pressed his delicate arms on Yugi's shoulder, forcing Yugi to flinch and turn around! "Hello..." The boy whispered before Yugi blacked out, hitting the ground beneath him, unable to see what or who the boy was; leaving it a mystery to be solved...


	25. Sinister Shadows

**With Yami and Joey...**

Yami was the first one to wake up to see a nurse hovering above him, tending to the machines which helped him breathe (**A/N I don't know what it's called in English :L )**. He heard the constant beeping of the machines around him as well as the heart monitor which suddenly got slightly faster the moment he awakened. He scanned the room around him, looking past the nurse who tried to attract his attention by trying to talk to him and question him about what had happened in the forest.

He noticed that everything around him was a pale-white colour. He also spotted the machines in the corner along with the machines surrounding him. "W-Where am I?" Yami asked, whispering as his voice was still raspy from the deadly smoke which intoxicated his lungs, spreading through his body. Luckily enough, the doctors and the nurses had managed to save him his friend, Joey.

The nurse was wearing an elegant sky blue dress with a white apron that stretched down to her knees that held a red cross where her waist was. She had beautiful blonde hair which endlessly flowed like a halcyon river all the way down to the middle of her back, waving around calmly like the ocean on a wonderful Summers' day at the beach. Her eyes were like diamonds, they sparkled from the lights that majestically shone on them; bringing on their celestial beauty. The gorgeous diamonds harmonically sang out to Yami with their amazing voices of sympathy.

"You're in the hospital." The nurse reassured, whispering back whilst giving him a reassuring smile from her fresh, pink lips. "You're a lucky boy, did you know that?"

"W-Wha'?"

"You and your friend nearly died. We only just managed to save you two!"

"M-My friend..." Yami tried to remember. "J-Joey!" He yelled, attempting to move but found that his body had weakened and felt much heavier for some reason. "J-Joey..."

"He's fine! Don't worry! Joey Wheeler is just unconscious at this moment. Anyway, there are people here who have waited for you two to awaken."

"Who?"

"I think their names are 'Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou."

"Oh, alright. Please send them in."

"Sure."

The nurse hurried out of the room, giving Yami another sparkling grin before exiting the doors and returning a few seconds later with four teenagers entering the room. Two of the teens eyes were sore and bloodshot as if they had been crying for days without ceasing. The other two teens had a weak smile on their restless faces with a worried expression among them. They were holding their lovers in their arms and supported them tightly as if they were about to disappear forever!

* * *

**With Yugi...**

Yugi was trapped in a room of chains as he slowly awakened, hoping that it was all a nightmare. Unfortunately, when he regained his consciousness he attempted to move his insubstantial arms, but found that they were held back by the stalwart chains along the wall. They were strapped vigorously on Yugi's arms and legs as he laid helplessly flopped on the ground, unable to move an inch. The robust restraints were strapped extremely tightly, so tight that they dug into the impotent child's limbs, making blood slide out from underneath; leaving huge red and purple bruises on each of them.

He searched the boundless darkness for any hope of light and life, but found none. Not even a speck of light peeped into the room, allowing the darkness to be destroyed. Not a tiny dot of it. It seemed as if the whole world had turned into a monster and had innumerable amounts of rage building up inside of them before being unleashed, drowning the world in death, agony and sorrow.

The blood trickled down his arms and legs. He noticed this, but he didn't care. Yugi didn't care what happened right now, he just wanted to die. He was so powerless, pathetic and plaintive. He couldn't do anything right now, but just lay down and suffer the consequences of being alive - of being weak...

Spontaneously, a shadow moved forwards, its form being revealed within the depths of the menacing darkness. "Well, well, well, child." The mysterious figure spoke, sending chills down Yugi's voice, due to the mysterious stranger's voice being so imperiling and cold. Not a speck of hope hidden within, instead all that was hidden in his voice was evil.

* * *

**I know that I said I will make longer parts, but unfortunately they will have to be shorter now :( I'm really, really, really, really sorry. I had a blonde moment and accidentally dropped my iPad onto my laptop screen and now it won't work. I am writing from my iPad and I will have to use it. I won't discontinue as I will still do it, but again, I'm sorry. I ttied connecting my laptop my my T.V, but I don't have the wire. Christmas comes earlier in Sweden so I MIGHT get a new one then.**


	26. Suspenseful Scream

"It seems you have awakened." Said the sinister sound of the voice which came from the evil child.

"W-Who are y-you?" Yugi asked in fear as he scanned the shadow-hidden figure. His whole body was covered in the mists of darkness as he hid in the realm's depths. His piercing eyes were an intimidating crimson that seemed to match up with the thirst for the disgusting stench of blood. The mysterious boy's hair was in the exact shape of Yugi's hair - star-shaped. Albeit, the shadowed boy's hair seemed to be more spiked and menacing. His form was exactly the same as Yugi's as well as the height.

Although he seemed to look like Yugi, excluding the hate-filled eyes and the threatening hair, he seemed to be more dangerous. Yugi wasn't sure why he seemed more dangerous... Maybe it was his appearance? Or maybe the atmosphere which generated around him. The feeling of disaster and death mixed in the spine-chilling, bone-breaking, blood-boiling emotion which floated around him.

He was just so... _disturbing_...

The monstrous boy stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to the panic-struck boy. Yugi examined the boy's features as his eyes widened with horror. "Y-You're... me..." Yugi whispered out of devastation. There was only two ways to noticed who is Yugi and who is the sinister child. One of the ways is by looking straight into their eyes. The other way was to notice how dull each of them looked. Yugi's darker half, (the other child) looked murderous, yet dull and damp. His eyes would mold your feet into the ground before destroying your soul; leaving an empty shell of a human.

"I told you, Yugi. We're exactly alike. Although, I am the darkness which you have neglected. The darkness who gave you the power. But you didn't accept it. Therefore you didn't accept me - or yourself."

"N-No! Y-You can't be me!"

"But I am... Face the truth, Yugi..."

"W-Why?"

"Why what?"

"Wh-Why are you d-doing this t-to me?"

"Because you do not accept me. You do not like me. Consequently you do not trust yourself, so you must shrivel up and die. Die like you was destined to do. Die like you was born to die. You are an empty shell like all the rest; we will swallow up your world and your fellow humans. You shall all become extinct."

"I won't let you!" Yugi yelled, attempting to flail his arms in fury; finding that he couldn't move due to the chains restraining his every movement.

"You do not have a choice in the matter."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind me, I shall be going."

"No wait!" Yugi wailed, but unfortunately the boy had already left. Vanished without a trace. He laid on the floor, unable to do anything about his surrounding areas of the darkness or the tightly restrictive chains which made his wrists bleed from the unyielding pressure.

* * *

**With Yami, Joey, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou...**

"What happened to you two?" Malik asked in horror as he saw that both of their faces were pale and that they were continously coughing as well as spluttering out blood every now and then. The extreme pain from the coughs which came out of their rough throats made tears force their way down, coursing down their cheeks.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, coughing up more blood.

"What about him?!" Malik quizzed.

"He's... he's out there *cough*. Find him... Tell him I-I love him...". Tears of sadness and guilt washed down Yami's eyes as he fell unconscious afterwards, leaving Joey awake to try to comfort him.

"We will be back soon, alright?"

"Okay, make sure *cough* you tell him." Joey insisted, falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**With Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou...**

"We need to find Yugi and tell him Yami loves him." Malik protested as they headed towards Yugi and his Grandpa's shop.

"What's the point?! He'll end up killing us!" Bakura challenged.

"I don't think he will, Bakura; I think he's confused and lonely."

"What are we waiting for?!" Marik argued. "Let's just go already, I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

"No, we're just going to talk to him."

"Ugh... fine..."

* * *

The group managed to arrive at the house after a long and tiresome journey of arguing, annoyance and torment. They stepped up to the door and read the notice which was hung upon it. The note read,

'_Yugi, my boy,_

_If you are reading this, then I would like you to know that I have gone on a dig for eight months. I know that it is a long time, however I must acquire the precious artifact and the glorious money in which I will gain._

_I miss you, Yugi. Please come home soon._

_Love from,_

_Grandpa._'

"His Grandpa must be really depressed about him leaving..." Marik said, sarcastically. Malik elbowed him in the gut which caused him to hiss in pain as he tapped him on the arm with disapproval.

Bakura noticed that the door was slightly ajar and gave a confused look to it. '_Yugi must have gone inside..._' He though, quizzically. Shaking away his thoughts, he held his arm out in front of the group who were behind him and signaled them to back away. They obediently backed away and Bakura opened the half-opened door some more just so they could easily fit in.

They all walked in the house and looked around as if it were haunted and infested by ghosts/monsters. All of the lights were turned off and a ghastly presence filled the air, sending chills all the way down their spines; making them all frightened.

"STOP!" A voice emitted, screaming their lungs out, their voice filled with pain and misery! The scream was loud enough to be hear by the whole street as it was ear-bleedingly loud and sounded bone-breakingly agonising. Whoever it was sounded as if they were being brutally murdered in the most gruesome way possible.

Each of the group gasped in shock as they darted off towards the voice, lunging and thrusting themselves upstairs to find...


	27. Cruel Coma

**I have a few things to say before starting, so please refrain from biting my head off until the end of my 'note':**

**First, I will start with the bad news, it's more important in my opinion... My internet has been acting wild lately - it has decided that it doesn't want to work so I have to use my dad's hotspot. It won't be on regularly, however when it is on, I will upload what I can.**

**Secondly, the good news. I have a new laptop so it will be easier :).**

**Finally, Merry Christmas to all.**

* * *

...To find Yugi lying on the floor, his skin pale as ice. His head was covered in blood from the wounds he had acquired as he dropped onto the floor with a loud '**bang!**' He cut his head open slightly, allowing the blood to trickle out from the cut and seep onto the floor; flowing all the way down his delicate face. However, dropping onto the floor wasn't the only way Yugi has his wounds... The monster he had met gave them those cruel cuts...

Yami's eyes had widened with horror and despair as he saw the complete and utter mess Yugi was in. Yugi had large, black bags under his eyes that strecthed down to his cheeks. His hair was a complete wreck as his blonde bangs were nearly black and brown from the filth and dirt which were from the fact that he was unable to bathe lately. The body of his hair was drooped slightly; unable to keep its natural style - gravity defying. His pale skin was as cold as ice as Yami leant down to touch his delicate face full of peril with his warm, rough hands.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Yugi had been attacked by a murderer and thrown into a pool of frozen ice.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, unable to keep his tone loud and baritone as usual.

The taller boy felt as if he had been struck in the heart by the treacherous lightning. The God's wrath slowly burning him on the inside due to the pang of guilt that had hit him like a train.

The atmosphere was dark and gloomy. Slowly consuming the room around him, Yami's friends slipping away into the darkness so it was as if him and Yugi were the only ones in the centre of the hellish abyss. He didn't notice them vanishing from the darkness, because his attention was focussed on his lover. The only one who truly understood him, yet he couldn't return the favour by understanding the fact that the one he loved was cast away forever into loneliness and despair; the pain of being without the one he loved the most.

Yami couldn't match those feelings Yugi had felt. Even though he was close. Yami's love was cast away to a woman. A woman neither of them liked - yet Yami couldn't understand why he even let her be his girlfriend. Was it the grief of losing his one and only? Or was it the fact that he never loved Yugi in the first place. '_No..._', Yami thought. He could never think that.

Though when he looked at Yugi on the ground in front of him, he felt like collapsing. His emotions were wildly flailing around inside of him. He didn't know what to do. Whether to apologise, or leave. He loved Yugi. He could never truly hate him, yet he did. He betrayed Yugi's trust by allowing him to be swallowed up. He told Yugi he hated him. The only reason why he wanted to leave this place forever was because of Yugi. Yami could never see him again after what he did to Yugi. He couldn't stand himself after that scene.

* * *

Joey, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura watched as Yami started to cry, tears dribbling down his face as he made no attempt to stop them. He let them flow freely without even realising they were even falling. They then realised that the Yami they knew actually has a soft spot. Usually Yami toughs it out and always wins. But right now, his feelings and emotions were winning. It seemed like a race. His emotions were already at the finish line and Yami was still at the starting point.

They watched as Yami was mentally collapsing and caving in, all they could do is watch, due to the emotional trip they were feeling from seeing this scene. Their guilt rose above them just as it did with Yami. Why didn't they believe in Yugi? Why couldn't they have understood him in the beginning? They blamed themselves for what had happened to the poor boy who laid on the floor, suffering from the mental torment he had been put through. Yugi had been put through too much, yet they didn't know it. No-one did. Only Yugi and Yugi himself knew what was going on and he knew that no-one could help.

* * *

**At the hospital two months later with Yami, Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and Seto.**

They all watched as Yugi delicately opened his eyes after two long and painful months. His eyes had returned back to his pulchritude amethyst after being changed into the savage, homicidal, fearless onyx. Tears welled up in his eyes as the pain hit him directly from the wounds he had been given previously from the mental torture which left wounds on his physical body. The smaller boy jumped with a start as he laid in the plain, white hospital bed. He continued to panic and pant, not realising where he was or who was there with him. He felt as if he was still back in the prison-like world inside of his mind, being tortured for days on end which seemed like years.

He remembered everything that had happened two months ago like as if it happened on the same day he thought he was on now. He noticed everyone around him and his eyes widened with horror and grief before flying into an ear-piercing scream which wouldn't end even if you shook him and reassured him that everything was okay. Even though that actually happened.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled. "Are you alright?!" He continued, shaking the panic-struck boy who was screaming down his ear.

"Yugi!" The rest yelled before Yugi was silenced. A needle sticking into his arm as liquid flowed from it. Slowly, Yugi began drifting off into a deep slumber once again; relaxing as he drifted off...

"That escalated quickly", Marik and Seto Kaiba said at the exact same time, rubbing their almost-bleeding ears.


	28. Notorius Nightmare

**Now that we're nearly at the end of the FanFic, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favoured! I would list, but there are loads of you who have done it haha. Anyway, thanks :D.**

* * *

**With Yugi...**

Yugi slowly awakened, realising what had happened earlier when he was screaming for dear life. His previous screaming was so loud it even gave him an awful headache, not to mention a sore throat which felt as if the inside of his neck was being clawed out by razor-sharp claws from a wild animal who had been constantly provoked. His eyelids were still slightly droopy from the tranquilizer he had been struck with previously. Yugi would leave right now due to his hate for hospitals, however his strength had been sapped from him which made it impossible for him to make any large movements - only smaller ones like slightly moving his muscles in his limbs or blinking, etc.

Instead, he just examined the room before him, knowing that it hasn't changed a bit since he woke up before when he took aquick glance around the white room. Everything was the same; everything apart from the atmosphere. Something didn't seem right. It seemed as if he was being toyed around with. It seemed as if there was another presence here. A presence which he knew, but couldn't recognise. There was someone here - no, not someone - something. Something which was dangerous, yet famliar. He couldn't figure out who it was, because it certanly wasn't one of his friends.

"H-Hello?", Yugi asked, his voice slightly slurred. No answer. Nothing. Zilch. Zero. Silence continued to fill the air. Shrugging it off, he leant back in his bed, snuggling up to the covers before gradually curling up into a ball, attempting to sleep to regain his strength.

* * *

An hour had passed and Yugi still hadn't been able to get any rest what-so-ever. However, he had managed to muster up a small portion of his missing strength. Everything seemed too quiet to be real. 'No hospital is ever this quiet...', Yugi thought to himself, wondering what had happened. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head. Something was definitely up, he had to know, he just had to.

He stood up with the fragment of strength he had obtained whilst lying in his uncomfortable hospital bed, his short legs wobbling slightly from the impact with the frozen floor that he had dropped onto with his soft, delicate, bare feet. Just before he lost balance on his feet, he rapidly grabbed the pole which stood boldly next to his bed. It was strange how everything seemed to be extremely cold, like as if he had come in contact with a ghost, its frozen atmosphere washing over him. Only that there wasn't a ghost around him...

As soon as he regained his balance, he started to make his way out of the room, taking a few small steps at a time before clutching onto the wall, awaitng for his balance and strength to return from its wild flailing of exhaustion. Though the steps were only small, he still panted and breathed heavily like as if he had never breathed in air before. Sharing the glorious oxygen with his lungs and organs.

* * *

As he continued down the hallway, the luminous lights seemed to get brighter and brighter as the air grew colder and colder. Right now, it seemed as if he was on a breath-taking adventure through the vast, icy-wonderland of the Antarctic...

Strange it may be, he hadn't seen one person yet since he awakened for the second time. The whole hospital was completely deserted. No sign of life anywhere to be found.

He slowly tip-toed throughout the abandoned hospital before coming to a realisation - he was all alone. His friends weren't there. The staff weren't there. Not even his Grandpa... Everything was barren. However, there was one thing which didn't seem right to him... the atmosphere. It was frozen like the core of an iceberg which had been placed in the middle of the frozen seas at the Southern Hemisphere in winter; so cold it could give you drastic burns. Despite all that, he still ventured on through the conspicious hell-like hospital when all of a sudden everything went black!

All of the lightbulbs had exploded into tiny shards of glass, each of them either digging into Yugi's skin or smashing once more onto the floor. The blood trickling down his skin, although he couldn't feel anything through the numbness of his skin which had been obtained from the cold. Instead, he gazed at the cuts, quivering from fear and shivering from the temperature. He stood in place like a statue, just watching as the red liquid flowed onto the floor like a wonderful waterfall, even though the blood wasn't wonderful. It was dreadful.

The darkness had swallowed the place whole, the sound of dripping could only be heard and barely seen. The sharp glass on the floor from the light bulbs spontaneously exploding were lying on the floor, awaiting for their next victim to brutally stab and injure.

Suddenly, the sound of tapping started coming towards him as a figure moved closer and closer. He couldn't see the figure, yet he knew that he should run. Nevertheless he couldn't. He was to frightened to move. Too scared to even let out a scream for help. When he tried, his mouth would freeze slightly open and tremble in terror.

The dark shadow's footsteps grew louder as the ice-like atmosphere made the noise boom around the whole building with a terrifying tone. There was nothing Yugi could do right now apart from listening to the dripping of blood whilst simultaneously listening to tapping of footsteps. The figure grinned, thought Yugi couldn't see it - he knew it. He heard the chuckle escape his lips as he stared possessively at the petrified boy.

* * *

Before he knew it, the figure was directly in front of Yugi. His crimson eyes glaring into Yugi's large, amethyst orbs. He was shivering. Shivering from the cold. Shivering from the atmosphere. But mostly shivering from fear. Shivering from the horror of the boy who stood before him, and yet he seemed taller even though he was the exact same height as him.

Out of the blue, the shadow lunged at Yugi and grappled his neck before plunging him into the wall, his head smashing against the concrete, blood spluttering out like an endless supply of liquid. The metallic-like scent washing over the boy which made him feel queasy as he saw what was happening. It was all too fast, and he didn't notice the torture that he was facing. Although when the shadow raised a knife Yugi noticed it. He noticed the glass pieces on the floor glimmering in time with the knife's sharpened edge.

Once again, the shadow smirked and readied his knife before plummeting it into the stomach of the boy when suddenly...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yugi screeched to the top of his lungs, his eyes shooting open as they darted around the room noticing that the power was back on and the light bulbs hadn't exploded. Everyone looked at him with their eyes widened. This was possibly the worse case of fear that they had ever seen...


	29. Love, Loss and Lies

**I looked back through the previous chapter and noticed quite a few mistakes :L. Aw well. Anyway, this will probably be the last chapter - if not, then the next one will be. Also, Happy New Year! Hope you all have an amazing new year and had a wonderful Christmas :).**

* * *

Yugi's screams came to an end as he started to pant for breath due to the horrible nightmare which occurred. "Yugi!" Joey shouted, wildly shaking him in hopes to calm him down - even though that didn't help at all...

Yugi's hyperventilation came to an end, though his eyes were still darting around the room that seemed to spin faster and faster around him; making him feel dizzy as he tried to keep up with the rotating surroundings. "J-Joey?" He asked, the figures in the room becoming slightly clearer as the surroundings began to slow down.

"Eveything's alright, pal. We're here for ya'."

"We?"

"Yeah, Yug', me, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Yami." He reassured, pointing towards the rest of the group.

"Y-Yami...?" Yugi whispered with slight fear and guilt in his voice.

Yami remained silent and looked down at the snow-white, clean, tiled floor in search of an answer though he could not find one. Instead, he dragged his head and pointed it upwards with courage as sweat rolled down his face. "Y-Yugi..." He mumbled softly. "I-I..."

"I-It's a-alright..." Yugi tried to convince. "But Yami..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm s-sorry..."

"For what?"

"...Everything..."

At this moment, silent reigned over the group and Yami looked over at Yugi, staring into his gem-like eyes which had tears welling up inside, waiting to be unleashed as hey banged against his the smaller boy's eyelids. Yugi held his head down as he saw Yami gazing into his eyes. It felt as if they had only known each other for years, except they have only known each other for around one to two months.

None of them could deny that they still loved each other, but after _that _event, they hadn't the courage to tell each other how sorry they were - or how much they had meant to each other. Their hearts were forever broken with a hole straight in the middle of it that forever bled; unable to heal. Their minds were confused and overwhelmed from their thoughts, feelings and love.

At the moment their eyes met, their emotions went wild with love, but right now, guilt and sorrow are fighting against hatred to bring back love. So far guilt and sorrow are winning the endless battle.

"Yugi...?" Yami asked in a whispering tone.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yami..."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"... Only if you forgive me too..."

**END**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this FanFiction and thank you for reading. There might not be a sequel, because I have no ideas for it. However, if you have any ideas for a sequel, I will happily write one. Just either post it in the reviews or message me it via Skype or PMs.**

**Also, I will do more FanFictions of Yu-Gi-Oh, because I'm working on a one shot right now. Though after that, I might not do one for another 1-2 months, because I will be writing other FanFictions such as: Wolf's Rain, (Possibly) Blue Dragon and Bleach.**

**I will do dedications if anyone asks me to, or if you're a good friend, I will do it anyway :P. Just tell me what you want it to be about, what characters you want, (No OCs) and how many chapters (approximately) you want.**

**All the same, thanks :D.**


End file.
